Someone Like You
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Stefan promised not to let anything happen to Caroline. But what if it wasn't just out of friendship? What if deep down inside, Stefan cares for Caroline as more than just Elena's friend?
1. Unexpected

_There's no one in town I know,_

_You gave us someplace to go,_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Thought I might get one more chance._

**Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World**

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay, so Caroline will be a vampire in this story :] But thanks to Peachie X, who commented on my other Delena story Can't Let Go, gave this idea that I didn't even think about at all and once I read it, it just sounded like a perfect way to start off this story! So, now onto the story and thank you Peachie X! :] Oh and the story is picking up in the bathroom scene where Caroline and Stefan were in last weeks episode :] Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter One: **Unexpected

Caroline was finally starting to calm down a little bit. If it wasn't for Stefan being there for her and calming her down there, she would have been in hysterics by now. But instead she was there in Stefan's arms, and she felt safe, she liked feeling safe. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. When Stefan finally let go of her, she pulled away, even though she really didn't want to. She wanted to stay there even though she knew Stefan was Elena's. She would usually never do something like that to her best friend, especially one who just saved her from being staked by Damon. But she couldn't help but think about Stefan. She wanted to kiss Stefan, to thank him for making her feel safe and promising to protect her even though he didn't have to.

Caroline could have sworn that when she got closer to Stefan, that he wasn't pulling away, that he was leaning in closer to. And finally she knew she wasn't hallucinating when their lips finally touched. She knew she was dead, so why was she feeling fireworks and explosions and seeing stars when she kissed Stefan. And then him deepening the kiss made the stars and fireworks even brighter. Caroline found a bright spot though in being a vampire, you didn't have to pull away anymore during a make-out session to breathe. But, against her will, Stefan pulled away all too soon and he was staring at her. She didn't want to look away from his green eyes, but he looked away. He moved away from Caroline completely. He was up against the wall on the opposite side of the room, and that's when the guilt set in for Caroline.

"…I'm sorry" Caroline said looking at Stefan now, seeing guilt in his eyes too

"It's not your fault Caroline" Stefan sighed "I kissed you back"

"…Maybe…we should tell Elena now?" Caroline asked, seeing if Stefan would want to tell Elena now and get it over with, or wait. But Caroline really wanted to tell Elena and get that over with. Elena may have kept the vampire secret from her, but kissing your best friends boyfriend was a secret you just couldn't keep, vampire or not.

"…Yeah, I guess so." Stefan sighed

Caroline and Stefan walked out of the bathroom and saw Bonnie and Elena arguing a little and Damon lying on the concrete in pain. Stefan ran over to Elena and even though Caroline really didn't want to, she went to go see what happened from Damon.

"What happened?" Caroline asked Damon who was trying to stand up now and she helped him up

"Bonnie set me on fire" He said and glared towards Bonnie "She's not exactly forgiving, is she?"

"Afraid not" Caroline sighed and looked over at Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena now

"…What's wrong with you blondie? You usually don't have one single somewhat nice thing to say? Why so…calm?" Damon asked curious and saw that Caroline wasn't paying attention to him anymore and was lost in listening to the conversation of Stefan and Elena as Bonnie stormed away

"Rule number one to eavesdropping, Don't stare" Damon said and Caroline's attention was back towards Damon now

"Sorry, I was just…thinking" Caroline sighed

"Wow, you actually have a brain up there?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Highly unoriginal Damon, I'm disappointed" Caroline sighed "So what? Caring for someone for the first time in god knows how long makes you lose all your snappy comebacks?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Caroline. And even if I did, it's none of your business. But what is **my** business is wondering why you were making sad eyes over at Elena and Stefan" Damon said and Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Damon "And don't even use the whole _because Bonnie and Elena had a fight_ thing as an excuse"

"I…I was really concentrating" Caroline said "Look, I don't have to stand here and play 20 questions with you, I'm leaving. Tell Stefan and Elena I said goodbye" Caroline huffed and turned around to walk off, but Damon grabbed her by the arm

"Not so fast, I'm not letting you go until I get the truth" Damon said

"Fine, you wanna know the truth, I kissed Stefan and he kissed me back, happy now? Can I please go home?" Caroline asked not really caring who heard her at this point, Damon was pissing her off right now.

"…Saint Stefan…kissed _you?" _Damon asked shocked "Well, well, well, looks like Stefan prefers blondes now" Damon said with a smirk

"I doubt it. He still loves Elena and always will. Now let go of me, I told you what you wanted to know. Just…don't tell Elena, please? If you really care about her like I **know** you do, you won't tell her. Because telling her would mean breaking her heart and you'll just become the guy that told her that her boyfriend kissed another girl" Caroline said with a smirk, she knew Damon would realize she was right, and she smiled a huge smile when she saw that look cross Damon's face, the one that told her he would keep the secret for now

"Fine" Damon sighed "I won't say anything to Elena"

"Thank you" Caroline said "Now let go"

Damon let go of Caroline's arm and she walked off past Stefan and Elena was was going to try to find a way home.

* * *

Caroline stood there at her front door, unable to walk inside.

"Great" She huffed "I hate being a vampire" She said and walked away from the door only to run into Stefan who was walking up her driveway now "Oh, uh, hey"

"Hey" Stefan said "I…heard what you did with Damon back there, you knew if you mentioned Elena that he wouldn't say anything" Stefan said

"It's kinda obvious that he's in love with her" Caroline said "So, why are you here?"

"I figured you would be locked out since your Mom's working late tonight" Stefan said "you can stay at the Boarding House tonight if you want" Stefan offered

"No…but thanks, I think I'll just wait for my mom to come home, shouldn't be too much longer anyway" Caroline sighed and Stefan nodded a little bit "So…should we talk about the kiss and get the awkward thing over with…or should we talk about something like…why you and Damon can go out in the sun and I burn up" Caroline offered

"Damon and I don't burn up in the sun because of these rings" Stefan said and showed Caroline the ring that he never took off

"Oh…okay" Caroline said "Cool"

"And about the kiss…" Stefan said

"I know, I know. You changed your mind, you don't wanna tell Elena, I get it. I'm never the one and I never will be the one for anyone" Caroline huffed

"Don't say that about yourself Caroline. Your important to a lot of people" Stefan said and saw that Caroline was blinking back tears now, not wanting to cry again after that big scene in the bathroom

"Am I important to you Stefan?" Caroline asked

Stefan looked at her for a minute into those blue eyes that were filling up with tears fast. And in a split seconds decision, he grabbed Caroline and kissed her again. And before she could realize that he was kissing her, he pulled away.

"You are now" Stefan smiled at her

Caroline gave a small smile back, but while Stefan was kissing her, they both tuned out their senses, and sitting right there in the driveway next to them was none other than Caroline's mom.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, So I hope you guys liked the first Chapter and love Steroline as much as I do :] xoxo, Avril_


	2. Caught In The Act

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

**Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

_A/N: Okay so I can't wait, Vampire Diaries tomorrow! And that means more Stefan and Caroline :] I love these two together! Okay, so thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, I love you guys, and now onto the story :] xoxo, Avril_

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Caught In The Act

"Oh crap" Caroline sighed and looked at her mom who was getting out of her car right now with a confused look on her face

"Stefan Salvatore, what are you doing here?" She asked looking directly at Stefan

"Walking Caroline home from the carnival Sheriff" Stefan said back calmly as if nothing had happened

"…Okay, well, thank you" She said, Caroline was relived that for once her mother didn't unleash an interrogation on someone that she had just been kissing

"No problem Sheriff" Stefan said "Goodnight Caroline" Stefan said to her

"Goodnight" Caroline sighed and once Stefan was gone, Caroline walked up the drive way with her mother

"What was that about? I thought Stefan and Elena were-"

"Yeah, they are mom, it was a mistake" Caroline said, hoping her mother would drop the subject now

"You don't kiss someone by mistake Caroline" Her mother said

"He kissed me, and yes, it was a mistake. A huge mistake" Caroline said and waited for her mother to open the door

"Alright" Her mother sighed and walked into the house and turned around to see Caroline not walking inside "…What are you doing? Come inside Caroline" She said

Hoping that her mother's invitation worked, she tried to put her foot forward, and it finally worked. She was able to walk inside. Once she was inside, she was going to go right upstairs and to sleep, but just then the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Her mother answered "…Caroline, it's Matt" Her Mom said and handed the phone to her

_Great, could this day get anymore confusing_; Caroline thought to herself and finally got the guts to talk to Matt.

"Hey Matt" Caroline answered

"Hey" Matt said "You feeling okay? You were acting really weird at the carnival and-"

"I'm fine Matt" Caroline interrupted "I'm just…tired, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay, Bye" He said and hung up

"Bye" Caroline sighed and put the phone down and ran up to her room.

She shut the door behind her and was almost scared to death to see Stefan sitting there in her window.

"You were invited in before?" Caroline asked

"Yep" Stefan said and stepped into her room now and Caroline turned the light on, she couls see in the dark, but she preferred the light still

"Why are you here Stefan?" Caroline asked

"I just wanted to say that, so you don't feel like your hiding anything from Elena…I told Elena I kissed you" Stefan said

"Stefan, I kissed you the first time, I deserve some of her hatred" Caroline sighed and plopped down on her bed "I have to tell Matt now tomorrow, I can't lie to him, plus he'd find out sooner or later now that Elena knows. Was she mad at me?"

"Elena? No. She was mad at me, not you Caroline." Stefan said "I promised to protect you, even if that means I have to protect you from Elena, I won't let anything happen to you"

"Thanks Stefan, but I can handle Elena. We've had fights before, just never usually over guys" Caroline sighed "She didn't break up with you, did she?" Caroline asked feeling guilty now, it was just…two kisses, it would never happen again, no matter how badly she wanted to kiss Stefan again and again, there was still Elena and Matt to think about

"Yeah, she did" Stefan sighed

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Stefan" Caroline sighed "Just let me talk to Elena and I can totally fix this, Elena and Matt used to break up a lot and if I can fix them, I can fix you too" Caroline said and started looking for her cell phone to call Elena

"No, Caroline, let her be" Stefan said and grabbed both of her hands so she would stop looking "Let her cool off for tonight, okay?"

"…Okay" Caroline sighed and Stefan slowly let go of her hands and started walking towards the window again "So…are you gonna teach me how to fight?"

"Tomorrow night" Stefan said turning around to face Caroline "I promise"

"Okay" Caroline said and gave a small smile "Goodnight Stefan"

"Goodnight Caroline" Stefan said and gave her a small smile back and in the blink of an eye was gone out her window.

Caroline got up and shut the window and got ready for bed. She didn't want anymore surprise visitors for the night, too much action for one day. She pulled the curtains shut so she wouldn't burn alive when the sun came up and she got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, after hiding from the sun all day, Caroline was getting ready to go out and go talk to Elena now that it was finally dark out, but then someone was knocking on her door. She ran and answered the door and saw Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked confused "I thought after last night that you would-"

"Hate you?" Bonnie asked "No, I don't. It's not your fault Caroline. I told Damon to give you the blood so you would heal in the hospital and live and Katherine killed you, there was nothing I could do about it" Bonnie sighed

"…Oh" Caroline said

"I'm not staying, I just came here to give you this" Bonnie said and handed Caroline a ring that looked similar to Stefan and Damon's ring, but it was different, it looked more…girly.

"What is it?" Caroline asked

"Well, once I got over you being a vampire last night, I went home and started going through all of Emily's spell books and finally found one that had the spell in it that she used to curse Damon, Stefan, and Katherine's rings years ago so that they could come out in the daylight. So, I made this ring for you, so you can have a somewhat normal undead life" Bonnie sighed

"…Wow" Caroline said and put the ring on and hugged Bonnie tightly "Thanks Bonnie!"

"Caroline…can't breathe" Bonnie gasped

"Sorry!" Caroline said and let go of Bonnie, "I'm still getting used to that"

"it's okay" Bonnie smiled "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around Caroline, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline smiled "Thank you Bonnie"

"No problem" Bonnie said and walked away from the door and down to her car.

Once Bonnie was gone, Caroline walked out the door, now she wanted to tell Stefan that she could finally come out in the daylight like him and Damon and be somewhat normal. She would go talk to Elena after she showed off the ring now. She sped off towards the Boarding House, still getting used to her new vampire speed and was at the front door in no time. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, and Caroline's smile fell off of her face when Damon answered the door with a glass of scotch in hand.

"Blondie, what can I do for you?" Damon asked

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Out in town, something about Katherine, why?" Damon asked and Caroline heard giggling in the house

"Who's here?" Caroline asked

"A very drunk and happy Elena" Damon said with a smirk

"Oh" Caroline said "Well…do you know where Stefan went then?" Caroline asked

"Mystic Grill" Damon said "And don't tell him about Elena being here, he doesn't know"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell him" Caroline said

"One, He'll be very, very pissed off; Two, I promised to keep your little secret from Elena, and I did, Stefan told her, not me; And three" Damon said and whispering now so that only Caroline could hear "If you want Stefan as bad as I want Elena, then you'll be keeping them apart, not pushing them together. And I **know** you want Stefan all too yourself, you have since he came to Mystic Falls" Damon said with a smirk

"…Fine" Caroline huffed "I won't tell him. Bye Damon"

"Bye Blondie" Damon said and shut the door and Caroline took off towards the Mystic Grill, thinking about what Damon had just told her.


	3. Friends With Benefits?

_One tear in the driving rain,_

_One voice in a sea of pain,_

_Could the maker of the stars,_

_Hear the sound of my breaking heart?_

_One light, that's all I am,_

_Right now I can barely stand,_

_If you're everything you say you are,_

_Won't you come close and hold my heart? _

**Hold My Heart by Tenth Avenue North**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Friends With Benefits?

Caroline stood there in front of the Mystic Grill, deciding on weather or not she wanted to go in there. She knew Stefan was in there, but Matt was in there too, and she wasn't sure she could face him…or all the people in there with heartbeats and pulses pounding with blood running through their veins. So she was frozen there outside the Mystic Grill, not knowing what to do. But, she didn't stand there long.

"Caroline?" She heard Matt's voice say from behind her

She turned around to see him getting out of his car, he must have had the late shift tonight. He walked right up to her and hugged her and Caroline felt her fangs coming out now. She took deep breaths and they finally went away before she pulled away and looked up at Matt.

"Hey" Caroline said weakly

"I tried to call you earlier, but, you didn't answer" Matt said

Caroline remembered when Matt called, her mom made the mistake of opening Caroline's blinds this morning, she didn't fry, but she was stuck in her bed practically half the morning while her phone was on the other side of the sunlight streaming into her room.

"I know, sorry, I was busy this morning with my Mom and everything" Caroline sighed and couldn't help but hear the constant beating of Matt's heart, it was driving her insane now. "Look, Matt, I know this is gonna sound weird but, just please listen to me" Caroline said and Matt nodded "I think we just need to stay away from each other for a little while"

"Why?" Matt asked

"I…need some space" Caroline sighed, it was getting harder and harder to keep her fangs away and harder for her to keep her gaze off of Matt's neck "I **really** need some space" She said and backed up a little while she still had control

"Caroline, I understand that, but are you sure your feeling okay? You look…sick" He said and came closer

"DON"T come closer" Caroline said, "Please"

"Care-"

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice interrupted as he walked out of the grill just in time and saw how Caroline was on edge now, barely holding back as the veins under her eyes were coming out and her fangs were too "Matt, you should leave" Stefan said and he wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, bracing himself to hold her back if Matt didn't leave soon

"Caroline? Is this why you need space? You…and Stefan?" He asked and Caroline could see the hurt on his face

"No Matt" She answered and then clenched her teeth trying to hold everything back that was exploding to the surface, she thanked god right now though that it was dark out and Matt couldn't see her eyes clearly

"Matt, you need to leave. Now" Stefan ordered, he didn't want to go through this with Caroline so on edge

"…I'll talk to you later about this Caroline" Matt huffed and walked into the Mystic Grill and Caroline was finally able to relax a little

"Caroline, what are you doing here? You are not ready for all of these people in one place yet" Stefan sighed and looked into her eyes now

"Sorry" Caroline said and looked away "I went looking for you at the Boarding House, but Damon said you were here, so I came here and I just wanted to show you what Bonnie gave me" Caroline said and held up her hand now, keeping her gaze on the ring and not into Stefan's forest green eyes that she knew she would stare at for hours if she could

"Bonnie gave this to you?" Stefan asked, holding Caroline's hand now as he looked at the ring

"Yeah, she said she put the same spell on it as Emily did to your ring" Caroline said "She doesn't hate me at least"

"She never hated you Caroline, she was just…shocked" Stefan said

"I know that now" Caroline said "So…uh, you promised me fighting training"

"Your right, I did" Stefan said with a small smile "I never break my promises, so, let's go"

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as she started to follow Stefan away from the Mystic Grill

"Follow me" Stefan said and took off

Caroline smiled for a minute before taking off right behind Stefan at vampire speed. She followed him to somewhere in the middle of the woods close to the Boarding House.

"So, were practicing fighting in the big creepy dark forest?" Caroline asked

"Right now Caroline, we're the creepiest things out here" Stefan said with a smile

"True" Caroline laughed "So, what now?"

* * *

Caroline was waiting in up in trees, she was waiting for Stefan for a surprise attack, the one thing she hadn't tried on him yet. He had won all the fights for the past hour, but she knew she would win this time. When he was finally in sight below her, she smiled and jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on top of Stefan and pinning him down to the forest floor.

"Finally! I caught you!" Caroline smiled "It only took me 20 tries" Caroline laughed

"Yeah, you got me" Stefan smiled "But now," He said and in one swift motion, he had Caroline pinned down to the forest floor "I got you"

"That's not fair" Caroline pouted

"Vampire fighting isn't fair" Stefan said and laughed a little at Caroline pouting

"Really?" She asked with a smirk and then in a swift motion had Stefan pinned back down on the forest floor

"Your stronger than you let on Caroline" Stefan smiled "For a two day old vampire"

"I guess so" She smiled and laughed a little bit

"You know, it's nice to hear you laughing tonight" Stefan smiled

"I guess I'm just in a good mood tonight, not all vampires can be brooding like you Stefan" Caroline smiled

"I'm not like that because I _want_ to" Stefan laughed "Have you met my brother? He promised me an eternity of misery and has been keeping that promise"

"Ugh, don't remind me of Damon" Caroline said and slowly let Stefan up from the ground and she sat down on the ground beside him "He's a pain in my ass"

"Welcome to my world" Stefan sighed and sat next to Caroline and took her hand that had the ring on it and looked at it again "It was really nice of Bonnie to do this for you"

"I know" Caroline sighed and looked at the ring now too, but then her gaze was refocused to the woods around her as she heard something moving and a heartbeat

"Relax Care, it's just a deer" Stefan said and shortly after Caroline saw a deer run by them

"You've never called me Care before" She smiled

"Oh, uh-"

"I don't mind" Caroline smiled "It's nice, it means we're friends" Caroline smiled "I like being friends with you Stefan"

"I like being friends with you too Caroline" Stefan smiled back at her

And it was as if gravity was pulling them towards each other and before they knew it, they were kissing. Caroline felt one of Stefan's hands make it's way to the side of her face while the other traveled down her back and just rested there at the small of her back. She situated herself closer to Stefan and couldn't help but smile a little into the kiss as they got even closer which she didn't think was possible. And before Caroline knew it, the stars and fireworks were back. How come it wasn't like this with Matt or any guy before that? Why did she only feel like this with Stefan? It made Caroline wonder if Stefan felt the same way and saw stars and fireworks when they kissed like she did. Caroline wanted this moment to last forever, just her and Stefan in the dark forest forever in each other's arms. But her forever was interrupted by a voice she had grown to hate with all of her existence.

"Looks more like friends with benefits to me" Damon's voice piped up and she didn't even have to look to know he was saying everything with that smirk on his face

* * *

_A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I figured I'd post it today anyway after that wonderful Caroline/Stefan filled episode tonight :] they were so cute and if they keep having moments like that on the show, it will make me very happy :] _

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :] I started writing the next chapter already so that will be up soon :] And since I kinda already started it, here's a sneak preview of it: _

_

* * *

_"Damon!" Caroline squeaked and got off of Stefan and stood up in a flash and Stefan stood up right next to her too

"So am I the parent catching you two making out in the woods or am I going to play the guy that just happened to stumble upon everything and I go running to Elena and tell her everything?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Damon-"

"I know Stefan, save it. Blondie here beat you to the whole 'Don't Tell Elena' Speech, I didn't tell her the first time, and I won't tell her now, even though I really hate lying to her beautiful face" Damon smiled

"Just leave Damon. Now" Stefan said

"Fine, I'll leave you two to your make-out session, forget I was here" Damon said and in the blink of an eye he was gone and Stefan and Caroline were left there looking at each other now

"…We have to talk, huh?" Caroline asked and looked down at her feet like a five year old in trouble

"I think we can let this one go for now" Stefan sighed and tilted Caroline's head up so he could look into her blue eyes again "Friends?"

"Friends" Caroline smiled and hugged Stefan and didn't want to let him go.

Caroline felt Stefan hug her back and that caused her to smile a little bit. She knew she was attracted to Stefan before she was changed. She never really lost interest in him, even with Elena dating him and her dating Matt…she always found Stefan attractive and kind hearted. But what was that Stefan said a few days ago about her emotions? Caroline pulled away from Stefan and looked at him now and Stefan looked at her confused.

* * *

_So that was the preview, I hope you guys like the story so far! Let me know! :] I love you guys! xoxo, Avril_


	4. The D Word

_And if loving her is,_

_Is a heartache for me,_

_And if holding her means,_

_I have to bleed, _

_Then I am the martyr, _

_Love is to blame, _

_She is the healing, _

_And I am the pain_

**She Is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **The D Word

"Damon!" Caroline squeaked and got off of Stefan and stood up in a flash and Stefan stood up right next to her too

"So am I the parent catching you two making out in the woods or am I going to play the guy that just happened to stumble upon everything and I go running to Elena and tell her everything?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Damon-"

"I know Stefan, save it. Blondie here beat you to the whole 'Don't Tell Elena' Speech, I didn't tell her the first time, and I won't tell her now, even though I really hate lying to her beautiful face" Damon smiled

"Just leave Damon. Now" Stefan said

"Fine, I'll leave you two to your make-out session, forget I was here" Damon said and in the blink of an eye he was gone and Stefan and Caroline were left there looking at each other now

"…We have to talk, huh?" Caroline asked and looked down at her feet like a five year old in trouble

"I think we can let this one go for now" Stefan sighed and tilted Caroline's head up so he could look into her blue eyes again "Friends?"

"Friends" Caroline smiled and hugged Stefan and didn't want to let him go.

Caroline felt Stefan hug her back and that caused her to smile a little bit. She knew she was attracted to Stefan before she was changed. She never really lost interest in him, even with Elena dating him and her dating Matt…she always found Stefan attractive and kind hearted. But what was that Stefan said a few days ago about her emotions? Caroline pulled away from Stefan and looked at him now and Stefan looked at her confused.

"What?" Stefan asked

"You said, when your turned into a vampire, everything is amplified, right?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Stefan said "Why?"

"…Can feelings for people be amplified too?" Caroline asked

"If you liked them or loved them before you changed, most likely, yeah, their amplified, why?" Stefan asked

"…I think I know what's going on now" Caroline sighed "You remember when you first came to Mystic Falls and we were at that party and you basically told me that you have no interest in me?" Caroline asked

"…Yeah" Stefan said "Where are you going with this Caroline?"

"Well, I kinda always still…liked you. Even though you turned me down, I still always liked you and…I think it amplified" Caroline said and just wanted to tell Stefan everything now "And every time I've kissed you so far Stefan, it's been like…explosions and fireworks going off in my head and I know it's wrong on so many levels, but I can't help it, it just…happens" Caroline sighed and looked down now "And…I don't know what to do anymore"

"…We'll handle this, okay?" Stefan said and lifted her gaze back up to his "I promise you Caroline we'll handle everything and anything one step at a time, okay?" Stefan asked

Caroline just nodded a little bit and kept her eyes locked on Stefan. "Thanks again Stefan, you're a really good friend and…teacher I guess" Caroline smiled

Stefan just smiled and hugged Caroline again. "So, you told Damon about the first time we…"

"Kissed? Yeah" Caroline sighed "He wouldn't leave me alone and I just wanted to go home that night and I just told him. I knew he wasn't gonna tell though, he cares about Elena too much"

"How did you know he cared for Elena so much?" Stefan asked

"It's a girl thing, 90% of the time we can see when a guy is really into a girl" Caroline said

"And what about the other 10%?" Stefan asked

"Sometimes we can't see it, not all guys are easy to read like Damon" Caroline said

"And where does that leave me?" Stefan asked with a smile

"…Your in the unreadable guys category." Caroline smiled "You kind of always wear a poker face, you never let anyone know what your feeling other than when you smile. Other than that, your usually always serious looking"

"Am I really that serious all the time?" Stefan asked

"Oh yeah, you act like 162 year old man" Caroline laughed "You don't act 17 at all"

"I used to be fun" Stefan said with a small smile "I had this friend, Lexi, she was one of the only ones who knew that I could actually be fun when I wanted to"

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked

"Damon killed her" Stefan sighed

"Oh…I'm sorry" Caroline said and Stefan nodded "You know, we could hang out too, just to have fun. You don't always have to be serious Stefan for me, I'd like to see the rare side of Stefan Salvatore. The one that doesn't worry about his pain in the ass brother who shall not be named at the moment"

"You might see him one day, who knows when, but you'll see him" Stefan smiled

"Promise?" Caroline asked

"I promise" Stefan laughed

"Good" Caroline smiled "…I'm hungry" She blurted out and looked around "You think that deer is still close by?"

"Let's start you out with bunnies" Stefan said "Their easier"

"I have to kill a poor innocent bunny?" Caroline asked

"It's either the bunny of a human being" Stefan said

"…Fine, come on, let's go find Thumper" Caroline sighed and started walking into the forest with a laughing Stefan behind her "Shut up" Caroline laughed and playfully slapped Stefan on the arm.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were walking into the Boarding House, Stefan was still laughing and Caroline was pouting as she pulled the leaves out of her hair still.

"That rabbit was **way** faster than expected and I was wearing heels! Let's see you catch a rabbit in high heels!" Caroline said

"Maybe next time you won't wear heels now" Stefan smiled

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Caroline sighed

"I'm sorry Care, but at least you caught the rabbit" Stefan smiled

"…Yeah, I guess so" Caroline smiled and saw Stefan walking into the living room and pouring himself a drink

"Want one?" Stefan offered her "It keeps the blood cravings down"

"…Sure" Caroline said and walked into the living room and took the drink Stefan handed her and started drinking

"Don't worry, vampires have a high tolerance to alcohol" Stefan said

"Looks like I'm going to have to drink a lot then so you drink up too" Caroline said "I wanna see the fun carefree Stefan the one that does **not** worry about the D word"

"The D word?" Stefan asked

"Damon, duh" Caroline laughed "Now drink up and loosen up"

Stefan just laughed and took a sip of his drink as Caroline ordered him too. "There, happy?" Stefan asked

"Nope, keep drinking" Caroline smiled

"Your not going to quit until you get me drunk, are you?" Stefan asked and smiled

"Nope, so keep drinking until I say you can stop" Caroline smiled "Tonight you are getting wasted Stefan Salvatore" Caroline said mischievously and smiled at Stefan, she wanted to get to know the rare side of Stefan Salvatore that no one saw.

* * *

_A/N: More of a friendly kinda chapter :] No kissing, but their getting to know each other now :P _

_So I hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait for next weeks TVD, it looks exciting! And I wonder what Katherine is going to make Caroline do, when she came into her room at the end of the episode...It can't be good whatever it is. _

_xoxo, Avril_


	5. The Real Stefan

_Don't listen to the world, they say we're never gonna make it, _

_Don't listen to your friends, they would've never let us start,_

_And don't listen to the voices in your head, _

_Listen to your heart_

**Listen To Your Heart by The Maine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Real Stefan

Caroline and Stefan were sitting in the living room of the Boarding House, wasted, and laughing about how serious Stefan is pretty much all the time. Caroline found herself laying down in Stefan's lap and looking up at him and for the first time saw a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh my god, I think the apocalypse is coming, Stefan Salvatore just genuinely smiled!" Caroline said and laughed

"Is it really **that** big of a deal?" Stefan asked

"Yes" Caroline giggled

"I get it, I take things _way_ too seriously sometimes" Stefan laughed "You on the other hand…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked

"Well, I can't really blame you right now I guess, because of you emotions being heightened and everything" Stefan said

"What are you implying Mr. Salvatore?" Caroline asked as seriously as she could without bursting into a giggle fit

"Well, you just have a tendency to be a little…neurotic sometimes and insecure about yourself, and your very…controlling. But that's probably just you going through the change" Stefan said

"So with the change and everything, basically, right now, your calling me an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?" Caroline asked

"Well, I wasn't gonna put it like that…" Stefan smiled

"Well look who's talking!" Caroline laughed "I have seriously never seen anyone more serious than you in my life and as of now, my unlife. I like this Stefan though, the one that knows how to laugh"

"I like this Stefan too" Stefan smiled "He hasn't been around for about…fifty years"

"Way too long" Caroline smiled "I say we make getting completely wasted like this a once a week kinda thing"

"Sounds like a plan" Stefan laughed

"You know Stefan, you're right about this getting wasted thing, I'm not hungry at all right now" Caroline smiled

"Told you" Stefan smiled

"I see why Damon drinks all the time now" Caroline said

"Well, partly because of this, but the other half of the time he's drinking. He's either depressed, pissed off, or just because he's an alcoholic" Stefan said

"Oh…well still, this stuff works" Caroline smiled and sat up now, getting out of Stefan's lap

"Why does it smell like a liquor store in here?" Damon's voice rang through the house as he walked into the living room and looked at Stefan and Caroline with a smirk plastered on his face "Alcohol must work completely different on you two, I half expected to walk in here and see you two having a drunken make-out session"

"We're not like that Damon" Caroline spat "We're friends"

"With benefits" Damon added with a smirk and sat down on the chair next to Stefan and Caroline and started drinking his scotch

"Not true Damon" Caroline said

"Really? Then what would you call that make-out session earlier in the woods? What did you trip and fall on Stefan's lips?" Damon asked

Caroline opened her mouth to say something back to Damon, but she just shut up and pouted, looking away from Damon. "I'm not talking to you anymore" Caroline pouted

"Finally, it's a miracle" Damon smiled

"Damon, back off of her, okay?" Stefan said sticking up for Caroline and she smiled at him and he smiled back

"Okay, whatever, stick up for blondie, or your girlfriend, or whatever you want to call her" Damon smiled

"She's my friend Damon, something you know _nothing_ about" Stefan said

"I beg to differ, Elena and I are friends" Damon smiled "And lately with you being all tied up with training the baby vampire Caroline here, we might even be more than friends soon"

"Believe what you have to Damon" Stefan sighed

"Stefan…you don't have to spend all your time with me, I know you have Elena and," Caroline glared at Damon "That _thing_ that's related to you to take care of. I can handle myself"

"Caroline, your only a few days old" Stefan said "I promised to not let anything happen to you, and I'm keeping that promise"

"…Okay" Caroline sighed "Can you take me home Stefan?"

"Sure" Stefan said and stood up off the couch and helped Caroline stand up now too and walked with her out the door

Caroline just wanted to walk home, to walk and talk with Stefan and no Damon.

"Sorry about him" Stefan sighed

"It's okay" Caroline smiled "He's Damon, nothing you can do about that" Caroline laughed

Stefan just smiled back at Caroline and kept in step right next to her.

"You know, it was really nice to see you relaxed for once Stefan, I got to know some of the real you" Caroline smiled

"And was the real me interesting and non-serious?" Stefan asked with a smile

"Totally interesting and completely irresponsible and non-serious" Caroline laughed

"I'll make sure you see him more often then" Stefan said

"That'd be nice" Caroline said

Most of their walk home was silent, and they just enjoyed having the other right next to them. Once Stefan and Caroline reached her front door, they gave each other a hug goodbye and Stefan took off while Caroline walked into the house and saw her mom in the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing up so late? It's like 1:30 in the morning" Caroline said

"I was waiting for you to come home" Her Mom sighed "I got a call from Matt, saying you took off somewhere with Stefan and you weren't answering your phone, I was worried about you" She said and turned around to face Caroline "Where were you?"

"Well, after Stefan and I left the Mystic Grill we…went to his house and watched a movie with Damon and Elena" Caroline lied "A few movies, and we lost track of time, Sorry"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Her mom asked

Caroline felt her pockets and realized her phone was missing. "Crap, I think I left it at Stefan's house" Caroline sighed "I'll get it tomorrow"

"…Okay" Her Mom sighed

"Goodnight Mom" Caroline said and started walking upstairs

"Goodnight Caroline" Her Mom said and that was the last thing she heard before she walked into her room and got ready for bed, she was thankful that her mom wasn't close enough to her to smell the alcohol coming off of her.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up and smiled as the sun shined into her room and she wasn't burning up in pain. The sun still bothered her eyes a little bit, but she could handle that. Caroline got showered and dressed and walked downstairs happily to her mother. She had a little bit of a hangover, but really, it felt like it was barely there.

"Morning Mom" Caroline smiled and kissed her Mom on the cheek

"What's up with you?" Her Mom asked with a smile "Lately you stay up in your room with the curtains closed all morning"

"Well, I just had a good time hanging out with my friends last night" Caroline smiled "They put me in a good mood"

"I'm glad to hear that" Her Mom smiled "Well, I'm off to work, bye honey" She said

"Bye" Caroline smiled and watched her mom walk out the door

Caroline sat down at the kitchen table for a minute, thinking about what she was going to do today, her first day out in the sunshine as a vampire. It sounded weird, but she was excited to go out there. And she was a little bit hungry now too. She wanted to text Stefan, but remembered that she lost her phone last night over there.

"Looks like I'm going over there anyway now" Caroline said to herself, grabbed her keys, walked out the front door and took off at vampire speed towards the Boarding House.

Once Caroline got there, she stood there happily at the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer and no one did. She thought that was a little weird, but she waited anyway for a few minutes. Once she realized that no one was there, she was about to take off when she saw Stefan walking up the driveway to the Boarding House now.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Hey, uh, I lost my phone here last night I think" Caroline sighed "Where were you?"

"Elena's house. Her, Damon, and Alaric are going up to the college where Isobel used to work, looking through some of her research for something" Stefan said

"Oh, so it's just us today then, huh?" Caroline asked

"Guess so" Stefan smiled "Well, let's go find your phone" Stefan said and opened the door to the house and let Caroline walk in first

"Stefan, can you call my phone? I'm gonna see if I can find it" Caroline said

Stefan nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called Caroline's cell phone. She smiled a little bit noticing how she was on his speed dial, she would have to put Stefan on her speed dial once she found her phone. Suddenly, Caroline herd her cell phone going off, she traced it right to the living room, and it was right in between the couch cushions.

"Found it!" Caroline yelled to Stefan in the other room and he hung up his phone "You know, being a vampire does come in handy sometimes" Caroline smiled as Stefan walked into the room

"I guess so" Stefan smiled

"Uh Stefan, I know you said we'd practice fighting today, but, I was wondering if we could hunt again, I'm kinda hungry" Caroline said

"Sure" Stefan smiled "Come on, let's go"

Caroline smiled and happily walked out the door with Stefan.

"Where are we hunting today?" Caroline asked

"How about over by the old Lockwood mansion, tons of rabbits over there" Stefan smiled

"Okay" Caroline smiled "I'll race you there"

"Your on" Stefan laughed

And like that, Caroline took off ahead of him and Stefan took off shortly behind her.

* * *

_A/N: Guilty as charged, I've been spending my Saturday writing all day, I've just been in a writing mood today :] _

_And yes, I **had** to use that line from the show, the one where Caroline said "So you're saying that now i'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?", I thought that part was hilarious :P I guess with this story I'm trying to go along with the show a little bit, just make it a little more Steroline filled :] _

_I love you guys and I hope you love this chapter :] xoxo, Avril_

_Oh, and here's a preview of the next chapter, sorry I forgot it on the last one :[_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: **You Saved Me

After Caroline and Stefan had finished hunting, Caroline heard laughing nearby, and she remembered that everyone was down at the swimming hole today. She decided to distract herself from hearing everyone having fun by talking to Stefan who was shortly behind her walking out of the woods.

"You know, I was just thinking about this, isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked

"Well, you sorta skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire" Stefan said "Hey Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me"

"No, I am" Caroline said sighed and looked at Stefan and smiled "it's just…everything's changing so fast, you know? One minute I'm in love with Matt, and the next, I'm ready to rip his throat out like I was last night" Caroline said "I never believed in vampires, ever, until I became one" Caroline sighed

"I know it's tough Care, I've been where you are right now before. I was a newborn vampire too at some point" Stefan said "I know it's tough, but you can make it through this. You're already getting better at hunting bunnies" Stefan smiled

Caroline smiled and looked down at her shoes. "That's because I'm not wearing heels today" She smiled and Stefan looked down now too and saw that she was right, he didn't even notice that earlier today. "And," Caroline piped up which caught Stefan's attention "I have a really good teacher"

* * *

_There you go :] I hope you guys like this chapter and the preview :P I love you guys! xoxo, Avril_


	6. You Saved Me

_And I feel a weakness coming on, _

_Never felt so good to be so wrong,_

_Had my heart on lockdown,_

_And then you turned me around._

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child, _

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile,_

_It's not complicated, I was so jaded._

**Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls**

_A/N: A few things might have been changed from the preview, but not much :]_

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **You Saved Me

After Caroline and Stefan had finished hunting, Caroline heard laughing nearby, and she remembered that everyone was down at the swimming hole today. She decided to distract herself from hearing everyone having fun by talking to Stefan who was shortly behind her walking out of the woods.

"You know, I was just thinking about this, isn't it wrong to be killing all these bunnies too?" Caroline asked

"Well, how do you purpose on surviving then? Human blood is out of the question for you" Stefan said and Caroline knew he was right and she just sighed in response "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me"

"No, I am" Caroline said sighed and looked at Stefan and smiled "it's just…everything's changing so fast, you know? One minute I'm in love with Matt, and the next, I'm ready to rip his throat out like I was last night" Caroline said "I never believed in vampires, _ever_, until I became one" Caroline sighed

"I know it's tough Care, I've been where you are right now before. I was a newborn vampire too at some point" Stefan said "I know it's tough, but you can make it through this. You're already getting better at hunting bunnies" Stefan smiled

Caroline smiled and looked down at her shoes. "That's because I'm not wearing heels today" She smiled and Stefan looked down now too and saw that she was right, he didn't even notice that earlier today. "And," Caroline piped up which caught Stefan's attention "I have a really good teacher"

Stefan was about to say something back when someone else's voice came out into the woods.

"Caroline?" Matt said

Caroline turned around and faced Matt now. "Oh, hey Matt" Caroline said

"What are you doing out here? The party's over there" Matt said

"I know, I was just heading over there…with Stefan" Caroline said and looked at Stefan really quick, and he nodded, agreeing to go along with it

"Oh okay, but uh, do you think we could talk first? I know you probably don't want to but-"

"Sure" Caroline said

Stefan looked at her, and Caroline nodded, they sort of already had their own silent language figured out. Stefan watched Caroline walk off with Matt into the woods and he would be nearby waiting for her.

* * *

Caroline stormed out of the woods and towards the party to find Stefan. What started out as a conversation with Matt, slowly turned into Matt being crazed with jealously thinking that Caroline was secretly dating Stefan now. Not only was she pissed off that Matt had the nerve to accuse her of such a thing, but she was also offended that Matt would think that not only would she cheat on him, but go behind Elena's back like that. But he was partially right, she kissed Stefan behind Elena's back, twice, but they were friends now, just friends, and that's all they will be. And obviously, Matt just wasn't part of her future anymore.

Caroline finally found Stefan sitting close to the water and she sat down right next to him. Stefan didn't have to ask or even look at Caroline to guess that her and Matt had a fight and she was pissed off right now.

"…You wanna go swimming?" Stefan asked

"…Vampires going swimming? I have to admit, I've never heard of that one before" Caroline said and smiled a little, she felt her anger melting away a little bit

"We can swim Caroline, the water's not going to kill us" Stefan laughed

"Unless it's holy water, right?" Caroline asked

"No, holy water is safe for us too" Stefan laughed

"Really? Huh, well then, sure I guess" Caroline smiled "But I'm not exactly dressed to go swimming"

"Go home and change, I'll meet you back here" Stefan smiled

"Okay" Caroline smiled and got up and followed Stefan into the woods where they could safely part ways and take off towards their houses at vampire speed.

* * *

Caroline came back to where her and Stefan took off in the woods and he was standing there waiting for her in the woods. Stefan smiled as Caroline walked up to him.

"Ready?" He asked her

"Yeah, that vampire speed comes in handy too" Caroline smiled

Stefan just laughed a little and walked with Caroline back to the party. Caroline took off her shirt and shorts and was standing by the lake in her bikini. Stefan was starring at her for a minute, but looked away when she looked over at him.

"Your jumping in first" Caroline said

"How about we go in at the same time?" Stefan asked and took his shirt off and Caroline couldn't help but stare while he did but she looked away before he could see her

"No way, your going in first" Caroline laughed

"No, I think you are Care" Stefan smiled and before Caroline knew it, Stefan gently pushed her into the water

Caroline looked back up at Stefan shocked as he was laughing.

"I _cannot_ believe you just did that!" Caroline laughed "Okay, I'm in here, now you have to get in her or I'll drag you in"

"Fine" Stefan laughed and jumped into the water close to Caroline

"It looks like I'm hanging out with the fun Stefan today" Caroline smiled

"I guess you are" Stefan smiled back

_**

* * *

Meanwhile: **_

Tyler was looking at Stefan and Caroline in confusion, wasn't Caroline still with Matt? And speaking of Matt, he hadn't seen him in a few minutes now. Tyler looked around the place and spotted Matt talking to Amy Bradley.

"Hey Matt, got a sec?" Tyler asked

"Sure" Matt said and Amy got up and walked away

"What's up with Forbes and Salvatore hanging out now? I thought he was with Elena?" Tyler asked

"I don't know, she says their just friends" Matt sighed "But we broke up anyway so she can see whoever she wants to"

"Whoa, you and Forbes are over with?" Tyler asked "When did this happen?"

"Ten minutes ago" Matt said "I found her out in the woods with…Stefan…on the way here"

"She was out in the woods…with Stefan?" Tyler asked "That sounds a lot like-"

"They weren't doing anything Tyler, I walked up on them" Matt said

"I'm just saying, they look pretty friendly now" Tyler said and pointed out Caroline and Stefan laughing at each other in the water "You know, I've never seen Salvatore smile at all before he started hanging out with-"

"That's enough Tyler" Matt warned him

"Just saying" Tyler said "Look, I'm sorry you and Forbes are done with, but you gotta move on, she was annoying as hell anyway, I have no idea how you put up with her" Tyler sighed "Plus, it looks like she moved on pretty quickly" Tyler said and walked away

* * *

The sun was setting, Caroline and Stefan were out of the water for a few minutes now, and we're getting ready to leave soon.

"I had fun today Stefan" Caroline smiled "Second day in a row I've gotten to see the fun side of Stefan"

"That's definitely a rare occasion" Stefan laughed "I had fun today too Caroline"

Caroline and Stefan ended up not getting ready to leave until after sunset when the rest of the party was pretty much done and over with. Caroline and Stefan were walking up from the lake and Caroline was taking her cell phone back that Stefan held for her.

"Thanks" Caroline smiled and looked at her cell phone before putting it away and saw a few text messages on there and a voice mail.

**Elena: **_Caroline, be careful tonight, okay? Just promise me you'll be careful if you go hunting…_

**Matt: **_Care, where are you? I want to apologize to you for being such an ass earlier today_

**Bonnie: **_I'm proud of you Caroline, I heard your diet of bunnies is going good so far with Stefan. _

Caroline was confused by the text from Elena, didn't really want to find Matt weather he was apologizing or not, and felt proud of herself after reading what Bonnie said. She was doing okay so far on the bunny diet. Just then Stefan's phone rang, Caroline knew it was probably Elena after that weird text.

"I'll be here" Caroline smiled at Stefan and he walked off a little bit to take the call from Elena

Caroline sighed and stood there, waiting for Stefan to come back, but then she heard Matt walking up behind her.

"What Matt?" Caroline asked

"I wanted to talk to you" Matt said

"Again? I think our last talk pretty much covered everything from raging jealousy to we're over" Caroline said

"Please Care?" Matt asked

"…Fine" Caroline sighed "But please stop calling me Care, we're not dating anymore, remember?"

Matt nodded and led Caroline into the forest. She was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, but it was drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat. She wasn't used to being around humans alone for too long unless she was sleeping or Stefan was with her. Soon her eyes drifted to Matt's neck and she was watching his pulse.

"Caroline?" Matt asked

Caroline didn't say anything and felt her eyes changing and her fangs coming out and she didn't want to stop it as his heart beat got louder and louder.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Matt said "Ow!' He said and pulled his hand back and saw he had a cut on his wrist now

That set Caroline off and she leaped towards him, closing the gap between them and biting into his neck. She tasted his blood pouring into her mouth and even though it was wrong, it tasted so good compared to bunny blood.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled and knocked Caroline back off of Matt

"Oh my god" Caroline said and was looking down now at what she did to Matt and tried to go over to him

"No, Caroline" Stefan said and held her back "We need to get out of these woods. Now" Stefan said seriously and Caroline saw that in his eyes now

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she heard something that sounded like growling in the woods and that it was surrounding them almost

Stefan kept looking around and heard the growling getting closer and closer and circling him, Caroline, and Matt who was down on the ground and not moving at the moment. "Matt, stay here, we'll come back for you, I promise" She said and Matt nodded a little in return.

Caroline started hearing the growling getting closer and closer, running in circles around her and Stefan and she felt herself getting more and more scared by the second. Stefan held her by her shoulders now and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline we need to run, okay?" Stefan said to Caroline who was trying to not freak out right now "It's gonna follow us, it's gonna hunt us down. But we need to make sure Matt stays safe, okay? We need to get this thing away from Matt. You understand?" Stefan asked her

Caroline nodded and she took off and Stefan was right behind her. She was running through the woods, avoiding all the trees and branches that were coming at her while that growling kept getting louder and louder and closer to her and Stefan. But she had no idea what she was running from. Caroline suddenly stopped and grabbed Stefan and looked him in the eyes.

"Wait, what is it?" Caroline asked

"It's a werewolf!" Stefan said "And it will kill us Caroline. We'll talk about this later, right now we need to go."

"Hey!" Tyler's voice came booming in and Stefan and Caroline both looked at Tyler walking close to them "What are you two doing?"

Stefan took a step away from Caroline and looked right at Tyler. "What are _you_ doing here?" Stefan asked

"Look, it's not cool what you two are doing to Matt, going behind his back and everything sneaking around-"

"Tyler, no time for this" Caroline hissed "We need to leave, **now**"

And right before Tyler could say something back to Caroline and Stefan, a wolf came out of nowhere and pounced on Caroline causing her to scream. The wolf had Caroline pinned down on the ground and was growling and snarling right in her face and Caroline was scared beyond words at the moment. She knew this thing could kill her now, and she wasn't planning on dying again for a long time.

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled out

Stefan finally reacted and knocked the wolf right off of Caroline and was finally face to face with this werewolf. The wolf was growling and snarling at Stefan now, bracing itself to attack Stefan.

"NO!" Tyler yelled and the wolf swung his attention towards Tyler now

Stefan and Caroline were now looking from the wolf to Tyler who seemed to be having a stare down right now. The wolf was still growling and snarling at Tyler, but finally after a minute, the wolf backed down and ran off into the woods. Tyler, Caroline, and Stefan were all left standing there in shock. Not only had Caroline and Stefan come face to face with their first werewolf, but Tyler seemed to have a power over the wolf and Tyler witnessed Stefan using his vampire strength to save Caroline.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so the parts that I did use from the show, I tried to change their lines up a little bit so it still made sense but I wasn't using the lines word for word, so I hope it works :] _

_I hope you guys like this chapter, the whole swimming idea thing, I was watching Bad Moon Rising again and I just thought "What if Stefan and Caroline went swimming while at Tyler's party?" So, they did now :P _

_By the way, I think this guy is brilliant just for saying this: "It's so obvious that Elena should be with Damon, a guy who can actually challenge her, and Stefan fits better with newbie vamp Caroline because she brings out his fun side." -Andy Swift, _

_Okay, and now time for the preview: _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**: The Lover's Curse

"You're not gonna remember me biting you" Caroline said while staring at Matt, using compulsion on him "Or what you saw me change into"

"We were just talking in the woods" Matt said back to Caroline

"And then an animal attacked you" Caroline said, still keeping her eyes on Matt "It came out of nowhere and attacked you"

"It was weird, it just came out of nowhere like that" Matt said

Knowing that it worked, Caroline slowly walked away from Matt and back over towards Stefan. "…What are we gonna do about Tyler?"

"I took care of it" Stefan said

"…I can't believe I hurt him" Caroline finally said "I just…I wasn't in control and all I heard was that damn heartbeat and-"

"I know Caroline, accidents happen" Stefan said

"Oh god, what's Bonnie gonna think now? I promised her I wasn't gonna hurt anyone and now this!" Caroline said

"Shh, calm down Caroline, Bonnie doesn't have to know about this, okay?" Stefan said

Caroline just nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she was getting way ahead of herself, that and the whole werewolf attacking her had her freaked out still. Caroline couldn't help herself and she just walked up to Stefan and hugged him, she really just wanted to be hugged right now. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and hugged Caroline back. She didn't cry this time, she was more in control now and didn't want to cry, but she just held Stefan there, just feeling his arms around her made her feel…safer. Like nothing could hurt her and she couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

_So, I hope you guys like the story and this chapter so far :] I love reading your wonderful reviews :] xoxo, Avril__  
_


	7. The Lover's Curse

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack, _

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out, _

_The saints can't help me now, The ropes have been unbound, _

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground,_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins, _

_I want to find you, Tear out all your tenderness_

**Howl by Florence and The Machine **

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **The Lover's Curse

"You're not gonna remember me biting you" Caroline said while staring at Matt, using compulsion on him "Or what you saw me change into"

"We were just talking in the woods" Matt said back to Caroline

"And then an animal attacked you" Caroline said, still keeping her eyes on Matt "It came out of nowhere and attacked you"

"It was weird, it just came out of nowhere like that" Matt said

Knowing that it worked, Caroline slowly walked away from Matt and back over towards Stefan. "…What are we gonna do about Tyler?"

"I took care of it" Stefan said

"…I can't believe I hurt him" Caroline finally said "I just…I wasn't in control and all I heard was that damn heartbeat and-"

"I know Caroline, accidents happen" Stefan said

"Oh god, what's Bonnie gonna think now? I promised her I wasn't gonna hurt anyone and now this!" Caroline said

"Shh, calm down Caroline, Bonnie doesn't have to know about this, okay?" Stefan said

Caroline just nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she was getting way ahead of herself, that and the whole werewolf attacking her had her freaked out still. Caroline couldn't help herself and she just walked up to Stefan and hugged him, she really just wanted to be hugged right now. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and hugged Caroline back. She didn't cry this time, she was more in control now and didn't want to cry, but she just held Stefan there, just feeling his arms around her made her feel…safer. Like nothing could hurt her and she couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Stefan got Caroline back to the Boarding House and managed to get Caroline back to normal again. Caroline was drinking a cup of coffee with Stefan, she thought it was weird at first that vampires could still eat and drink if they had a healthy diet of blood, but then again, it felt good to have coffee again, she kinda missed normal food and drinks over the past couple days that didn't get her wasted or just was plain weird.

"So…when's Elena coming back?" Caroline asked

"Soon, they were leaving when she called me and told me about the werewolves" Stefan said

"Her text message makes sense to me now" Caroline sighed remembering the weird text message from Elena earlier.

"You feeling okay?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…a little freaked out that there's a werewolf running around out there that can kill us" Caroline said

"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna take care of you Caroline, I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and I'm going to keep that promise…even if it kills me" Stefan said

"Don't talk like that Stefan" Caroline said "…I'm not gonna let you die **again** for me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself"

"Well, I'm going to be right there, protecting you" Stefan smiled

"You are a stubborn guy aren't you?" Caroline asked with a smile

"I've been spending way too much time around Damon" Stefan said

"Great" Caroline laughed "You know…I never thanked you for saving me back there from the werewolf, so…thank you" Caroline smiled

"Your Welcome" Stefan smiled

Caroline got up from the table and just stood there in the kitchen for a minute and Stefan got up too.

"Going somewhere?" Stefan asked and laughed a little

"Not yet, just wanted to stand up, I know, I'm weird" Caroline laughed "That, and I kinda wanted to hug you again" Caroline smiled and leaned in and hugged Stefan

"What's with you and the hugs today?" Stefan asked and laughed a little but

"I don't know it's just…I know this sounds cheesy, but I feel…safe when you hug me" Caroline smiled up at Stefan as she pulled away from the hug

"It's not cheesy" Stefan smiled and laughed

It was then that Caroline realized how close her and Stefan were still after the hug and that Stefan was looking at her lips which made Caroline look at his lips. In a matter of a few seconds, Caroline was kissing Stefan. She really wanted to kiss him earlier, but she couldn't, but now for some reason it just felt right now. Caroline smiled a little as she felt the sparks and fireworks come back and Stefan held her close to him as he kissed her. Caroline was getting lost in the kiss and her hands were tangled up in Stefan's hair now, and even when they heard the door open, they didn't pull away from each other, thinking it was Damon just walking in, and it was.

"Make-out somewhere else, I'm not in the mood to deal with you two right now" Damon said "I plan on getting very, _very_ drunk"

Stefan and Caroline pulled away from each other now and took a few steps away from each other. Damon walked through the kitchen and poured himself a huge glass of scotch.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"You get all the girls don't you baby brother? They all go for you" Damon sighed "Katherine, Elena, now you even got blondie here chasing after you"

"Damon-"

"Don't _Damon_ me" Damon spat "It's true. You know, I wonder how Elena would feel if she found out that you and blondie here never stopped being kissing buddies. If she knew that the two of you were going behind her back. You know…maybe she should know"

"Damon, calm down" Caroline said

"Don't talk to me blondie" Damon said with as much venom in his voice as he could put into his voice

"Damon, back off of Caroline" Stefan said

"You made your choice Stefan. You made your choice when you kissed Caroline _again_. Once is a slip up, twice means that you two have something going on and are too afraid to face it. And three times, hell, you two might as well be sleeping together, at least that'd make more sense." Damon said "Well, I'm done. I'm done covering for you two and lying to Elena's face. I **love** her, okay? There I said it. I _love_ Elena. And I'm done covering up your tracks." Damon said and before Stefan or Caroline could say anything of stop him, Damon fled the house and Stefan and Caroline both knew where he was heading.

"Stefan, you've gotta go stop him!" Caroline said

"No, let him go" Stefan sighed and sat down "Let him tell her"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked "You have to go-"

And before Caroline knew it, Stefan was standing up again and holding Caroline and his lips crashed down against hers. Caroline desperately wanted to kiss back, but she fought the urge to and managed to pull away gently.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Making a choice" Stefan said and kissed Caroline again and this time, Caroline caved in and kissed back.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys love this chapter :] _

_Here's the preview: _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:** Find You In The Day

Caroline managed to pull away first from the kiss and she just stared at Stefan. She was searching his eyes for anything, just anything that could tell her that he was lying to her. Because in that moment, Caroline felt like the world was changing at the speed of light, like the earth was shattering and falling out from under her. This wasn't supposed to be happening, Caroline knew it was partly her fault for this happening, but she didn't want it to happen, she wanted everything so stay somewhat normal. Which meant a pain in the ass Damon, and Stefan and Elena together.

"Stefan, we have to go stop Damon" Caroline said and slowly moved Stefan's hands off of her, she didn't look up at Stefan because she knew the expression on his face was already a hurt one, but she couldn't bear to look at it

"…Fine" Stefan sighed

Caroline nodded a little and walked out the front door with Stefan and they took off towards Elena's house.

"Wait here" Stefan said and ran around the back of the house, Caroline guessed that he was probably checking in her bedroom window first to see if Damon was in there telling her already or not. In a second, he came back and Caroline caught a glimpse of his face before she looked away, he was hurt, she could see him trying to cover it up with his serious face. "He told her already" Stefan sighed "It'd be better if we talked to her tomorrow"

"…Okay" Caroline said and started to walk off the steps of Elena's porch.

"Caroline" Stefan said and Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Stefan but she never looked up to see his face again. "What is it Caroline?" He asked and she heard him coming closer to her and every step he took forward, she took back until he stopped walking towards her.

"I just…everything's changing way too fast Stefan" Caroline sighed and finally looked back up at Stefan and felt tears stinging her eyes "I want my old life back! I want to be able to be around people, without wanting to rip their heads off and drink their blood! I want Elena and Bonnie to be my best friends again! And most of all…" Caroline said and looked Stefan right in the eyes as she felt her tears fall "I want to take back all those kisses we shared" She said quietly, but Stefan could still hear it and he looked away from her once he heard it. "I'm sorry" Caroline weakly and turned around and took off from Stefan, heading back to her house.

* * *

_So tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the preview :] Okay I love you guys and I'm gonna go back to writing now :P xoxo, Avril_


	8. Find You In The Day

_Oh, you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out,_

_Oh, you're all I taste,_

_At night inside of my mouth, _

_Oh, you run away, _

_Cause I am not what you found, _

_Oh, you're in my veins, _

_And I cannot get you out. _

**In My Veins by Andrew Belle**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **Find You In The Day

Caroline managed to pull away first from the kiss and she just stared at Stefan. She was searching his eyes for anything, just anything that could tell her that he was lying to her. Because in that moment, Caroline felt like the world was changing at the speed of light, like the earth was shattering and falling out from under her. This wasn't supposed to be happening, Caroline knew it was partly her fault for this happening, but she didn't want it to happen, she wanted everything so stay somewhat normal. Which meant a pain in the ass Damon, and Stefan and Elena together.

"Stefan, we have to go stop Damon" Caroline said and slowly moved Stefan's hands off of her, she didn't look up at Stefan because she knew the expression on his face was already a hurt one, but she couldn't bear to look at it

"…Fine" Stefan sighed

Caroline nodded a little and walked out the front door with Stefan and they took off towards Elena's house.

"Wait here" Stefan said and ran around the back of the house, Caroline guessed that he was probably checking in her bedroom window first to see if Damon was in there telling her already or not. In a second, he came back and Caroline caught a glimpse of his face before she looked away, he was hurt, she could see him trying to cover it up with his serious face. "He told her already" Stefan sighed "It'd be better if we talked to her tomorrow"

"…Okay" Caroline said and started to walk off the steps of Elena's porch.

"Caroline" Stefan said and Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Stefan but she never looked up to see his face again. "What is it Caroline?" He asked and she heard him coming closer to her and every step he took forward, she took back until he stopped walking towards her.

"I just…everything's changing way too fast Stefan" Caroline sighed and finally looked back up at Stefan and felt tears stinging her eyes "I want my old life back! I want to be able to be around people, without wanting to rip their heads off and drink their blood! I want Elena and Bonnie to be my best friends again! And most of all…" Caroline said and looked Stefan right in the eyes as she felt her tears fall "I want to take back all those kisses we shared" She said quietly, but Stefan could still hear it and he looked away from her once he heard it. "I'm sorry" Caroline weakly and turned around and took off from Stefan, heading back to her house.

Caroline was thankful that her mom wasn't home yet. She unlocked the door and walked into her house, locking the door behind her, even though she knew that wouldn't keep Stefan out. She ran up to her room and shut the window and locked herself in her room and let the tears fall. Did she really mean what she said to Stefan? And why was she even feeling like this? She never _loved_ Stefan like how Elena loved him, they were just friends…or were they? They kissed four times. But did they really mean anything? Caroline stopped crying for a minute to think about all the times she kissed Stefan.

The first time she kissed him, she was scarred. She was scarred of the monster she had become and she wanted to feel something human, to do something human without killing someone. And there was Stefan, her knight in shinning armor that saved her from getting staked by Damon and probably Bonnie too if she didn't run into the bathroom. At first, he didn't kiss her back, and there was nothing. But when he held her and kissed back, it was like her world was set on fire. And nothing like that ever happened before, not even with Matt.

The second time she kissed him, later that night, she was still shaken. And she was broken still. Though Stefan tried to put her back together, she was still in pieces that night. And he grabbed her and kissed her again with a passion that burned brighter than the sun. Only for them to be caught by her mom since she was stuck on the porch of their house because she wasn't invited inside her own house. That memory made a small smile cross Caroline's lips, but she quickly made it fade away.

The third time she kissed him, in the woods, she was in the moment. They were having fun, Caroline kept trying to catch Stefan and when she finally did, it was like she couldn't take her eyes off of him. And when they were sitting next to each other after supposedly just calling themselves friends, it was like an invisible force was pulling them closer and closer to each other until their lips finally touched and her world was on fire again. Until Damon interrupted.

And the last time, tonight at the Boarding House, she wanted to feel safe like how she felt in Stefan's arms. She was just attacked by a werewolf for crying out loud, and she was a little scarred still, but that didn't rule over the kiss, Caroline wanted to kiss his lips again and feel truly safe in his arms. And it didn't take him a minute or even a second to kiss her back, he automatically did, and that's what made her smile into that kiss. And when he kissed her, when he made a choice, that kiss was even more passionate than any other kiss they shared before that.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden knock on her window. She walked over to it and saw Stefan standing there.

"Let me in Caroline" Stefan said

Caroline took a deep breath and opened her window. Stefan came into her room through her window and stood right by her until she shut the window and faced him.

"What?" She asked

"Caroline…I understand everything you said back there. I know things are changing fast for you. One minute your only worry is getting out of the hospital to go to the carnival; and the next, your trying not to kill everyone you see" Stefan sighed "But…I can't stop the world from moving on for you Caroline, I just can't. We have to go with the changes and we can't let them stop our worlds from spinning" Stefan said and took a step closer to Caroline and she didn't step back this time and she confidently held her gaze with Stefan's gaze

"I know" Caroline sighed "I guess I just had a freak out moment back there" She said

"I could tell" Stefan said and a small smile crossed his lips and Caroline gave a small smile back

"Sorry I flipped out on you back there" Caroline said and walked over to her bed and sat down "Friends again?"

"…No" Stefan said and Caroline gave him a confused look

"What?" She asked confused "If you don't wanna be friends again Stefan…then why are you here?"

"I came here to do this" Stefan said and walked over to her and sat down on Caroline's bed next to her and kissed her again like he had never kissed her before

Caroline kissed back automatically, not thinking about anything else other than Stefan's lips on hers. A few minutes later, even though Caroline didn't want it to end, Stefan pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Caroline.

"Stefan…I really…I really like you, but, I don't want to date you yet…if that makes sense" Caroline managed to say

"It makes sense Caroline" Stefan said and laughed a little

"Friends?" Caroline asked again and gave Stefan a smile

"Friends" Stefan laughed

Caroline just smiled. She was going to try to keep herself from now on from kissing Stefan until she had everything sorted out in her head. Until she knew Matt was okay, The run in with Tyler was cleared up, Bonnie still trusted her, and the whole Elena thing passed over with Damon telling her what happened between her and Stefan.

"Can we just do something then? As somewhat normal friends?" Stefan asked

"Sure" Caroline smiled

Stefan got off the bed and walked over to Caroline's window and opened it up and looked back at her. "Come on" He smiled and walked out the window.

Caroline got off of her bed and followed Stefan out the window and saw that he was climbing up to her room. Caroline followed him up there and stood next to him on the roof until he sat down and she sat down too.

"What are we doing?" Caroline asked

"I was thinking since it's a clear night outside, we might as well watch the stars" He smiled

"Wow" Caroline said and looked up at the sky "It is nice out" She smiled "And there's that damn full moon" Caroline huffed and Stefan laughed a little "What? I was attacked by a werewolf, not you"

"It's just, the faces you make sometimes, your really one in a million Caroline" Stefan smiled

"Thanks…I think" Caroline said and looked back out at the stars.

Caroline knew they were on the part of their roof where her mother wouldn't see them if she pulled up into the driveway. And with her bedroom door locked, her mom would just think that she was home already and asleep. Caroline just gazed up at the stars with Stefan, everything could wait, until tomorrow at least. Tomorrow she would worry about Elena, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie, and Matt. But for now, she just wanted to live in this moment, right here with Stefan.

Caroline and Stefan stayed up there until the sun came up, just talking and laughing. And when the sun finally came up, Caroline yawned for the first time that night.

"You should probably get to bed, your mom's gonna be getting up soon" Stefan said

"One more question" Caroline smiled and Stefan nodded, starting to feel a little tired himself now. "So you've been alive for like 162 years now…so who's the best friend you've ever had in those 162 years?"

"It's a tie, between two people" Stefan smiled

"Who?" She asked

"Well, you remember Lexi, right?" Stefan asked

"Yeah" Caroline smiled "She was really nice. So who's the other one?"

"You" Stefan smiled

"…Really?" Caroline asked cheerfully and her smile reminded Stefan of when they were swimming together yesterday

"Yeah, really" Stefan smiled

"You're my best friend too" She smiled and leaned on Stefan's shoulder now, watching the sun rise inch by inch up in the sky

She couldn't take it anymore and she finally let her eyes close and she was instantly asleep. Stefan looked over at her and smiled and picked Caroline up and carried her in his arms back into her room. He took her shoes off and tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead before unlocking her bedroom door and hoping out her window.

* * *

"Caroline, sweetie, wake up" Caroline heard her mother's voice and felt her gently shaking her to wake her up

Caroline groaned and opened her eyes and her alarm clock was in her face, it was 8 in the morning, she only got two hours of sleep.

"I'm going to work, okay?" She said and kissed Caroline on the cheek

"Okay" Caroline yawned and sat up in bed

"What time did you get home last night…and why are you still dressed?" Her mom asked

"Early…I was so tired I just kinda passed out as soon as I hit the bed" Caroline said remembering watching the sun rise with Stefan now causing her to smile a little bit

"Okay, well, have a good day sweetie" Her mom smiled and walked out of the room, Stefan must have unlocked her door in the morning when he brought her in here.

Caroline got out of bed, showered and dressed for the day, she knew that today was going to be a long day. Dealing with Damon, Elena, and possibly Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie. But Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself down, she **had** to face them eventually. Caroline grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. Caroline took her time walking to the Boarding House, she figured she'd go see what Stefan was doing before she went and handled Elena and Damon, then again, Damon was most likely still at the Boarding House, so maybe she'd take care of Damon first.

Caroline knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She heard someone walking to the door and they opened the door.

"Hello Blondie" Damon said with a smirk

Caroline looked at him with a disgusted look and rolled her eyes at him. "Would it kill you to put pants on before answering the door?" Caroline asked and walked into the house past Damon

"I wasn't exactly expecting company, what do you want?" Damon asked

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Hunting" Damon said

"Okay" Caroline sighed "I'll wait here for him"

"No way" Damon said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because you annoy me to death, go find Stefan or something" Damon sighed

"Fine" Caroline pouted and walked out the front door and took off into the woods to go find Stefan.

* * *

_A/N: There you go you guys :] I can't wait until Thursday! Hopefully some more Caroline and Stefan moments? And I've been dying to know what Katherine is going to have Caroline do now :/ Whatever it is, it can't be good. _

_Anyway, here's the preview: _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**: The Only Exception

Caroline walked through the woods, yelling Stefan's name, seeing if he was out here. She was about to turn around and go yell at Damon for lying to her, but suddenly, someone tackled her to the ground and she looked and saw it was Stefan.

"You scared me!" Caroline said and pushed Stefan off of her who was laughing now "That's not funny! I was tackled by a werewolf yesterday!" Caroline squeaked

"I'm sorry, I could resist though" Stefan smiled

"Your lucky you're my best friend or I might have to kill you" Caroline said

"Try" Stefan said with a smirk

"God, you've been hanging out with Damon way too long" Caroline sighed and pounced on Stefan and had him pinned down in the blink of an eye "See, I can handle myself" Caroline smiled proudly

"I guess you can" Stefan laughed and Caroline got off of him and stood up

"So what were you hunting now? More bunnies?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Stefan smiled "Hungry?"

"No" Caroline sighed and Stefan looked at her

"Caroline" He said like he was talking to a five year old in trouble

"I swear I didn't kill anyone" Caroline sighed

"I'm trusting you Caroline" Stefan said

"I know" Caroline said "I guess I should hunt then, huh?"

"Probably" Stefan said

"Fine" Caroline sighed and took off into the forest looking for bunnies

* * *

_And I hope you guys loved the chapter and the preview :] Well, I'm gonna go get back to writing :] I love you guys and your wonderful reviews :] xoxo, Avril _


	9. The Only Exception

_Maybe I know, somewhere,_

_Deep in my soul,_

_That love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways,_

_To make it alone, _

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **The Only Exception

Caroline walked through the woods, yelling Stefan's name, seeing if he was out here. She was about to turn around and go yell at Damon for lying to her, but suddenly, someone tackled her to the ground and she looked and saw it was Stefan.

"You scared me!" Caroline said and pushed Stefan off of her who was laughing now "That's not funny! I was tackled by a werewolf yesterday!" Caroline squeaked

"I'm sorry, I could resist though" Stefan smiled

"Your lucky you're my best friend or I might have to kill you" Caroline said

"Try" Stefan said with a smirk

"God, you've been hanging out with Damon _way_ too long" Caroline sighed and pounced on Stefan and had him pinned down in the blink of an eye "See, I can handle myself" Caroline smiled proudly

"I guess you can" Stefan laughed and Caroline got off of him and stood up

"So what were you hunting now? More bunnies?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Stefan smiled "Hungry?"

"No" Caroline sighed and Stefan looked at her

"Caroline" He said like he was talking to a five year old in trouble

"I swear I didn't kill anyone" Caroline sighed

"I'm trusting you Caroline" Stefan said

"I know" Caroline said "I guess I should hunt then, huh?"

"Probably" Stefan said

"Fine" Caroline sighed and took off into the forest looking for bunnies

* * *

"So…we're **not** talking to Elena and Damon today?" Caroline asked

"Nope" Stefan said "I got to Damon already this morning and he said Elena would really rather not talk about this today"

"And your trusting Damon?" Caroline asked

"I checked on Elena and she kept throwing things at me when I went to her window" Stefan said

"Oh, okay…she wants to be alone, it's understandable" Caroline sighed "I feel like a terrible friend right now"

"Caroline-"

"No, I **am** a bad friend Stefan. I kissed my best friends boyfriend four times" Caroline sighed "I suck at friendships"

"We're still friends though" Stefan said

"I've kissed you four times Stefan. That's more than friends" Caroline sighed "I _really_ suck at friendships"

"Just give Elena a day or two to cool off and everything will be fine, okay?" Stefan asked

"…Whatever" Caroline sighed and just kept walking out of the woods and towards the Boarding House

"Are you mad at me for something Caroline?" Stefan asked

"…No" Caroline said "I'm just…mad at myself"

"Caroline, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything" Stefan said and grabbed her by her shoulders and faced her towards him

"Yeah I can, it's called self hatred, I've been there before" Caroline sighed

"Just give Elena a few days before you start going down the whole self hatred path, okay?" Stefan asked

"Okay" Caroline sighed "Can I blame you then?"

"Why?" Stefan asked confused

"Well…I need someone to blame, and technically, you are the one to blame because if you weren't so…" Caroline paused looking for the right word "Kissable, than this never would have happened in the first place"

Stefan just started at Caroline, trying to hold back his laughter. "Kissable?" Stefan asked with a smile on his face

"Shut up" Caroline said and couldn't help but smile a little too and she looked up at Stefan into his green eyes and they were lit up with amusement "See, there you go again" Caroline said "My supposed best friend making himself look kissable again" She said and walked away from Stefan with a smile still on her face

"I can't help it, I must just be 'kissable' around you" Stefan said using air quotes when he said kissable

"So _now_ your making fun of me calling you kissable?" Caroline asked

"Maybe" Stefan said with a smile

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Salvatore" Caroline said

"What are you gonna do, kiss me to death?" Stefan asked and laughed

"I just might, so watch out" Caroline laughed

And before Caroline knew it, Stefan was holding her and kissing her, but it didn't take her long to respond and kiss back. Why did Stefan have to make her see fireworks every time they kissed? If that had never happened, Caroline would have never kissed him again and everything would be okay, but no, he had to set her world on fire every time they kissed, making her want to kiss him more and more. She figured Elena was already pissed off at her, so she might as well enjoy kissing Stefan while she can before her best friend drives a stake through her heart for being such a terrible friend. Stefan and Caroline finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Wow, we do suck at being friends" Stefan laughed

"Told you" Caroline said and pulled away from Stefan and laughed "But getting back to friendship mode," Caroline sighed "What should we do now that we have killed a majority of the rabbit population of Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked

"Let's see, are you up to annoying Damon? He's very irritable today since he drank about every alcohol in the house last night" Stefan said

"Sounds fun" Caroline laughed "Plus, I'm always up for annoying the crap out of Damon"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short :[ I promise the next chapter to be better and, since I saw Memory Lane, it'll be like how the other chapters have been :] I hope you guys like this chapter, and the next chapter will be up soon! _

_Oh, and Memory Lane = Amazing :] That basically describes the episode right there :P _

_I love you guys! xoxo, Avril_


	10. Katherine's Helper

_With a taste of your lips,_

_I'm on a ride,_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under,_

_With a taste of poison paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? _

_And I love what you do,_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Toxic by Britney Spears**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Katherine's Helper

Caroline woke up in her room, and saw someone she never wanted to see ever again sitting on her bed.

"Katherine?" Caroline asked sleepily

"Hello Caroline" Katherine said with a smirk on her face

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"_Your _going to do _me _a favor" Katherine said and stood up off the bed

"…What kind of favor?" Caroline asked

"Your going to kidnap Elena for me" Katherine said

"What?" Caroline asked shocked "I'm not going to kidnap my best friend!"

"Then distract her, do anything to keep her away from the Boarding House tomorrow" Katherine said

"Well…she's having a barbecue tomorrow" Caroline sighed "But…she kinda hates me right now"

"I don't care how you distract her Caroline, spend the day apologizing if you have to, or start apologizing today, just tomorrow, keep her away from the Boarding House tomorrow" Katherine said

"…Fine" Caroline sighed

"Oh, and Caroline…since your new, I'll let you off with a warning, but," Katherine said and in seconds she had Caroline pinned down in her bed, her hands wrapped tightly around Caroline's neck "Keep. Your. Paws. Off. Stefan." Katherine hissed

Caroline nodded slightly and Katherine let go of Caroline with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we had this conversation" Katherine said with a smile on her face "Remember, keep Elena occupied tomorrow"

"Okay" Caroline said and watched Katherine walk out her bedroom door and out of her house

Suddenly it hit Caroline, what did Katherine do to her mom? Caroline got up and out of bed and downstairs in a flash and saw her mom happily making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, Care, I didn't hear you coming down the stairs" She said "What did Elena want?"

Elena. Katherine must have used compulsion on her to let her into the house and made her believe that she was Elena.

"Uh, good. She invited me over to her barbeque tomorrow" Caroline sighed "She's helping Jenna all day today"

"Oh, good" Her Mom smiled "Well, I'm gonna go to work, actually eat something Caroline, I've barely seen you eat anything"

"Okay, Bye Mom" Caroline said

"Love you" She said as she walked out of the door

"…Love you too" Caroline sighed as she walked out the front door.

Caroline walked back upstairs to go get showered and dressed for the day, she was heading over to Elena's house to start begging for forgiveness. That, and she would have to talk to Stefan today too, to tell him that they would have to seriously just be friends, because Caroline knew that Katherine was not playing around.

* * *

Caroline stood there on Elena's porch, waiting for someone, hopefully Elena, to answer the door. And she got her wish, Elena answered the door.

"Caroline?" Elena asked

"Elena, I can explain everything, and I want to say, I'm _so, so, so_ sorry for everything and-"

"Caroline, breathe" Elena said "Come in" Elena stepped aside for Caroline to come into the house "I forgive you Caroline"

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked "I thought you hated me?"

"I never _hated_ you" Elena said "It was never gonna work out between me and Stefan anyway…for tons of reasons"

"Oh…so…are we friends again?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Elena said "You know, I'm having a barbecue tomorrow, we can hang out then?" Elena offered

"Sure" Caroline smiled "I have to go hunting now anyway, it's been a few days" She sighed "I'll call you later Elena" Caroline smiled and walked out the front door

That went easier than expected…something had to be up with Elena for her to forgive her just like that. Caroline decided to investigate a little more and snuck behind Elena's house and got up to her second story window and peaked inside. She saw Elena walking into the room, and plopping down on her bed with Bonnie in there. Caroline decided to listen in to see what was going on.

"You don't think Caroline is working for Katherine…do you?" Elena asked worried

"She might. Katherine is stronger than her Elena. I don't wanna hurt Caroline if she is working for Katherine willingly, but if she's being forced…we've gotta help her. And for now, you have to stay close with her, because if I stay too close, you know Katherine will think something is up, I'm supposed to hate vampires, remember?" Bonnie said

"I know. I don't _hate_ Caroline though, I told her the truth" Elena sighed "Me and Stefan…it was more than just the obvious vampire thing…I just…wasn't in love with him fully anymore"

"Don't even tell me it's-"

"Don't say the D word" Elena sighed "…No…at least I don't think it is" Elena sighed "He's just my friend…somewhat"

"Even friend is still gross" Bonnie sighed

"He's helping us Bonnie, he wants Katherine gone too, and with the werewolves running around now, we could use all the help we can get" Elena said

"I know" Bonnie sighed

Caroline jumped down from the window then. They thought she was working for Katherine, and she was. She felt like a traitor for working for someone who was evil and meant harm to her friends. But she had to do something, she wasn't going to be dumb and stand up to Katherine and let her go along with her plan and do god knows what to Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, and everyone else still human. Plus, Katherine could hurt Stefan and Damon too, she didn't care much for Damon, but she cared for Stefan. Then again, it looked more like Katherine wanted Stefan for herself, but she wouldn't let anyone get hurt. If she had to, she would keep working for Katherine, find a way to tell Elena and Stefan without Katherine finding out so she wouldn't get killed.

Caroline walked away from Elena's house and started heading towards the woods, she needed to hunt to clear up her head a little bit. And then she would go find Stefan, tell him about Katherine and her threats today.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter :] Next chapter will be the barbecue at Elena's house :] _

_Other news; I'm working on another short story thing, like my other story Can't Let Go was, or it might be just a one-shot thing, I don't know yet :P Still working on Shattered, I'm working on chapter 22 right now, so hopefully you guys will like it :] And I'm starting the next chapter of this right after I post this, so thank you guys so much for reading! I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	11. Kat Fight

_Damn, Ain't it crazy when you're love swept?_

_You'll do anything for the one you love,_

'_Cause anytime that you needed me,_

_I'd be there,_

_It's like you were my favorite drug, _

_The only problem is,_

_That you were using me,_

_In a different way that I was using you,_

_But now that I know, it's not meant to be,_

_You gotta go, I gotta ween myself off of you_

**Rehab by Rihanna**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **"Kat"- Fight

Caroline walked up to Elena's front door, knocked, and waited for someone to answer. Elena opened the door smiling.

"Hey Care" Elena smiled "Come in" She said and stepped aside so Caroline could come inside

Caroline walked inside and hugged Elena, she was still trying to get used to being around people without wanting to rip their throats out, and hugging Elena was a start. She kept herself under control and pulled away from the hug and smiled back at Elena.

"Hey" Caroline smiled back"Oh is the food done yet? I'm starved, plus, Stefan said that food and alcohol really cut the cravings"

"Yeah, go on up to my room, I'll bring chips up there" Elena said

"Okay" Caroline said and happily walked up to Elena's room

Caroline sat there and waited for Elena. Elena came up there minutes later with chips for Caroline and she started eating them right away.

"So…how's Stefan?" Elena asked

"Fine" Caroline sighed "Listen Elena, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I swear that I-"

"Caroline, it's okay. I forgive you" Elena said "Stefan and I…we would have ended anyway. There were a lot of problems with that relationship" Elena sighed "Let's stick to happier topics"

"Okay" Caroline said "So…Jenna and Alaric? Are they a thing now? They seemed pretty happy down there with Mason"

"Yeah, they are, finally" Elena smiled

"Glad someone's having a good relationship" Caroline sighed and Elena nodded in agreement "Uh…you and Damon?"

"Friends" Elena said "**Just** friends"

"Whatever you say" Caroline smiled

"What?" Elena asked

"Nothing" She said "But…just think about it. Damon was a complete jackass when he came to Mystic Falls. Now, after spending time with you, when was the last time you heard of an actual murder around here?" Caroline asked

"…A while ago" Elena sighed

"See? You are the reason why Damon hasn't killed" Caroline said "Every time I've seen him, he's been drinking blood from the blood bank" Caroline smiled

"That's true" Elena said "But he's just a friend Care" Elena said

"Okay" Caroline smiled

* * *

Caroline and Elena were downstairs now, eating with Jenna, Alaric, Mason, and Damon who just happened to stop by. They finished eating desert and Elena suggested that since they weren't doing anything else, why not play charades?

"Oh! Uh! Puppy? Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline yelled out while trying to guess Damon's drawing

"Nope" Damon said

"Dances with wolves" Mason said

"Mason wins, again" Damon said

"No fair" Caroline pouted "_That_ does not look like a wolf dancing"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Caroline on this one" Jenna said

"Okay, enough criticizing the artwork" Damon said and handed the marker to Alaric "Your turn to stump the master" Damon said and walked out to the kitchen

* * *

It had been a long day and Caroline was stuffed and a little tipsy while walking over to the Boarding House to go check on Stefan. Elena said she would stop by Caroline's house later, but right now she had to take care of a drunken Jenna since Damon got her completely wasted. Caroline walked right into the Boarding House and walked into the living room.

"Stefan?" Caroline said walking into the living room and there was no answer

Caroline sat down on the couch and saw Katherine's picture on the coffee table. She remembered that Katherine was here now. She thought that they couldn't be too much longer, and she was really to drunk to move again. So she put her feet up and fell asleep on the couch.

Caroline had no idea how long she was asleep, but she heard the front door open and she opened her eyes and saw Elena walking into the house.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"Oh god, Care, you passed out here?" Elena asked "I was looking for you"

"Yeah, sorry" Caroline yawned and sat up "Stefan's-"

"Well, well, well" A third voice popped in and Caroline recognized that it was Katherine's

"Katherine" Caroline said

"I told you to keep her occupied" Katherine hissed "You can't even do that"

"Caroline?" Elena asked

"I'm sorry Elena. She wanted me to keep you away from Stefan and…you weren't supposed to come here" Caroline sighed "She threatened to kill me"

"Threat? Oh no dear Caroline" Katherine said with a smirk "You failed to keep her away. That's not just a threat anymore" Katherine said and walked towards Caroline "I was _telling_ you that I am going to kill you"

And in the blink of an eye, Katherine was pouncing on Caroline and Caroline and Katherine were a blur. Stefan came out from the basement from where he was with Katherine and saw Caroline and Katherine fighting. He looked over at Elena who was starring wide eyed and scarred of the entire thing going on.

"Elena, run, go find Damon" Stefan said

Elena nodded and ran out of the house and got into her car to go find where Damon could be. Stefan ran towards the fight and broke apart Katherine and Caroline.

"Stop!" Stefan hissed and pulled Katherine off of Caroline

Katherine glared at Stefan and before Stefan could say another thing, took off out of the house. Stefan looked over at Caroline and she looked terrible. Katherine managed to cover her in claw marks and bite marks and she was bleeding and healing slowly.

"I think she broke my arm" Caroline said and it came out as a whisper

"Come on" Stefan sighed and scooped up Caroline and laid her down on the couch "I'll take care of you" He said and ran into the kitchen and got Caroline a glass of blood and ran back into the living room and started slowly giving the blood to her

Caroline slowly drank the blood until Stefan took the glass away and sat her up more so she was more comfortable.

"Thank you" Caroline mumbled and was barely able to keep her eyes open

"You did good, standing up to Katherine" Stefan said

"Good" Caroline mumbled

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…to protect you…like I promised" Stefan said and Caroline heard sadness in his voice and he looked away from her

"No crying" Caroline said and lifted up her arm and reached for Stefan and he grabbed her hand and kissed it and Caroline smiled a little bit

"Your gonna be okay Care, your healing up, you just need more blood and some rest" Stefan said and blinked a few times to hold back tears and keep being the big strong guy which made Caroline smile

Stefan gave Caroline the rest of the blood and all her wounds healed up.

"Get some rest Care" Stefan said and kissed her forehead

"Okay" Caroline said quietly and closed her eyes

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys so I hope you like this chapter :] I know it was short, but I hope you like it anyway :] I can't wait for Kill or Be Killed this week :] Hopefully some more Steroline scenes? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! xoxo, Avril_


	12. I Care About You

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone,_

_I can tell by your smile, you're coming undone, _

_I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun,_

_Walk away from the sun and kill everyone._

**Walk Away From The Sun by Seether**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **I Care About You

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she was barely able to recognize her surroundings, she was still in the Boarding House. She looked down and saw herself covered in her own dried up blood, she was remembering the fight now with Katherine, and then Stefan stepping in and saving her. And him giving her the blood to help her heal up through the night. She shifted in the couch and looked out the window and saw the sun just starting to rise. She looked at the chair next to her and saw a sleeping Stefan and about five or six empty blood bags on the coffee table. Did she really drink that much blood? She looked at her arms and legs and all the dried up blood and guessed that she really did need that much. She sat up on the couch and was amazed that she was able to sit up without any trouble at all.

She quietly walked up the stairs to the bathroom in the Boarding House and she wanted to see where else Katherine got her. She looked in the mirror and saw all the dried blood around her neck and on her shirt. She sighed and looked at the shower right there. Stefan was asleep downstairs, and he wouldn't mind, she just wanted all of this blood off of her, and there was no way she would be able to sneak into the house this early in the morning, her mom would be up and walking around getting ready to go to work.

"Stefan won't mind" Caroline told herself and turned on the shower

* * *

Stefan woke up and realized that Caroline wasn't on the couch anymore. He started to panic for a few seconds, but then he heard the shower turning off and figured out she was probably washing all that dried up blood off of her. Realizing that Caroline was safe, he looked at the coffee table and saw all the empty blood bags there from when he was trying to get Caroline's strength back up. He stood up and started getting rid of all the blood bags and the empty glass that Caroline was drinking out of last night.

A few minutes later, Stefan heard gentle footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Caroline walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey" Caroline said "Sorry. I kinda stole one of your shirts, mine was completely covered in blood" Caroline sighed

"It's fine" Stefan said and turned around to hide a smile from Caroline, he kinda liked the sight of her wearing one of his shirts

"Something tells me with Katherine pissed off at me, I'm gonna have to start a whole new pile of dirty clothes: The blood stained pile" Caroline sighed and sat down at the kitchen table

"Don't worry about Katherine, Damon and I are gonna handle it" Stefan said and looked at Caroline and she just gave him a small nod. "So, feel better?"

"Yeah, I don't even really remember much of last night past Katherine pouncing on me and starting to tear me up" Caroline sighed "…If I were human still, would that have killed me, what Katherine did last night?"

"…Probably" Stefan said "Why?"

"Just curious I guess" Caroline sighed "Thanks for saving me Stefan"

"I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you" Stefan sighed

"Why do you look so sad? I'm fine. You saved me" Caroline said "You kept your promise"

"No, I didn't" Stefan sighed

"Stefan-"

"Katherine still hurt you" Stefan said

"And I lived through it" Caroline said "Don't go all serious and broody on me now" Caroline said and Stefan smiled a little, he knew she hated the serious side to him, but she always managed to make him laugh and smile. He looked up and saw Caroline smiling too. "Promise me no serious Stefan today? I don't want to see you beating yourself up over something you couldn't stop" Caroline said

"Fine, no serious Stefan" Stefan said "I promise"

"Cross your heart?" Caroline asked

"Cross my dead and un-beating heart" Stefan laughed and crossed his heart with a X

"Pinkie swear?" Caroline asked and held out her pinkie

"Caroline" Stefan said

"Pinkie swear" She said firmly

"Fine, yes, pinkie swear" Stefan said and pinkie swore Caroline

"Good" Caroline said happily and smiled "So, now that there is no serious Stefan to worry about, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I have to go meet up with Alaric and Damon and talk about the…Katherine problem" Stefan said

"Oh" Caroline said "I probably should go home anyway today, my mom's probably looking for me and everything" Caroline sighed and stood up

"Want me to walk you home and attempt to be normal people?" Stefan asked with a smile

"Sure" Caroline smiled and grabbed her blood stained t-shirt off the kitchen table and followed Stefan out the front door of the Boarding House

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were walking up the street, the sun was just rising, and her mom was walking out the front door and stopped and starred at Caroline and Stefan right by her car.

"Caroline, where have you been all night? And why are you wearing one of, what I'm guessing to be, Stefan's shirts?" Her mother asked and starred at Stefan while she was asking the question

"Mom, it's not what it looks like" Caroline said and hid her shirt behind her back before her Mom could see it covered in blood

"I've more than easy with you Caroline since you got out of the hospital. But I think this is _exactly_ what it looks like" She said and starred at Caroline now

"Mom!" Caroline said and walked up to her "I'm **not** with Stefan" Caroline whispered to her

Her mom sighed and looked between Caroline and Stefan. "I'm not dealing with this right now. We'll talk later Caroline" Her mom sighed "I got to get to work right now. Another animal attack on the edge of the forest. Two campers"

"I'll talk to you later mom" Caroline sighed "Bye"

"Bye" She said and got into her car

Caroline stepped aside and watched her mother pull out of the driveway and head towards the police station. Stefan walked up the driveway right next to Caroline and saw she was blinking back a few tears.

"I hate keeping secrets from my mom" Caroline sighed and wiped away a stray tear

"Things are gonna get better Caroline, I promise" Stefan said

"Better? I'm a frickin' vampire! Things can only get worse from here" Caroline sighed "Katherine wants me dead; Bonnie, even though I knew she's still trying to be my friend, hates what I am; I've attacked Matt and nearly killed him; And too top it all off, my mom is part of some stupid council where if she finds out what I am, she'll kill me" Caroline said

"Don't think like that Care" Stefan said and hugged her "Everything's going to be okay"

Caroline squeezed Stefan tightly and tried to calm herself down.

"Caroline" Stefan said

"Yeah?" Caroline asked while still squeezing him

"Your kinda crushing me" Stefan said

"Sorry!" Caroline said and let go immediately "I'm still getting used to the strength I guess"

"It's fine" Stefan smiled

"So, I'll, uh, see you later?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Stefan said

"Try not to get killed" Caroline smiled "I'd really miss my vampire teacher/ best friend if he got killed"

"I've been alive for 162 years Care, I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon" Stefan smiled

"Good to know" Caroline smiled and gave Stefan another hugged and tried to not crush him this time

Caroline and Stefan finally released each other from the hug and they found themselves both kinda standing there for a minute, not knowing weather to walk away or what to do. Stefan finally broke the stand still and leaned in and kissed Caroline on the cheek. But right after that, Caroline leaned in and kissed Stefan and wrapped her arms around his neck and Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist. After they pulled away from each other, Stefan and Caroline were still just inches from each other still in their embrace and Stefan just smiled and her and she smiled back.

"I promise to keep you safe from Katherine, no matter what" Stefan said

"I don't want you to promise that" Caroline said "I want you to promise me that if you are going after Katherine today…that you'll come back alive"

"As alive as I can be" Stefan smiled

"Promise me Stefan" Caroline said "…I care about you"

"I care about you too" Stefan smiled "I promise to come back"

Caroline smiled and leaned in and kissed Stefan again. Stefan wanted to stay there, but he knew if he did, Damon and Alaric would start looking for him. So he pulled away and after a quick goodbye to Caroline, he took off towards the Mystic Grill while Caroline walked into her house. She looked down at her shirt she still had in her friends and sighed at all the blood.

"It was my favorite shirt too" She sighed and walked into the kitchen and threw it in the garbage, knowing there was _way_ too much blood on that for it to ever come out

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter :] I can't wait for Kill Or Be Killed tomorrow! Hopefully there is more Steroline stuff because I missed the Steroline scenes this week :[ _

_Anyway, in the episode tomorrow, it looks like Caroline's Mom is gonna find out she's a vampire, so I wonder how that's gonna go over. Oh, and I thought I should share this, I saw a tweet from Candice (Caroline) and their filming Episode 9 right now, and I'm serious, in the picture, there were people dressed up as Ghostbusters. I am completely stumped on what they could be doing that involves Ghostbusters. Maybe another Halloween episode? I don't know, but I thought you guys would like to know :] _

_I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	13. Speak Now

_Somehow I found,_

_A way to get lost in you, _

_Let me inside,_

_Let me get lost in you,_

_Change your mind,_

_I'll get lost,_

_If you want me to,_

_Somehow I found,_

_A way to get lost in you._

**Lost In You by Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **Speak Now

Caroline found herself standing in front of a church, wearing a light blue bridesmaid dress, and standing next to Elena in a beautiful wedding dress and Bonnie on the other side of her in the same light blue bridesmaid dress. Caroline looked over at the grooms side and saw Damon as the best man, and Jeremy right next to him, and the groom was…Stefan. Caroline's eyes widened in shock as she saw that and knew what was happening. Caroline wanted to say something to stop the wedding, but no words came out of her mouth.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The pastor said

Caroline kept trying to say something, but there was no voice, and she saw Stefan and Elena get closer and closer. Finally they were just about to kiss and…

* * *

Caroline sat up straight in her bed, gasping for air. She almost died of shock when she saw Stefan sitting there in her room in the corner.

"Stefan?" Caroline said "It's 3 in the morning!" Caroline said, looking at her alarm clock

"Calm down Care" Stefan laughed and walked over to her side and grabbed her shoulders

Caroline took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. Once she was sure she was calmed down all the way, she finally felt safe again with Stefan here.

"Bad dream?" Stefan asked

"Yeah" Caroline said and realized that she still had her iPod on and she took her headphones off

Stefan took her iPod and looked at what she was listening too. "Taylor Swift?" Stefan asked "How could a Taylor Swift song cause a bad dream?"

"Leave it to me to make a Taylor Swift song scary" Caroline said and smiled "I must have fell asleep listening to her new song or whatever. I tried waiting up for you but…I was tired and had no idea of when you were coming back" Caroline sighed and took her iPod back from Stefan and turned it off

"Sorry, I tried to come back earlier-"

"Don't be sorry" Caroline said "I know you were busy" She said and gave Stefan a small smile and he smiled back

"So, I see you really like my shirt, huh?" Stefan asked noticing she was still wearing his shirt from earlier

"Uh, yeah" Caroline laughed "I guess it was my way of wishing for you to come back okay. I didn't know really if you were going to go find Katherine or just planning or what, so…What?" Caroline asked and noticed Stefan laughing

"Nothing" Stefan smiled "It's just…sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours Caroline"

"Trust me, it's a mess up there" Caroline sighed "You would need a very detailed map"

"Or a very good tour guide" Stefan added and smiled

"Yeah, or maybe even both" Caroline smiled

"So, where's your mom? I saw her car wasn't here, is everything okay?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, she came home, but she came in here around like…1 and said she needed to go back to work, another "animal attack" I guess" Caroline sighed

"Sounds like Katherine" Stefan sighed

"Probably" Caroline said "I hope she's okay"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Stefan said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Damon usually roams around the woods at night, he's probably already found them and pretending to care like he always does" Stefan sighed

"That makes me feel _much_ better" Caroline said sarcastically and Stefan laughed

"He's getting better, I should give him a little more credit. It's like he's actually starting to care again after so many years" Stefan sighed

"He has gotten a _little_ better" Caroline sighed "But, no more talking about Damon" Caroline said "Off limits topic, remember?"

"Oh, right" Stefan smiled "So, what should we talk about?"

"How are you still wide awake?" Caroline asked and laughed "I'm tired" Caroline whined

"You can go to sleep, and I can leave if you-"

"No!" Caroline said and grabbed Stefan's arm "I mean…Uh…could you stay here?"

"Sure" Stefan smiled and laid down next to Caroline on her bed and Caroline snuggled up next to Stefan

"Hey Stefan?" Caroline said

"Yeah?" Stefan asked

"…Does the craving blood thing get any better as you get older?" Caroline asked

"…A little" Stefan sighed "Once you can control it, it gets a little better"

"Good" Caroline said "…Do you think if my mom found out I was a vampire…that she'd try to kill me?"

"…No" Stefan said "You're her daughter, vampire or not. I mean, she'd probably freak out a lot, but, I don't think she'd try to kill you"

"…Good to know" Caroline said "Stefan…how many people have you ever loved in your life?"

"…Three" Stefan said

"Only three?" Caroline asked surprised and looked up at him

"Well…if you want to count my parents and, surprisingly, Damon, then six" Stefan said

"Okay, no counting parents or brother" Caroline said

"Three" Stefan said again

"…Who?" Caroline asked as she looked out the window again and rested her head on Stefan

"Well, at one point…there was Katherine, second, there was Elena…and third…"

"Who's third?" Caroline asked and yawned

"…You" Stefan said

Caroline smiled as she heard that and she snuggled up to Stefan closer. "Really, me?" She asked not looking up at him but still had an ear to ear smile plastered on her face

"Yeah" Stefan said "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"If you haven't noticed, not a lot of people love me" Caroline sighed

"Plenty of people love you Care" Stefan said

"Like?" Caroline asked

"Well, there's me" Stefan smiled and so did Caroline "Your mom, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, I think even Damon had come around too"

"I guess you have a point" Caroline smiled and looked up at Stefan "Oh, and Stefan?"

"Yeah?" Stefan asked

"I love you too" Caroline smiled

Stefan smiled back and sat up in Caroline's bed. Caroline sat up too and Stefan leaned in and kissed her. Caroline couldn't help herself with this kiss and she felt her fangs come out during the heated kiss. She pulled back quickly and Stefan saw in the moonlight shinning into her room why she pulled back.

"Sorry" Caroline sighed "I-"

"It's fine Caroline" Stefan said and smiled

Caroline looked closely in the moonlight and saw Stefan's eyes.

"Hey…you too?" She asked

"Yeah" Stefan said and leaned in and kissed Caroline again

She didn't mind now that she couldn't control herself, because now she knew that Stefan couldn't right now either with this kiss. She didn't mind his fangs at all during the kiss, in fact, to her it felt right. But before she knew it, she was laying down on her bed again and Stefan was right on top of her still kissing her. She still didn't mind that, it made her smile a little actually. And she felt his hands slip under her shirt a little, and she still didn't mind. He didn't do anything else except just kiss her, and that was enough for Caroline for now. When the kiss finally ended, Caroline felt like they had been kissing for hours. Neither one of them said a word, they just smiled at each other and Stefan laid next to Caroline in her bed. Caroline got back under the covers of her bed and snuggled up next to Stefan. But before she situated herself to go to sleep. She kissed Stefan on the cheek and smiled at him. He did the same thing to her and Caroline knew that he was going to stay right there with her that night. She laid her head on his chest and felt him gently stroke her hair and her eyelids drifted shut. And that was the first time in a long time that Caroline fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I admit, I was listening to Taylor Swift's new song 'Speak Now' the entire time I was writing this :P I can't help it, I love her songs :] _

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted a sweet chapter between Stefan & Caroline and I wanted to put it up before Kill Or Be Killed tonight so, here you go :] Let me know what you think of this chapter! xoxo, Avril_


	14. Take Care Of You

_Our lives are made in these small hours,_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate,_

_Time falls away but these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain._

**Little Wonders by Rob Thomas **

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: **Take Care Of You

Caroline woke up in her bed right next to Stefan. He stayed the night. She smiled and wanted to give him a kiss, but she heard something moving around downstairs. She knew another vampire like Katherine wouldn't be that noisy, even if she was killing someone, she wouldn't do it like that. Caroline got out of bed and dressed and walked downstairs to see what was going on that caused all of that noise. Walking down the stairs, she saw her mother moving around things by the front door, and amazingly for once, not in uniform.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked confused "Why are you not dressed for work?"

"The volunteer picnic today, remember?" Her Mom said "The one you signed me up for"

"Oh, right" Caroline sighed "So your actually taking the day off to do this? I figured that you'd bail on me and go to work anyway"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you much since you got out of the hospital. And with everything going on…it would be a good way for us to talk" Her Mom sighed

"…I guess" Caroline sighed and turned around to go back upstairs

"Caroline" Her mom said

"…Yeah?" Caroline asked and turned around

"Can you just answer this one question truthfully for me?" Her mom asked and Caroline nodded "You and Stefan haven't slept together yet or anything, right?"

"Ugh, Mom" Caroline whined

"Just answer me Caroline" Her Mom sighed

"No! He's…He's just someone I really care about" Caroline sighed "We're not sleeping together"

"Okay" Her Mom said "Are you gonna leave with me or meet me there?"

"…Give me a minute" Caroline sighed and her mom nodded and Caroline walked upstairs

Caroline made it upstairs and noticed Stefan sitting up on her bed, she was kinda wondering if he heard the conversation she just had with her mom or not.

"Morning" Caroline said

"Morning" Stefan said

"Uh…did you hear me and my mom?" Caroline asked curiously and sat down next to him

"Yeah" Stefan said

"I just…I…didn't mean that I just _care_ about you. I mean I do. But I think if I told her that I love you, she'd probably have a heart attack, it's bad enough that she already thinks I'm sleeping around with you and everything else, I just didn't wanna…upset her more than usual" Caroline sighed

"It's fine Caroline" Stefan smiled "I get it. I thought I was the only one that had caring for people amplified when I turned, but it seems I was wrong"

"No, I'm still a neurotic, control freak" Caroline smiled "I just…don't want my mom finding out about me being a vampire anytime soon"

"Okay" Stefan said and kissed Caroline on the forehead "She won't find out, I-"

"If you say I promise one more time," Caroline laughed

"What?" Stefan asked

"You've made way too many promises Stefan" Caroline said "I don't want my mom to find out, but if she does, I don't want you beating yourself up over it, okay?"

"Okay" Stefan sighed

"Are you going to the volunteer picnic today?"

"Yes, but I think you should go with your mom" Stefan said

"Fine" Caroline sighed "I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah" Stefan smiled "Now go on before she comes up here looking for you"

"How are you getting out without her noticing?" Caroline asked

"Window" Stefan said

"What is it with vampires and windows?" Caroline asked

Stefan just laughed and gave Caroline a quick kiss before getting up and exiting out the window. Once Stefan was gone, Caroline grabbed her cell phone and walked downstairs. Just as she got down to her mom, she got a text message on her phone. She saw who it was from and nearly stopped in her tracks.

"_I'll see you at the picnic" _

Katherine. Katherine was going to the picnic. Was she going to cause trouble? Or just try to kill her? Whatever it was, she had to tell Stefan, but then another text message came, it was Katherine again.

"_Tell anyone and I'll kill your mother" _

_Damnit! _Caroline thought, now if she told Stefan, Katherine would go after her mom. She sighed and put her cell phone in her pocket, she was going to look for Katherine at the picnic then and see what she wanted.

"Ready?" Her Mom asked breaking Caroline's thinking process

"Yeah" Caroline nodded and walked out the front door with her mom

* * *

Caroline was nervously walking around the picnic, she kept avoiding Stefan even though she really wanted to tell him everything; and Damon and Elena were off in their own little world talking and laughing. Caroline knew Stefan was looking for her, and she hated dodging him like this, but she was waiting for Katherine to show up. Finally, after a half hour of dodging everyone to find her, Caroline spotted her in the woods and she made sure no one was watching her before she walked in there up to meet Katherine.

"Caroline, your so cute to think I would let you go that easily" Katherine said with a smirk

"What do you want me to do?" Caroline asked

"I want you to make sure that Mason Lockwood stays away from the Salvatore's, got it?" Katherine asked "I don't want them talking to each other"

"…Okay" Caroline sighed and nodded "I can do that"

"I hope you can, or Mommy's gonna die" Katherine said with a smirk before taking off

Caroline took a deep breath and walked out of the woods and back to the picnic. She looked for Damon and Elena first, they were painting something together, far away from Mason. That was good. Mason was talking to her mom, that was weird, but still good. And Stefan was helping carry something towards where Mason and her mom were, that was bad. Caroline made her way over to Stefan, Mason and her mom. Now her Mom and Stefan were talking, that was even worse.

"Hey, there you are Mom" Caroline said bursting into the conversation "Oh, Stefan I was looking for you" Caroline said looking at Stefan now too

"Where were you Caroline?" Her Mom asked "Stefan said he was looking for you"

"Oh, uh, I was…over by Damon and Elena…painting" Caroline said and pointed out Damon and Elena and what they were doing

"…You weren't over there a minute ago" Stefan said and Caroline wanted to slap him at that moment

"I had to help the girls with the lemonade for a minute" Caroline said "Sorry, I was just…busy helping out" Caroline sighed "Come on Stefan, let's go" Caroline said and grabbed Stefan and dragged him away from Mason and her Mom "You know, she's not exactly your biggest fan right now" Caroline huffed once they were away from her Mom

"I just was looking for you, I thought you were avoiding me or something" Stefan said "Or…worse like Katherine was around"

"No, everything's fine. Sorry." Caroline said trying to divert the conversation away from Katherine. "So, what should we do?" Caroline asked cheerily

* * *

Caroline was laughing and having fun with Stefan while they were planting flowers around the place. So far everything was good, Mason, Damon, and Stefan seemed to avoid each other now, which just made Caroline's job easier. But, she thought that too soon when she saw Damon heading for Mason.

"Crap" She sighed to herself

"What?" Stefan asked

"Oh, uh, nothing, I just…" Caroline said and noticed her mom signaling for her to come over by her which was by Mason thankfully "My mom" Caroline pointed out "I'll be right back" Caroline said and got up and walked over to her Mom but kept her eyes on Damon heading for Mason. "Yeah?" Caroline asked

"Here" Her mom said handing her some lemonade while smiling, "You and Stefan are working pretty hard over there"

"Oh…uh, thanks" Caroline said and took the lemonade "I'll go bring it over to Stefan" Caroline was turning around to walk towards Stefan, but Mason and Damon were dangerously close "Damon!" Caroline said, getting his attention, he stopped and stared at her

"What?" Damon asked

"Uh…I think Elena needs your help, over there" Caroline said pointing over to Elena by the flowers "Go help her" Caroline ordered

"Fine" Damon sighed and thankfully walked away from Mason

"Disaster averted" Caroline sighed to herself and walked back over to Stefan "Here" Caroline said and handed it to him "My Mom thinks were working really hard over here" Caroline smiled and sat back down on the ground with Stefan

"Well that was really nice of her" Stefan said and started drinking the lemonade and stopped right away and spit it out

"Oh my god, Stefan?" Caroline asked worried right away

"Vervain" Stefan chocked out

"They know" Caroline sighed and looked back towards her Mom and Mason and saw them talking about something

Before she could focus in and hear what they were talking about, Damon and Elena cam running over.

"Don't drink the lemonade, it has vervain" Caroline said as they walked over

Damon nodded and helped Stefan up and got him out of there.

"They know Elena" Caroline sighed "They know about Damon and Stefan, what if they know about me too?" Caroline asked worried

"They don't" Elena sighed "I doubt they know about you Caroline, plus, Mason has a bit of a grudge against Damon and Stefan"

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"Damon stabbed Mason, tried to kill him" Elena sighed "He probably told your mom that Stefan and Damon are vampires, I don't think he suspected you at the barbecue"

"I hope not" Caroline sighed "Wait, so…Mason did this?"

"Probably" Elena said "Why?"

"Shit!" Caroline hissed

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena asked

"…Nothing, just, stay here and call me if anything happens, okay? I have to go find Damon and Stefan" Caroline sighed, she was really going to try to find Katherine and let her know that Mason was trying to get rid of Damon and Stefan

"Okay" Elena said

Caroline walked off into the woods trying to see if she could find Katherine first, she was no where. She was about to call her when she heard Stefan and Damon out by the cars in the parking lot. She walked out there towards them and saw Stefan drinking water, trying to get rid of the vervain.

"You okay?" Caroline asked Stefan as she walked up to him

"Fine" Stefan said and kept drinking water

"Mason is going to die now" Damon sighed

"Mason, how do you know it's Mason?" Caroline asked innocently, pretending not to know

"I tried to kill him once, he's the werewolf running around Mystic Falls. He wants us dead now" Damon sighed "I'm gonna kill him, and you can't stop me Stefan"

"No, we're both going to kill him" Stefan sighed

"…There's the brother I know" Damon said

"You guys are insane! You can't just go kill Mason right now! People are here" Caroline hissed

"Go be a nice little vampire and keep Elena distracted, she hates killings" Damon said

"Stefan!" Caroline pleaded, hoping he'd back down

"Just…keep Elena away" Stefan sighed

"Fine" Caroline sighed and walked back down to where everyone was helping out and over to Elena by the flowers

"Everything okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, fine" Caroline said and put on a fake smile to distract Elena from Damon and Stefan walking into the woods and Mason shortly after them

* * *

Caroline was worried to begin with about Stefan and Damon going to kill Mason. But she got even more worried when she heard gunshots in the distance, and when she saw her mom take off towards the woods where the gunshots were from where Damon and Stefan were with Mason. After her mom had been gone for a minute, she knew something was up.

"Elena, we have to go" Caroline said

"What's wrong?" Elena asked

"I think someone just shot Stefan and Damon" Caroline said and Elena started walking right away

Caroline led her towards the woods and she started searching for Damon or Stefan's scent. She caught onto Stefan's scent and followed it until it led her to a spot in the woods, with blood on the forest floor.

"Damn it!" Caroline hissed "They got them"

"We have to find them Caroline" Elena said with panic creeping into her voice

"I know" Caroline sighed and picked up on her Mom's scent now and started following, having a feeling that she was responsible for Damon and Stefan's shooting

Finally, it led her to what looked like the remains of an old house, Caroline remembered this place now. It was the old Lockwood place, where she was with Stefan on the day of that party by the swimming hole. She started concentrating and seeing if she could hear them down there.

"_Stake through the heart, that'll kill them" She heard her mothers voice_

"Their gonna kill them" Caroline said "We have to stop them"

"Caroline…your Mom…" Elena pointed out

Caroline froze in place, she forgot about that. She tried to imagine no more Stefan or annoying Damon in her life, it didn't feel right, and Katherine would surely kill her for letting Damon and Stefan get killed by her mother and Mason.

"We have to stop her" Caroline sighed

"Caroline and Elena" Mason's voice rang through the forest "What are you guys doing out here? It's dangerous"

"Why did you have to tell her?" Caroline asked

"They tried to kill me" Mason said

"You tried to kill me" Caroline said "You don't see me telling my mom you're a werewolf" Caroline hissed

"I think we can come to an agreement here. You don't save them, and I don't tell your mom what you are" Mason said

"…No" Caroline said

"Then I'm sorry to have to do this Caroline" Mason said and started to go for the stairs

"I don't think so" Caroline said and threw Mason up against the tree

Once he was down, he tried to get back up, and Caroline kicked him like a soccer ball and hoped he would stay down now so they could save Damon and Stefan. Once she was sure he was done, Caroline nodded to Elena, signaling her to go down there.

Elena nodded and went down there first. Caroline heard the argument of confusion and she barely heard Damon's voice, what about Stefan? Was he okay? Caroline couldn't take it anymore and barged down there. She knew there was a cop right by the doorway, she attacked him from behind and took some of his blood. She took out the other cop too, to make sure he didn't shoot, and then faced her mom who was completely shocked and terrified to see her daughter's face covered in blood.

"Caroline?" Her mom said weakly

"Stefan!" Caroline said, ignoring her mother and running to Stefan's side, seeing he was bleeding from the gunshot wounds

Stefan was still unconscious, but Caroline held him in her lap, trying to wake him up to know he was still alive. Elena was still standing up against the wall, since her mom still had a gun aimed at her.

"Mom! Gun down, Elena's not a vampire" Caroline said

Her mom slowly lowered the gun and Elena ran to Damon's side, he was awake and in serious pain from all the bullet wounds.

"Stefan, please wake up" Caroline said

As if he was responding to her, he slowly opened his eyes and started wincing at the pain of trying to move around with the bullets in his chest.

"I'll take care of you" Caroline sighed, relived that Stefan was awake now and she gently tried to help him sit up against the wall and kissed him on the cheek letting him know that she was there, even if he was blinded with pain right now. She got up and turned to face her mom. "I guess you wanna know…huh?" Caroline asked her mom

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! _

_I loved the episode last night, and I almost died when I saw Katherine and Mason making out, so didn't see that coming! But, other than that shocker, I loved it :] Especially when Caroline kicked Mason's ass in the forest, I like Mason and all, but he's the bad guy right now :] I think a Caroline/Damon/Stefan/Tyler team up would be awesome, to stop Katherine that is :] And if Tyler did become a werewolf, that'd be even better, I hope he kicks his uncle's ass :P Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :] xoxo, Avril_


	15. Forgive and Forget

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet _

_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you_

_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?_

_What's this about? I figure love would shine through _

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through _

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you_

**She's Got You High by Mumm-Ra **

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: **Forgive and Forget

Caroline was dragging over the unconscious body of one of the cops down there in the cellar with them over to Damon.

"There, drink up" Caroline sighed and Damon started drinking the cops blood

Elena was over in the corner with Caroline's mom, trying to calm her down after everything Caroline had just told her, about how long she was a vampire, how she and the Salvatore's walked in the sunlight, everything she wanted to know, she now knew. Caroline walked over to Stefan's side, he was refusing to drink any human blood.

"Stefan, you'll heal up faster with human blood in you" Caroline sighed and sat down by him

"I can't Caroline, I'm not…myself when I'm on human blood" Stefan sighed

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that, at least let me go hunt down a few bunnies for you" Caroline smiled

"Fine" Stefan said and gave her a small smile back

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and got up and walked over to Elena.

"Keep an eye on everything for a minute, okay?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded

Caroline ran out into the forest in search of bunnies to bring back to Stefan. She noticed Mason had gotten up and ran off, and no sign of Katherine anywhere, so she was safe, for now at least.

* * *

Caroline walked back into the cellar with five bunnies, that would be enough to get him up and moving at least, he would probably go find more later once he was stable. Caroline gave Stefan bunny, after bunny, draining them dry. After the last one, he looked like himself again, and Caroline saw that his wounds were all healed up.

"You can always go hunting later" Caroline sighed

"I probably will" Stefan said

"Well, now that the vegetarian here is done eating, can we please get out of here?" Damon asked

"Damon, you're forgetting something" Stefan said and glanced towards Caroline's mom

"Oh, right, making you forget everything" Damon sighed "That's gonna have to wait a few days" Damon said "You had vervain, I can't do anything until it's all out of your system"

"…I'll stay with Stefan at the Boarding House for a few days then" Caroline sighed and looked at her mom "So you don't have to worry about me"

Her mom didn't say a word, she just nodded and slowly stood up. She made her way for the stairs and started leaving the cellar. Caroline couldn't help but feel hurt, like her mother truly hated her now, like no one loved her. And she couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. When the first few tears fell, she felt Stefan's hand wipe them away. She looked over at him with her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his chest, and started crying.

"It'll be okay Caroline" Stefan told her and held her close and let her cry

"…Come on Elena" Damon said and held his hand out to her

Caroline saw Elena take Damon's hand and glance back at Caroline for just a second, it was like she was trying to tell her everything would be okay too. Caroline buried her face back into Stefan's chest and heard Damon and Elena walk away. She cried for a few more minutes before finally calming down and looking back up at Stefan.

"I look like hell now, don't I?" Caroline asked and wiped away her tears, and even though she just cried for what felt like hours, she was still trying not to mess up her make-up

"No, you look beautiful" Stefan said and gave Caroline a small smile and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek

Caroline couldn't help but smile back, he always made her smile. She needed someone like that, someone to always make her smile even when she felt like crap and no one else in the world loved her.

"Why do you love me Stefan?" Caroline asked out of the blue while thinking about all of this love stuff in her head

"Well, you're beautiful" Stefan smiled "You're also funny, caring, sweet, the cutest thing I have ever seen, and somehow you always manage to make me smile" Stefan said "You're an angel"

"A crazy, neurotic, control freak angel…on crack" Caroline laughed and she saw Stefan laugh too

"You forgot something in that sentence though" Stefan said

"What?" Caroline asked confused

"You're _my_ crazy, neurotic, control freak angel on crack" Stefan smiled

Caroline smiled and leaned in and kissed Stefan. She knew that she could get used to kissing Stefan forever and ever. After all, she had all the time in the world now.

"So, how about we get out of here, get some more bunnies in you, and go to the Boarding House?" Caroline asked

"Sounds good to me" Stefan smiled and kissed her on the cheek

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the living room of the Boarding House when she heard Stefan walking back into the room and he handed her a glass of blood.

"Thanks" Caroline said and started drinking when she noticed something different, it tasted a _thousand_ times better than bunny blood. "Stefan what is this?" Caroline asked

"…Blood" Stefan said "Are you feeling okay Caroline?" Stefan asked

"No, I _know_ what it is" Caroline said "But it tastes…different" Caroline said "Like…people blood"

"Oh, yeah…it is people blood" Stefan said

"I thought you said you weren't gonna drink this stuff, that you weren't yourself when you were on people blood" Caroline said

"Well…I figured that if we both were on it together, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And I'm around you more than anyone else anymore, and last I checked, you're a vampire too" Stefan said

"…Okay" Caroline sighed and kept drinking the blood

"Caroline, I'm doing this to protect you" Stefan sighed "I can't protect you when I'm on animal blood"

"I can protect myself Stefan, I stood up to Mason today" Caroline smiled proudly

"I'm proud of you Care, but, during the full moon, he has the power to kill you with a single bite. And I can't take that risk of letting him hurt you because I wasn't strong enough" Stefan said

"…I guess I see your point" Caroline sighed

"Just, don't worry, okay?" Stefan said "Everything will be fine" Stefan said and took a sip of the blood from his glass

"Okay" Caroline sighed and drank her blood

As soon as Caroline put her glass down, Stefan leaned over and started kissing her. It was just a quick kiss at first, at least that was what Caroline thought. But then he deepened the kiss and before Caroline knew it, she felt his sharp fangs. At first she figured that it was like the kiss that they shared in her room, when they just lost control and couldn't help it, she figured he was losing a little control, and the more she thought about it, she felt her fangs come out too. But then she realized what was really going on. She realized that Stefan was more…aggressive in this kiss, like he had to be in control as he slowly got on top of her on the couch. She realized then that it was the blood getting to him.

"Alright Stefan, enough" Caroline said breaking from the kiss as Stefan moved on to kissing her neck

She noticed that Stefan didn't respond so she tried to gently push him off, but he stayed there, kissing her. She finally built up the strength and pushed Stefan off of her with all of her strength and he finally responded and got off of her.

"Sorry" Stefan said and Caroline watched as his eyes went back to normal and his fangs went away

"…It's okay" Caroline said and kissed him on the cheek "Just…control, remember?"

"Yeah, I know" Stefan said "I tend to lose control around you" Stefan said and gave Caroline a small smile

"I've noticed" Caroline said and smiled back "It's not entirely a _bad_ thing, but, I think with you on the people blood-"

Caroline was cut off by Stefan kissing her again. Knowing that she wasn't going to win this war, she just kissed him back and let the kiss go until he eventually pulled away.

"I love you" He said and brushed a stray in Caroline's face behind her ear

"I love you too" Caroline smiled and gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek

* * *

_A/N: I've noticed today that I've been writing a lot of lovey dovey chapters today, probably has something to do with watching love story movies all day :P I can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic, but not the whole candlelit dinner and heart shaped candy kinda thing, I mean like die for each other kinda love :] _

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter :] I'm gonna go finish watching my movie now :] xoxo, Avril _


	16. Stefan & Lexi's Adventures

_She, She is the word that I can't find _

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive? _

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships _

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

**She (For Liz) by Parachute **

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: **Stefan & Lexi's Adventures

Caroline woke up in the guest room where Stefan and Damon were letting her stay in the Boarding House until the vervain wore off. She barely remembered last night since after Stefan was not only starting drinking human blood again, but he also decided that they should get completely wasted. The last thing she remembered from that drunken haze was dancing with Stefan all over the house…but she knew one thing for sure, she definitely saw the fun Stefan last night. The sun streaming into her room didn't exactly help with the small hangover she had, plus she may have been sun proof now, but it still bugged her eyes. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust and the pounding in her head to stop, but it finally stopped and she slowly got out of bed. She took a step outside her door and looked for signs of someone being up and walking around the house, she checked Damon's room first since the door was left cracked open, she peaked in and saw his bed perfectly made and he wasn't there. Either he was out already or never came home last night. For all Caroline knew, he joined in getting toasted with her and Stefan last night, she didn't even know what time it was right now. She walked back to her room and looked at her cell phone, it was actually early still, 7:30am, way too early compared to when she usually wakes up. She sighed and walked back down the hallway, she was going to see if Stefan was up and moving around yet. His door was cracked open too, but this time she found that he was still there, his bed a mess and he was sleeping face first in his pillows, she could have sworn that she heard him snoring a little bit too. She stifled a giggle and walked out of the room before Stefan could hear her in there. She ran down to her room and figured that while Damon is gone and Stefan was sound asleep, she might as well get showered and dressed for the day since she was way too perky and awake to go back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

By the time she was out of the shower and dressed with her hair and make-up done too, she walked down stairs and saw a half asleep Stefan in the kitchen drinking blood again and trying to wake up while trying to avoid the sun streaming into the room and hurting his eyes.

"Hangover?" Caroline asked as she walked past Stefan and got some blood herself

"Just a little" Stefan said "I see your feeling no pain" Stefan said

"Nope" Caroline said and smiled

"One of the advantages of being a new vampire" Stefan said "Lucky" He said and smiled

"Do you even remember last night?" Caroline asked

"I remember up until about…2 in the morning when we started doing shots" Stefan said

"…What did we do shots of again?" Caroline asked trying to remember if that was after, during, or before the dancing"

"Everything on that table over there" Stefan said and pointed out the kitchen table and all the bottle of alcohol on there, most of them were empty now

"Wow, we got wasted" Caroline said looking at all of them

"I know" Stefan said

"Did Damon come home last night? Because when I looked to see if he was up yet, I couldn't find him, and his bed was made" Caroline said

"…I don't _think_ he came home last night" Stefan said "If it was after 2, I really don't remember" Stefan laughed

"Huh, wonder where he was then…oh well" Caroline said and shrugged her shoulder "…That vervain wouldn't have left my mom's system yet, right?"

"No, probably by the day after tomorrow" Stefan said

"Oh, okay" Caroline said

Caroline wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, it wasn't in that bad of shape, there were glasses and empty blood bags plus shot glasses everywhere, but from how wasted they got, it wasn't that bad. She started picking things up in there a little when she noticed something weird under the coffee table. It was a box, a big cardboard box. She pulled it out from under the table and opened it up. She saw a bunch of random things in there and had no idea what half of them were. But then she started pulling out old pictures and instantly recognized Stefan in the pictures that looked like they were from the mid-seventies. She finally found a picture of Stefan, a girl with long blonde hair and looked like she was having the time of her life and had her arm around Stefan's shoulder, and there were four guys in outrageous costumes and make-up with them, and one of them had a really freakishly long tongue. Caroline put the pictures down and pulled an old record out of the box and soon realized that the people from the picture with Stefan and the girl with the long blonde hair, were actually KISS. Really curious now, Caroline kept looking through the pictures and in almost every picture after that was the girl with long blonde hair. She heard Stefan walking into the room and she took a picture of Stefan and the girl and walked up to him.

"Who was she?" Caroline asked

"That was my friend, Lexi…the one Damon killed" Stefan sighed

"Oh…I'm sorry" Caroline sighed "…I didn't know"

"It's okay" Stefan said "…Where did you get that though, that's from the 70's, all that stuff is up in the attic" Stefan said

"Not really" Caroline said and pointed out the box she was looking through

Stefan walked over to where Caroline was sitting before and started looking through the pictures, smiling at everyone of him and Lexi.

"You and her were really good friends, huh?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, Lexi was the best" Stefan smiled "She knew how to have fun…a lot like you actually" Stefan said

"I never met her, but I can tell from these pictures, that she was nothing like me, I'm the crazy, neurotic one, remember?" Caroline said and gave Stefan back the picture she was holding

"True, Lexi wasn't like that" Stefan said and Caroline sighed "But I love you and your craziness" Stefan smiled and pulled Caroline closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she pulled away smiling and saw that picture of Stefan and Lexi with KISS on the couch again

"Okay, please explain this one" Caroline said and held the picture up "No offense, but you totally do not look like the kinda guy who would listen to KISS" Caroline laughed

"It was the 70's, I was different back then" Stefan laughed and took the picture back

"Oh, so you were less broody and more fun?" Caroline asked with a smile

"Well, actually, that was only when I was drunk…and I was _very_ drunk in this picture" Stefan laughed "I'm actually more fun right now"

"Oh right, you've been on the animal blood for a long time, right?" Caroline asked

"Yep" Stefan said "I was just wasted here"

"I see" Caroline smiled "So what other skeletons are in Stefan Salvatore's past?" Caroline asked

"Well…also in the 70's I saw a bunch of Aerosmith concerts with Lexi, in the 80's it was Bon Jovi" Stefan said

"Whoa, wait, so you were alive when The Beatles were really popular, right?" Caroline asked realizing this just now

"Oh, yeah, met them twice back in the 60's, Lexi was into Paul McCartney" Stefan smiled

"That's so cool!" Caroline squeaked "I actually like some of The Beatles songs" Caroline admitted "I know this sounds weird coming from me, but when I was 10 I was helping my mom clean out the attic and I saw a bunch of old records and stuff that she kept from when she was a teenager in like the 70's and stuff, and I kinda really like music from the 70's and 80's, with the exception of The Beatles of course" Caroline smiled

"You know, I never would have guessed that you were into the old music" Stefan said

"I know, the only people that know I like it are Bonnie, Elena, My Mom, and well, now you" Caroline said

"I'll keep your secret safe" Stefan smiled and kissed Caroline on the cheek

"Thank You" Caroline smiled and kissed Stefan on the lips and pulled away smiling, she was really starting to like seeing the fun smiling Stefan all the time now.

* * *

_A/N: I had to do a chapter like this :] I watched the episode where Lexi was visiting Stefan (I have no idea how many times I've watched that one because it's one of my favorites :P) and had to write this chapter. Plus, I heard Lexi might be coming back in flashbacks in the future TVD episodes :] And I thought it'd be interesting for Caroline to learn a little more about the fun and carefree Stefan :] So anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and hopefully, we survive this Thursday with no Vampire Diaries :[ xoxo, Avril _


	17. Irreplaceable

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat _

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness_

_So the darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark _

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart _

**Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine **

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **Irreplaceable

Caroline woke up in her room again and smiled when she saw that all the stuff her and Stefan pulled out of the attic last night was still there, she wasn't done exactly looking at all the old pictures of Stefan. She sat up in bed and pulled the one box she didn't get to last night with Stefan closer to her and she opened it up and looked inside. This one was mostly journals and such, she was kinda curious to see what Stefan wrote down back 50, 60 years ago; but one particular journal stuck out to her for some reason and she pulled it out and started flipping through the pages to see why her brain thought this one was so special. She looked at the dates and saw that this was a _really_ old journal, 1864, this one was from Katherine times. Or maybe right before Katherine came. She couldn't tell so she flipped to the back to see if there was any mention of Katherine. She read the first line and knew when this journal was from now.

"_Katherine is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," _

This one was from right when Katherine came to Mystic Falls. She went back to the beginning and flipped through it again, seeing if there was anything else special about this one. For the first few pages there was nothing, until she saw something stick out to her.

"_Emily said 'Caroline', not Katherine" _

"What?" Caroline asked quietly confused

Why was her name being mentioned way back in 1864 by Bonnie's great, great, great grandmother? She was going to read more, but just that sentence alone freaked her out way too much to figure out what Stefan was talking about. She put that journal back in the box and closed it up and pushed it back to where it was before on the floor. Wanting to forget what she just saw, she got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes and head for the shower.

* * *

By the time Caroline was out of the shower and dressed, she was still thinking about that damn journal. She went back into her room and just starred at the box for a minute, tempted to open it again. But she decided against it and walked downstairs to go find Stefan to see if he would help her brining the boxes back up there, she didn't want to see them anymore after that. She saw Stefan and Damon both down there for once, they seemed to be sharing their usual brotherly banter which usually involved Damon being his sarcastic self and Stefan, since being on the human blood for two days already, being sarcastic right back to him.

"Well, morning blondie" Damon said "What's up with you, you look like you saw a ghost"

"No, I'm fine" Caroline sighed

She decided to just drink orange juice this morning and she sat down by Stefan. She couldn't help it anymore, she was really curious now.

"Stefan, did you know a Caroline back in 1864?" Caroline asked

"…1864?" Stefan asked confused "No. I knew one in 1972" Stefan said

"She was a very delicious red head" Damon said with a smirk

"And as you can tell, she died" Stefan sighed and glared at Damon

"What can I say? I promised you an eternity of misery Stef" Damon said and walked out of the kitchen with that smirk on his face

"Why are you asking?" Stefan asked

"…I looked though that box, the one we didn't look in last night. It was full of your older journals and stuff and for some reason this one stuck out to me. I guess it was from when Katherine had just come to Mystic Falls before you knew she was a vampire" Caroline sighed "And I was flipping through the pages, about to put it back, when I saw my name stick out. I said _'Emily said Caroline, not Katherine'_. That was all I read since it kinda freaked me out"

"I think I remember that" Stefan said and started trying to remember what Caroline was exactly talking about back in 1864

"Don't worry about it" Caroline sighed "It's better if I don't know probably anyway" Caroline said and stood up from the table "I'm gonna go start putting them back in the attic" Caroline said and walked out of the kitchen and nearly ran into Damon "What?" She asked

"The vervain will be out of your mom's system tomorrow, I'll make her forget" Damon said

"…Oh, right" Caroline said "Thanks" Caroline said and made her way for the stairs and got cut off by Damon again "Yes?" She asked

"What you were talking about to Stefan back there, I wasn't there, but I know what you're talking about to him" Damon said "Emily was one for visions like Bonnie," Damon sighed "When she touched you, she usually saw something. Except Emily had a knack for picking up on specific names of people, no telling how far along in the future, usually of an enemy in your life, or on a very _rare_ occasion of someone you'll have a close relationship with, one that can't be replaced"

"What do you mean? I'm a bad guy?" Caroline asked confused "Emily saw me as being a bad guy years ago?" Caroline asked worried

"No" Damon said "I'm pretty sure it was the second one, you'd have to read it to find out. Could be a different Caroline too, you'd have to see if a last name was mentioned too" Damon said "But, hope that helps"

"Yeah…thanks" Caroline said and walked upstairs once Damon moved

She walked upstairs and into her room and saw Stefan there already, reading the journal she was talking about.

"Find it?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I barely remembered it, but I know what I meant now" Stefan said

"Damon just told me about it. About what Emily could do" Caroline said

"Yeah, she was powerful" Stefan sighed "She mentioned Caroline, that's it, no last name. But she did say it was in the very distant future, something like 146 years from way back in 1864"

"It's been 146 years" Caroline said doing the math, adding 146 years onto 1864 and getting the current year, 2010

"Well then, it looks like me and you have, according to Emily, an _'irreplaceable relationship'_" Stefan smiled at Caroline

"Really?" She asked

"Yep" Stefan said and shut the journal "Looks like there's actually a silver lining for once"

"That's actually really cool" Caroline said and felt relived now that it wasn't anything weird, like Emily seeing them getting married from way back in 1864, she was fine with _irreplaceable relationship_. It meant that her friendship/relationship/romance or whatever you wanted to call her and Stefan right now, could not be replaced. Ever.

"You looked freaked out about it downstairs" Stefan laughed

"Well, that was before I really knew what it was. I thought she was seeing freaky stuff about me through you 146 years ago" Caroline said

"Freaky like what?" Stefan asked curiously

"I don't know. Something like us getting married! Don't you think it'd be weird if she told you, _'Oh, by the way, in 146 years from now, not only are you gonna be a vampire, but you're going to help this girl who was turned into a vampire by the physco bitch Katherine and your gonna be dating her for a little bit and then you two are gonna get hitched'_" Caroline said

"When you put it like that, yeah, I guess it would have been kinda freaky" Stefan laughed "But people didn't talk like that back in 1864" Stefan pointed out while smiling

"I was just making a point" Caroline smiled "I have no idea how you guys talked back then, my great, great, great grandparents were only alive back then" Caroline laughed and sat down next to Stefan on her bed now "How did you guys talk back then?" Caroline asked curiously

"Well…I'm going to tell you something then, in the way we used to speak way back in 1864, okay?" Stefan said with a smile

"Okay" Caroline smiled back "I'm listening" She said and was paying full attention now

"I look at you and I see an angel," Stefan said to Caroline and she started to smile a little more now "I touch your skin," Stefan said and gently cupped Caroline's face with his hand "And my entire body ignites." Stefan said and gently pulled his hand away "I kiss you, and I know I'm falling in love" He finished and waited a second before leaning in to kiss Caroline

"Wow" Caroline said pulling away from the kiss "You guys were very…poetic" Caroline said smiling "Did you really mean all of that?" Caroline asked curiously

Stefan nodded and that made Caroline smile even more and she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you Stefan" Caroline smiled

"I love you too" Stefan said back with a smile on his face

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I used Stefan's line to Katherine in Memory Lane to Caroline. I thought it was the most romantic thing Stefan has ever said to anyone, even if it was to Katherine, so, I wanted him to say it to Caroline :] And I know this chapter is probably a little weird with the Emily thing, but I'm setting up this chapter with all this mushy stuff to give you guys a nice chapter eighteen on Thursday. Since there's no TVD on Thursday, I thought Chapter Eighteen would be a nice "gift" and with all this mushy stuff setting it up, let your imaginations roam for Chapter Eighteen, I wanna know what you guys think is gonna happen ;D xoxo, Avril _


	18. She's So Lovely

_I love the way she fills her clothes_

_She looks just like them girls in Vouge_

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

**She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls **

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: **She's So Lovely

Caroline woke up that morning with Stefan right next to her, playing with her hair. She smiled before she opened her eyes and turned to see Stefan who smiled right back at her.

"Morning" Caroline smiled

"Morning" Stefan said and leaned in to kiss her on the lips

"So, what are we doing today?" Caroline asked

"Well, Damon's making your mom forget everything from the picnic" Stefan said

"Oh, right" Caroline said

"But you can stay here tonight if you want" Stefan offered

"…You sure?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you I want you for that to sink in?" Stefan asked and smiled as he leaned in and kissed Caroline on the neck and that made her giggle a little bit

"Sorry, just, remember, it's me your talking to here, not a normal person" Caroline laughed

Caroline sat up in bed and for once the morning sunlight didn't bother her that much, it didn't put her in an irritated mood as she usually always was every morning. In fact, the past few mornings here have been irritation free, I guess that's because they've been three Stefan filled days. Stefan sat up next to her. She knew he wasn't there when she went to sleep last night, so waking up to him being there was the best thing ever, she could get used to that. Waking up every morning now for all eternity and always seeing Stefan there. She was tempted to kiss him and keep him there with her all day, but she decided against that. The old Caroline would have done that, but this was the new Caroline, she wasn't going to just jump right into bed with Stefan…even though she really, _really_ wanted to. _Focus on something else Caroline!; _she yelled mentally at herself and she decided to get out of bed and dressed to keep her mind off of that even though Stefan was right there in the room with her, she just had to focus on something else.

"So, what are we gonna do today? That still hasn't been figured out" Caroline sighed as she pulled on her pants and was looking for a shirt to wear, and she felt Stefan's eyes on her the entire time yet it didn't make her the least bit uncomfortable

She was turning around to get something and Stefan was right there and he wrapped her arms around her waist. Though it shocked her a little at first to feel his hands around her, she got adjusted to it as he leaned in and kissed her. _Focus on something else Caroline like…puppies? Kittens? Anything!; _Caroline kept thinking as Stefan tried to deepen the kiss and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked

"Nothing" Caroline said

"Then why do you keep pulling away?" Stefan asked

"It's nothing Stefan" Caroline sighed "It's just…the old Caroline would have jumped right in bed with you. I keep trying to be this better person, but that's really hard with the person you're in love with is smoking hot"

Stefan just stood there for a minute and tried to hold in a laugh, resulting in a smile plastered across his face.

"What?" Caroline asked confused

"Just…you're really…adorable sometimes Care. And the best part is, you don't even realize it half the time" Stefan smiled

"…Okay…I'm really confused" Caroline said

"Good" Stefan said and walked towards Caroline and kissed her again

This time, Caroline gave in and let Stefan deepen the kiss. And the deepening on that kiss led to Stefan putting Caroline down on the bed with him still on top of her not breaking the kiss. Which lead to Caroline, literally, tearing Stefan's shirt off, which lead to a quick laugh between the two before returning to their kiss. And before Caroline knew it, she was with Stefan in every way she imagined, and she didn't mind being her old self for once.

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding House after just coming back from Caroline's house and erasing her mom's memory. She was not on her way to work, blissfully ignorant of everything that happened three days ago. He was looking around for Caroline when he heard some laughing upstairs. He was hesitant to go up there, worrying he might walk in on something he could never un-see in his life for at least another hundred years or so. But he walked up there anyway and the laughter lead him to Caroline's room. He walked in there and found clothes all over the room and Stefan and Caroline under the sheet kissing each other, not doing anything thank god.

"I always manage to walk in on these things" Damon sighed

The brought Caroline to full attention and she pulled away from Stefan and pulled the sheets and covers closer to her even though she was covered up already.

"DAMON!" She hissed

"Relax sunshine, I've seen it all before, remember?" Damon said with a smirk causing Caroline to roll her eyes and Stefan to growl a little at Damon "You know it's the truth Stefan" Damon said with a smirk, he was really enjoying this way too much

"Why are you here Damon?" Stefan asked

"Oh, right, I took care of Liz, she has no memory of the picnic now. All she thinks happened is that she helped out painting the place" Damon said

"Good" Stefan said

"So, it's safe for me to go home?" Caroline asked

"Yes, now you can go over there and stay away from here so we can all avoid awkward moments like that, and we'll leave these moments for your mother who unsuspectingly might walk into your room" Damon said

"If that does, I'll be having you erase her memory of it" Caroline said

"Yeah, whatever" Damon sighed "Continue with your whatever was going on here" Damon said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him

When he was gone, Caroline returned to kissing Stefan happily.

"I love you Stefan" Caroline smiled

"I love you too" Stefan smiled back and kept kissing Caroline

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's so short! But I wanted to make it a short sweet chapter where Caroline and Stefan finally give into each other :] Damon always seems to walk in on these things :P And this was my gift for you fellow Steroline shippers since there is no TVD today and no Steroline cuteness, I was saving this chapter for a special occasion, this seemed special to me :P So I hope you enjoyed it! xoxo, Avril _


	19. Friends Forever

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

**Run by Leona Lewis **

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: **Friends Forever

Stefan woke up in the forest. The sunlight was streaming down on him and practically blinding him it was so bright out. He blocked the sun with his hand and realized that he wasn't wearing his ring…yet he was still out in the sunlight. He knew it was a dream now otherwise he'd be dead right now. He looked around the forest and slowly stood up off the ground. Suddenly he heard rustling leaves in the forest, and felt like someone was surrounding him. He kept trying to spot them, but they were way too fast. Stefan was ready to attack whoever came for him. Stefan was confused still about the dream of him being in the sun and still being a vampire, but he didn't bother to question it anymore when the thing surrounding him pounced on him and knocked him down. At first it was a blur of blonde hair and fangs, but then he realized who it was.

"Lexi?" Stefan asked

"Hey" Lexi smiled and made her fangs and eyes go back to normal and got off of Stefan and stood up and held her hand out for him

He took her hand and stood up and hugged Lexi.

"Nice to see you too" Lexi laughed and hugged him back

"How are you here?" Stefan asked

"It's…complicated" Lexi said "And temporary, but I didn't come here for no reason at all"

"What for then?" Stefan asked

"Well, to say hi first of all, duh" Lexi laughed and Stefan smiled back "And second of all…I like Caroline"

"…Is this going someplace very weird?" Stefan asked confused

"Not like that idiot" Lexi hissed and slapped Stefan

"Ow!" Stefan said

"Sorry, you deserved that one" Lexi smiled "I meant that I like her for you"

"Same old Lexi, still meddling in my life even though she's truly dead" Stefan said

"And I always will be, don't you forget it" Lexi smiled "But I like her with you. She makes you smile, you act more like my best friend Stefan when you're with her"

"And where is this going?" Stefan asked

"It's going in the direction of don't screw this up otherwise I will come back and kill you myself through these dreams" Lexi said

"Screw this up how?" Stefan asked

"You're so dumb sometimes" Lexi sighed "I mean, don't go running back to Katherine, or so help me I will hunt you down and drive a stake through your heart myself, best friend or now, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Stefan smiled

"Good" Lexi smiled "So…how's everything else, like…Damon? Elena?" Lexi asked

"I'm pretty sure their doing fine. I wouldn't know these past few days, I've been with Caroline" Stefan said

"Huh, you know, maybe I should pay Elena a visit while I'm here. I like her too, but not with you" Lexi said

"Are you going to play matchmaker from the grave now?" Stefan asked

"Duh, it's so boring doing nothing all day frickin' long anymore. I mean, I can do this, but not often" Lexi sighed "I can really mainly do it during full moons, but this is a test run, very draining" Lexi said "So, I need something to do, and playing matchmaker is my favorite thing" Lexi smiled

"Who exactly are you setting Elena up with?" Stefan asked curiously

"You'll see. She likes my advice, so something tells me she'll listen to me when I tell her who I think is good for her" Lexi smiled

"If it's Damon, Lexi, just please remember how-"

"La, la, la, I can't hear you!" Lexi said and plugged her ears like a five year old

"Lexi" Stefan laughed

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the _Boring Stefan_ language. You know, the one that goes on and on about how bad everyone is and how bad he is" Lexi smiled "Just, trust me, okay? Trust me like…from that first time you went crowd surfing during a Bon Jovi concert" Lexi said

"Okay, fine" Stefan laughed

"Well, I better go pay Elena a visit now, do my thing" Lexi smiled "I miss you Stefan"

"I miss you too Lexi" Stefan said

"Okay, before we go all sappy. Me, you, this dream, and a bunch of memories, got it?" Lexi asked

"Got it" Stefan laughed and hugged Lexi and she hugged him back

"Now go get the girl Romeo; I've got business to take care of" Lexi sighed "See ya"

"See ya" Stefan smiled and Lexi walked off into the woods and slowly vanished right before him

* * *

Stefan woke up in his room with Caroline right there snuggled up to him, she was still sound asleep and it was 3 in the morning. Stefan just smiled down at Caroline and gently kissed her on the forehead and kept gently stroking her hair. He held her closer to him and he accidentally woke Caroline up.

"Mmm" Caroline whined like an annoyed five year old who didn't want to wake up which made Stefan laugh a little "What's so funny?" She asked sleepily and was trying to hold her eyes open

"Nothing, go back to sleep, okay?" Stefan said and kissed her

"Okay" Caroline said and closed her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Stefan smiled

* * *

Stefan woke up the next morning to Caroline staring at him, sitting up in bed with a smile on her face.

"…Morning?" Stefan said confused and sat up in bed

"Morning" Caroline said cheerily

"Why so happy this morning?" Stefan asked

"Don't act like you don't know" Caroline giggled and kissed Stefan on the cheek

"…What did I do?" Stefan asked confused

"You left this note for me, and this beautiful necklace" Caroline said and showed off the necklace she was wearing now and handed Stefan the note

Stefan thought the necklace looked familiar, but then he knew it was familiar once he read the note.

_A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady. - Stefan _

Stefan looked at the necklace again and remembered the last time he saw that. Summer of 1984, Out by a lake in some small town in Michigan, at a party with Lexi, around Lexi's neck. Stefan looked down at his signature on the note and knew it was Lexi's handwriting. Stefan smiled and leaned over and gave Caroline a kiss.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. It was late last night and I was tired" Stefan said "I'm glad you like it"

"I love it" Caroline smiled and kissed Stefan back

* * *

_A/N: I love Lexi, I think she should have never died...just thought I'd say that first :P Okay, so I was re-watching episode 10 of True Blood in Season 3 and I. Saw. Lexi. :]_

_I just had to write a chapter with her in it after that. She was my favorite guest star on TVD :P _

_So, I'm gonna go write some fluffy chapters for this story and my other story, I'm in an awesome mood today and feel like writing some fluffy chapter! Hope you don't mind :P I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	20. Killer Kitty Part One

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

**Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: **Killer Kitty (Part One)

Caroline woke up for the first time in a few days in her room again. She kinda missed waking up next to Stefan, but at least she knew that he was hear last night when she fell asleep, and that was enough for her. No sooner did she wake up, but her Mom walked into her room with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you up for once when I come in here" She smiled and opened up the window

"What are you doing home? Don't you have work today?" Caroline asked

"Well, considering I was sick for a few days, I figured I might as well take one more day off, spend it with my daughter" She smiled and sat down on Caroline's bed as Caroline sat up in bed

"Oh, that's…different" Caroline said, she never remembered a day where her Mom took off of work where she wasn't deathly ill. "Uh, give me a sec to get dressed and stuff and we'll hang out, okay?"

"Okay" Her Mom smiled and walked out of her room

Caroline dug through her purse that was on the side of her bed and finally found it. She called Damon. He picked up on the second ring.

"Enjoying Mommy, Daughter time I'm guessing?" Damon asked and Caroline knew he was wearing that stupid smirk that she was about ready to go slap off his face

"What did you do to my mother?" Caroline hissed "She's acting like a _real_ Mom, not my Mom" Caroline said

"Caroline, I saw you that night she said you weren't her daughter anymore" Damon sighed and that painful memory finally surfaced into Caroline's mind "So, she's still Liz, just the new and improved Mommy version. Don't worry, I didn't make her over protective or anything, she's just a little more Caroline friendly than before"

"Thanks Damon, but I don't want her to like me just because she was compelled to" Caroline sighed

"Look, she's the same Mom you've had all your life. Just slightly more supportive. I didn't tell her to take today off, she did that by herself, and if you don't believe me, then fine, don't. I just told her to forget the picnic and to spend more time with you to get to know the real you, which actually isn't half bad after having to spend three days with you living here. You also managed to make Stefan fun after all these years. So, go enjoy your new Mom. And if you feel the need to tell her about you being a vampire still, then go ahead, just keep in mind Caroline, you're not as bad of a person as you think you are" Damon said

"…Thanks Damon" Caroline said and smiled a little "For a jack-ass, you have your sweet moments"

"I blame Elena" Damon said

"Whatever" Caroline said and laughed a little "Hey, is Stefan there?" Caroline asked

"He is not" Damon said "He went to go set up that little masquerade ball down at the Lockwood's" Damon said

"Okay, I'll just call him later then" Caroline said "Thanks again Damon"

"No problem blondie" Damon said and hung up

Once she was off the phone with Damon, Caroline got up and dressed and walked downstairs to find her actually baking cookies in the kitchen.

"Oh my god. Damon has turned you into the kinda Mom that bakes stuff for no reason at all" Caroline said under her breath "Mom, what are you doing?" She asked out loud

"Baking" She smiled "Remember when me and you used to do this all the time?"

"When I was like 4 or 5" Caroline said

"I figured we could do that again today, you know, talk and bake cookies and stuff" She smiled

"…Sure" Caroline said "I'd like that"

* * *

Caroline was smiling and eating cookies with her Mom, talking to her about the last few days and everything else.

"So…you and Stefan now, huh?" Her Mom asked

"Mom" Caroline sighed

"What? I have a right to know who my daughter is dating" Her Mom smiled

"Well, for your information, yes. I'm dating Stefan" Caroline said proudly and smiled "And he's the sweetest guy ever"

"Good to hear that" She smiled "Now, I hate to bring this up, but…whatever happened to Matt?" She asked

"Well…we…had our differences and…it just couldn't work anymore" Caroline sighed

"It happens" Her Mom sighed

"I know" Caroline sighed

Before her Mom could say anything else, Caroline's cell phone went off. She took it out and looked to see who was calling and saw it was Elena.

"Hold on a sec Mom" Caroline sighed and her Mom nodded as she answered the phone "Yeah?"

"Caroline! We need you here now!" Elena said panicked

"What happened?" Caroline asked nervously now

"Stefan! He went down this well to go get the moonstone and I can't get a hold of Damon or anyone else and this well is filled with vervain!" Elena said

"I'll be right there" Caroline said and hung up

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked worried now too

"Just something with Stefan, he'll be fine, I just have to go see him, he…got hurt…badly" Caroline said trying to think of a way to explain it to her Mom "I'll be right back, I promise" Caroline said and head for the front door and bolted out before her mom saw her

* * *

Caroline finally made it to the well and saw Elena standing there waiting for her. Caroline was ready to go jump down there and save Stefan.

"Caroline!" Elena said and grabbed her "You can't, vervain, remember?" Elena said

"Right" Caroline sighed and spotted a pile of chains next to the well. "Elena, you have to go down there" Caroline said as she started setting up the chains for Elena to go down there and for her to pull Stefan out

Elena nodded a little and once Caroline had everything set up, Elena grabbed onto the chains and Caroline lowered her down just as Bonnie came running up to them.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Saving Stefan" Caroline said

"I got him Care! Pull him up! I'll look for the moonstone!" Elena yelled

"Moonstone?" Caroline asked curiously as she started pulled Stefan up

"Something Katherine wants" Bonnie sighed

"Oh, I get it" Caroline said

As soon as Caroline got Stefan up, her and Bonnie got him out of there and onto the ground. Caroline desperately wanted to help him, but she had to get Elena out first.

"I got it!" Elena yelled "Pull me up!" She said

Caroline started pulling Elena up and out of the well and her and Bonnie helped her out too. Elena handed the small wooden box to Bonnie and walked over to Stefan and kneeled down next to him on the ground.

"Elena, you have to help him" Caroline said

"I will" Elena said

Caroline kneeled down next to Elena and bit into Elena's wrist for her and let her go and Elena let Stefan drink from her. Caroline nervously watched as Stefan fed from her, if she could have a heart attack, she would have one right now. As Stefan kept drinking, Caroline saw his burns heal up more and more, and he was able to grab Caroline's hand which made her tear up and smile a little bit.

"It's okay Stefan" Caroline said and squeezed his hand "I'm right here"

Caroline heard Elena's heart rate slowing down and Caroline gently pulled Elena's arm away. "Thank you" Caroline said to Elena and Elena smiled back at Caroline

"You should get him home, let him have more blood" Elena said

"I will" Caroline said and stood up and helped Stefan stand up and put his arm around her shoulder "Come on Stefan, you might have to get a few bunnies in you to get home" Caroline sighed "I'll see you guys later?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Elena

"Sure" Elena smiled and Bonnie nodded

Caroline started walking off with Stefan into the forest and set him down half way to the Boarding House.

"I'm gonna get you a few bunnies, okay? Stay here" Caroline said

"Caroline" Stefan said and grabbed her arm

"You're not coming with me" Caroline sighed

"I love you" Stefan said

Caroline smiled down at him and bent down to kiss him before happily taking off into the forest. She brought him back three bunnies that he all drained and he was able to walk a little better by himself now. Caroline finally got back to the Boarding House and was going to set Stefan down in the living room, but saw Damon in there with a tarp on the floor that looked like it had a body wrapped up in it.

"…Who's that?" Caroline asked

"Katherine's dead boy toy Mason" Damon said

"Damon, you know that you just pissed off Katherine by doing that, right?" Stefan asked

"Oh, I know, I _want_ her pissed off" Damon said with a smirk

"With Katherine pissed of, she's going to hurt Elena! She's going to go after Caroline too! You don't think Damon!" Stefan hissed

"Stefan, calm down" Caroline said and helped him over to the couch and ran into the kitchen and came back with blood for him

"Oh please, Katherine won't do anything now that we have her precious moonstone" Damon said and pulled it out of his pocket "The witch dropped it off here"

Just then, everyone heard Mason's cell phone go off. Damon reached for it and Stefan and Caroline saw that smirk on his face as he answered it.

"Hello Katherine" He said

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so here is your dose of Steroline since they weren't really together for the last few episodes. Let me just say this now, I totally love the idea of Delena & Steroline, but, who else felt their heart break when Stefan and Elena broke up? I did! I wanted to go hug Stefan so badly! There's just something about seeing a guy cry that really breaks my heart /3 _

_As for Mason dying, I kinda saw that coming, and it was a little sad for me too because Damon was right when he said he saw himself in Mason, I saw it too kinda, he was blinded by being in love with Katherine like Damon was. I kinda saw the ending part coming too, with Katherine and Matt, I'm still trying to figure out why Katherine wants to free a werewolf of their curse of the full moon though :/ _

_And Jenna, OMG, I was freaking out, even though I read the spoilers and knew she was gonna live, still freaking out :P _

_And is it me, or did Jeremy seem hotter this episode? I think joining Team Badass added to his hotness xP I've always thought that Jeremy was cute, but now he just seems really hot to me :P I'm weird, I know :] _

_So anyway, enjoy this chapter :] xoxo, Avril_


	21. Killer Kitty Part Two

_Found my way to the highway_

_I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in_

_I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink_

_Where have I been?_

_I feel like the stars are getting closer_

_And the sky is closing in_

_And I don't know where to begin_

**Me, You, and My Medication by Boys Like Girls**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: **Killer Kitty Part Two

Caroline was walking home, it was still somewhat early, only around 8 at night, but she knew her mother was freaking out since she saw all the messages on her phone asking her where she disappeared off too. Caroline just answered back that she was on her way home now. Caroline stayed with Stefan until she knew he was strong enough again to be able to move around and do things by himself. Caroline finally reached her front door, took a deep breath, and walked inside. She expected a full on blow out from her mom who was standing there in the kitchen making dinner.

"How's Stefan?" Her Mom asked and sounded really concerned

"He's doing better" Caroline said

"Damon called and told me about it" Her Mom said and Caroline figured that was why she wasn't blowing up right now.

"Oh, okay" Caroline said

"You hungry?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Caroline said and walked up the stairs to her room and got rid of her jacket since it was dirty from her being in the woods with Stefan and she didn't want her mom to get suspicious.

By the time Caroline got back downstairs, she saw her Mom on the phone.

"Caroline, phone's for you" Her Mom said and handed her the house phone, Caroline took it and figured it was either Stefan, Damon, or Elena.

"Hello?" Caroline answered

"Well if it isn't the little blonde vampire who thought she could steal away my Stefan" Katherine said

"Katherine?" Caroline said confused

"I don't like being messed with Caroline. I especially don't like it when people take away my boys and try to stop me" Katherine said "Which puts both you and Elena in some serious danger" Katherine smirked

"What do you want?" Caroline asked

"I want nothing from you, you sweet innocent little waste of space" Katherine said "But, why are we sitting here just talking away" Katherine said and laughed a little "I think maybe your mother has something way more important to share with us"

As soon as she said that, Caroline instantly smelled blood and turned around to see her Mom lying on the floor with a knife in her stomach.

"MOM!" Caroline said and instantly rushed to her side, still holding the phone and Caroline tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't

"How long did you think I was going to let you get by with dating Stefan" Katherine hissed "Stay away from him. Oh, and say hi to Elena for me at the hospital" Katherine said sweetly and then the line went dead

Caroline hung up the phone and didn't know what to do. She just pulled the knife out of her Mom's stomach and tried to think quickly. Her mind was racing and the only thing she could think to do was to call for an ambulance.

"911, What's your emergency?" The operator asked

"I need help! My mom just got stabbed, she's bleeding everywhere" Caroline sobbed, not knowing what else to do

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the waiting room on the hospital with Elena. Caroline knew now what Katherine meant on the phone. Turns out Katherine sent a warning to Elena too and had Jenna stab herself as well, just minutes before she called Caroline and had her mom do the same thing. Both Jenna and Liz were going to be okay, Caroline knew it was just sheer luck that both of them were going to be okay, she knew from the sound in Katherine's voice that she intended for Liz and Jenna to die. Caroline sat there with Elena, just holding her hand, not knowing what else to do, her head was still spinning. Alaric was in with Jenna, she was starting to wake up and be conscious again, but no news had come to Caroline yet other than that her mom was going to be okay, she was still waiting for someone to tell her she could see her mom. Just then, Caroline saw both Stefan and Damon walk into the waiting room. Caroline wanted to run over to Stefan and hug him tightly, but she restrained herself and waited for Stefan to come over to her. Once he was there, Caroline wasted no time and hugged Stefan tightly and let herself cry more, she heard Elena doing the same with Damon.

"It's okay Caroline, they're gonna be okay" Stefan told her and gently rubbed her back as he held her there

"No they're not Stefan" Caroline sobbed

"Shh, it'll be okay" Stefan said

Stefan got Caroline calmed down and he sat in the waiting room with her. Eventually Alaric came out and let Elena and Jeremy go in and see Jenna. Alaric told them he was gonna stay the night with Jenna, but Caroline still heard nothing about her mom. An hour later, a doctor finally came out to talk to Caroline.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs her rest right now, she lost a lot of blood. You can come back here and see her tomorrow, okay?" The Doctor said

Caroline was tempted to compel the doctor into letting her see her mom, but she knew Stefan was there and watching, so she just nodded and let the doctor walk off. Caroline walked back over to Stefan and still felt no better, the only thing that would make her feel better would be seeing her mom alive and awake.

"Come on Care, let's get you home" Stefan sighed

"I don't wanna go back there" Caroline sighed "There's blood everywhere"

"I'll go there and stay with you tonight, okay?" Stefan said and Caroline nodded and walked out of the hospital with Stefan

* * *

Stefan helped Caroline get all the blood cleaned up. Caroline was so worried about her mom still, that the blood didn't even phase her, though she saw how it affected Stefan, he still stayed there and helped her. Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, Caroline showered off all the blood and got ready to go to sleep, she just wanted today to be done and over with already. First Stefan almost died, and now her mom. Everyone was in danger in Mystic Falls now, and her being with Stefan wasn't exactly helping, especially since her being with Stefan was the reason Katherine came after her and her mom. If she could, she would go back in time and slap herself silly for thinking being with Stefan would be fine with Katherine around. Then again, nothing in the world could change her mind that she loved Stefan. She was already in too deep to just change her mind and decided to no longer love Stefan, she'd just be lying to him and herself, and breaking up now would get her nowhere, it'd only hurt them both in the end. Caroline got into her bed and Stefan was sitting there next to her. She snuggled up next to him and just let herself cry. Stefan couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better, he knew she'd only be better when she saw her mom alive and awake, so he let her cry and held her there until she finally fell asleep peacefully. Once she was fast asleep, Stefan kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep there next to her. Katherine was going to pay for hurting Caroline and Elena like this. She had tried to kill two people they loved to pieces, and now Katherine was going to pay for that with her life. Stefan was going to kill Katherine.

* * *

_A/N: So now I'm playing catch up with this story :P I have the Masquerade chapter to write still, which is actually half way done since I had a writing spree last night, and then last nights episode :) So, I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry I made you wait so long for it! I'm a terrible person to make you wait :'( I gotta go work on the rest of my stories now before everyone comes after me for the next chapters :P xoxo, Avril _


	22. A New Wolf In Town

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place_

_They got it better than what anyone's told you_

_They'll be the King or Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades _

_Then we'll fight for you like we were your solders _

**All The Right Moves by One Republic**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: **A New Wolf In Town

Caroline knew what was going on right now upstairs in the Lockwood Mansion, she heard everything and couldn't help but smile knowing that Damon and Stefan were going to kill her. But soon, she picked up on another fight going on in the Lockwood house, through all the talking and fighting upstairs, Caroline tuned everything out to focus on what was going on close by. She heard two guys fighting, and not just any two guys, she heard Matt and Tyler fighting. She walked closer and closer to the room until she found it, and as soon as she saw what was going on, she ran in there and started trying to keep Tyler and Matt apart.

"Stop it!" Caroline hissed at the both of them but neither of them seemed to listen as they kept going for each other. Finally Matt became too much for Caroline and she elbowed him in the face and he fell down unconscious and Tyler finally calmed down. Knowing that Tyler was calm now, Caroline went over to Matt's side to see if he was okay. "Matt?" Caroline asked and she felt for his pulse, he was still alive, just unconscious.

"Caroline, How did you-"

"Matt failed" Sara spoke up who Caroline noticed was in the room now, she was so quiet, she didn't know she was there. Sara was standing by the antique desk and looked like a robot and Caroline noticed now also that she was holding onto a letter opener. "If Matt fails, I can't" She said and started moving towards Tyler who had his back turned to her

"Tyler!" Caroline said and Tyler turned around only for Sara to stab him in the shoulder and as a reflex, Tyler pushed her off of him and her head slammed against the old desk on her way down before she finally hit the floor.

It took Tyler a minute to process everything that just happened, but finally, he moved and kneeled down next to Sara's body. "Come on Sara, wake up" He said

Caroline watched and slowly stood up away from Matt as she saw Tyler trying to shake Sara awake, but Caroline knew already that she was gone from the sound of one less heartbeat in the room. He kept demanding her to wake up, and saying that this couldn't be happening right now, and Caroline knew what he meant. He pushed Sara, she died, he was a werewolf now. Tyler stood up and walked away from Sara and turned around to face Caroline, slowly freaking out. Caroline walked over to Sara and checked for her pulse, just to be sure, and when she felt no pulse, she looked up at Tyler, and he knew from her look, that Sara was gone. Soon Tyler started falling to his knees like he was in pain, and that started to scare Caroline a little bit.

"Tyler? What's happening?" She asked trying not to sound scared, but failed and sounded like she was on the verge of a freak out

Tyler sat there in pain for a few minutes before finally looking up at Caroline and she saw his eyes change from normal brown to an almost glowing kind of brown color and now she was 100 percent sure that Tyler Lockwood was now a werewolf.

* * *

Tyler's Mom had just left the room, Caroline had just told her a fake story about how Matt got hurt and Sara died. She tripped. It was as simple as that to cover up Sara's death for Tyler. Now she would just have to tell the story to her mom and she could go see how Stefan and Damon were doing with Katherine since she had tuned out that fight so long ago and couldn't pick up on it now since they were silent which could be good or bad. Caroline didn't really know what to say to Tyler who was walking around the room now, trying to still process everything.

"Matt's in the care, sleeping it off" Caroline said hoping hearing that Matt was okay would calm him down a little bit

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked her out of the blue

"I'm fixing a very bad situation" Caroline said wondering why Tyler was questioning her help

"Why?" Tyler asked "I did this. I killed her. I should be taking responsibility for this. Not you"

"No" Caroline said "You didn't mean to"

"She's dead" Tyler stated "You have no idea what that means"

"Actually Tyler…I think I do" Caroline sighed

"No you don't Caroline" Tyler said

Not wanting to go further into the death discussion, Caroline looked at Tyler's shoulder and wondered if he knew that he was healed up already.

"Your wound healed yet?" Caroline asked

Tyler unbuttoned his shirt by a few buttons and looked at his shoulder where he expected to still see a bloody mess from where Sara stabbed him. But instead, it looked like he was never stabbed in the first place, like he was perfectly fine.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked confused

Caroline just looked away and really didn't feel like explaining things to Tyler. And just then, Caroline heard her mom walk into the room, for once, she was really glad that her mom walked into the room.

* * *

"Caroline!" Tyler called after her as she was walking around outside looking for Stefan but only found Damon and Elena standing on the outskirts of the party talking about something. Caroline turned around to see Tyler walking up to her

"What?" Caroline asked

"You never answered my question" He said

"And that was?" Caroline asked, pretending not to remember

"…How did you know I healed already?" Tyler whispered like it was a big secret

"Lucky guess" Caroline shrugged and tried to walk away only to have Tyler grab her by the shoulder and turn her around to face him

"Caroline, you're lying. Tell me the truth. How did you know?" Tyler asked

"…I…don't-"

"Caroline" Stefan's voice rang out through the crowd and Caroline was happy that Stefan was safe now too. She wanted to run over to him, but she stayed in place and waited for him to come to her side and Stefan glared at Tyler who sill had his hand on Caroline's shoulder which he immediately removed once he saw Stefan glare at him

"You okay?" Caroline asked Stefan

"Yeah, I'll tell you later about it" Stefan sighed "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm beat" Caroline said and faked a yawn "Goodnight Tyler" Caroline said and started to walk away with Stefan

"So are you gonna tell me what that was all about with Tyler?" Stefan asked

"You tell me about Katherine first" Caroline said

"We didn't kill her, but we locked her up in the tomb. Where she should have been all along" Stefan said

"Good" Caroline sighed

"Your turn" Stefan said

"Tyler killed Sara" Caroline sighed and Stefan looked at her now worried "He's a werewolf now, and I might have used my strength around him and knew when his would healed up"

"…It's okay" Stefan said "You need to use it then, and Tyler will probably forget all about it, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline sighed and felt a little better now with Stefan reassuring her.

She tried to convince herself that everything was okay now. Katherine was locked up. Jenna and her Mom were both healing up fine. Tyler wouldn't remember Caroline using her strength or her knowing anything in a few days and everything would be somewhat normal around here again. But something deep down told her that Tyler wasn't going to forget and he wasn't going to stop until he got some answers from her about how she knew everything. And there was also something telling her that with Katherine still alive, that this wouldn't be the last they heard of her. But she tried to keep those thoughts away and just focus on Stefan holding her hand, he was the one person on earth that could make her feel safe anymore, and that's all she wanted right now, to feel safe. As they kept walking away to the car, Caroline leaned over and kissed Stefan on the cheek and smiled at him and he kissed her back.

Stefan would never tell her this, but when he saw Tyler with her, he couldn't help but feel…something, jealousy. He hadn't really felt jealous in a long time, not since him and Damon were fighting over Katherine back in 1864, so maybe that was why he didn't know really what he was doing back there with Tyler and Caroline, but now he knew that he was jealous . But knowing this didn't make him regret that small stare down he had with Tyler, in fact, he was glad that he did that. And he didn't want Tyler near Caroline or touching her ever again in anyway, friendly, non friendly, or especially more than friendly.

* * *

_A/N: Stefan's jealous :P The idea popped into my head while watching 'Rose' and when I saw the Caroline and Tyler scenes and such, I decided it would be interesting to make Stefan jealous ;) _

_And now with this chapter, my goal for the week is done! :) I wanted to update all my stories with at least one chapter this week and now, they are all updated ;) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxo, Avril _


	23. The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one can ever changed this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: **The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Caroline was walking around her room getting ready to go to school, and she was just getting finished telling Damon the story of how Tyler triggered the curse on the night of the Masquerade.

"So does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked

"Nope, he thinks he blacked out from drinking too much" Caroline sighed "But, I think that they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler"

"I don't understand that. The guy's a tool" Damon said

"Duh" Caroline said "But Tyler being blamed for Sara's death would just open up questions that he can't answer" Caroline said while trying to put her shoes on "Do you really think it's a good idea for his mom to know that he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no" Damon said

"And Werewolf Road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet" Caroline smiled

"…Where's your mom?" Damon asked

"In the search party looking for Aimee Bradley; they didn't find her body yet" Caroline sighed remembering what Stefan told her how Katherine killed Aimee on the night of the Masquerade too.

"Teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic" Damon said "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more…gold with amber highlights" Caroline said remembering seeing Tyler's eyes turn right in front of her "Hey, that means he can turn into a wolf now, right?"

"Only during a full moon" Damon said and Caroline grabbed her cell phone just as it starred vibrating and started texting Stefan back with a smile on her face "I wonder how much Mason told him? Does he know about us?" Damon asked the distracted Caroline "Hey! What'd you tell him?" Damon said, getting her attention again

"Nothing…really. I don't think he knows much of anything" Caroline said "He just seemed really freaked out and…I felt bad for him" Caroline said as she grabbed her bag and walked past Damon out of her room

"He's gotta know something" Damon said from behind Caroline

"I'll ask him" Caroline huffed as she walked towards the front door only to be cut off by Damon

"No, you won't Caroline" Damon said almost menacingly and he was holding Caroline in place with a look in his eyes that scared her "A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. So don't be his friend, you understand me?" Damon asked

"I understand" Caroline tried to say strongly but instead her voice came out almost whisper like and cracked a little in fear "…I'm late for school" Caroline said and broke the stare down between her and Damon and started down at her shoes

"…Right" Damon said and let go of Caroline and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder "Oh, and if you wanna drop a hint to your mom that Aimee's body's at the bottom of the ravine with a cracked spine, it might save her some time" Damon said with a smirk as he opened the front door for Caroline

Caroline didn't say a thing and just walked past Damon and once she was out, he pulled the door shut behind him and followed her out of the house.

"Remember what I said Caroline" Damon warned her as she walked to her car

"I know" Caroline said and nodded a little and as soon as Damon saw that she meant it, he took off. Once Damon was gone, Caroline got in the car and took a deep breath, that was the first time Damon had really scared her in a while. Then again, it was the first time Damon had ever really warned Caroline of something, that was usually Stefan's job.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy" Stefan said to Jeremy as he was walking down the hall

"Look, Elena's gotta warn me next time she decides to take off with Damon for the night so I can cover for her. I mean Jenna's cool with it, but, they're really pushing it" Jeremy said

"…What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused and only remembering hearing Damon come home last night, minus Elena

"I'm glad that they figured out whatever problem they had, but if she's gonna sleep over, it'd help if Damon gave me a heads up next time" Jeremy said

"…Elena never came over last night" Stefan said

"…She didn't stay with Damon last night?" Jeremy asked confused now

"No" Stefan said "Damon came home alone"

"Well, her bed wasn't slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said her car was still there…where is she then?" Jeremy asked Stefan, starting to worry about his sisters whereabouts now

Elena was taken. That was the first thing that came to Stefan's mind. He was surprised that he didn't hear from Damon by now, wondering where Elena was since he usually dropped her off at school lately. He must have noticed something with Jeremy was the only one that walked out of the house this morning. He must have already tried to call Elena to see where she was. For all Stefan knew, Damon could already be half way to wherever Elena was by now. But it just wasn't like Damon to not be calling him already freaking out, why was he hearing this from Jeremy first?

"I gotta go" Stefan said and walked away from Jeremy now and took out his cell phone and called Damon

"What can I do for you little brother?" Damon asked

"Elena's missing" Stefan said

"…What?" Damon asked

"Meet me in the school parking lot, now" Stefan said and hung up his phone.

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it" Damon hissed

"It wasn't her, I sealed her in" Stefan said

"Did you?" Damon asked curiously "Did you really seal her in there Stefan?"

"Of course I did" Stefan hissed "She was a threat to Caroline and Elena, she's in there" Stefan said "…She did say something though, right before I shut her in…but I was sure she was lying"

"What did she say?" Damon asked

"…Elena's in danger" Stefan said and wanted to slap himself for not taking that to heart now

"And you didn't think to ask her more about it?" Damon hissed

"She would have lied anyway Damon. She would have found a way to keep me from locking her up in there" Stefan said

"Why don't we just go ask her then?" Damon asked

"Bad idea" Stefan said "She'll find a way for us to let her out and she'll kill us and everyone in Mystic Falls"

"I'm going" Damon said and started to walk away

"Damon!" Stefan said trying to stop him

"It's for Elena" Damon said and glared at Stefan, knowing that would shut him up and that he would do the same if it was Caroline taken right now too

* * *

Caroline was walking down the halls in school and she happened to pass by Sara's old locker where everyone had flowers and teddy bears and 'We Miss You Sara' cards set up. Caroline instantly felt sorry for everyone who was close to Sara who had to go through this right now, she wished no one had died, but she knew nothing could have been changed now. Especailly sine she was compelled by Katherine.

"Caroline" Caroline turned to see Tyler there now

"_Don't be his friend, understand?" Damon's words and menacing look in his eyes were burned into Caroline's memory and that was all she saw and heard when Tyler walked up to her_

"Hey" Caroline said and tried to be friendly instead of turning away, doing what Damon said would only make Tyler more suspicious than he already was "How are you doing?"

"Not good-"

"How's your mom?" Caroline asked cutting off Tyler before he could continue

"…How did you know?" Tyler asked, ignoring Caroline's question about his mom

Caroline's face changed from smiling and trying to be friendly to worry, she knew where this was going already.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently

"I mean about me" Tyler said "How did you know?"

"…About what?" Caroline asked, still playing dumb to everything to keep her word to Damon and saw that Tyler was about to speak again, but she cut him off again "I've gotta go" Caroline sighed "Take care of yourself Tyler" She said and turned around to walk away

* * *

Caroline was sitting under a tree outside close to the basket ball court where the cars and busses were. She had just got a text message from Stefan explaining everything and that he was going to be back later. Shortly after, she also got a text from Damon reminding her to stay away from Tyler. Caroline shut her phone and just tried to clear her mind for a minute, she didn't want to worry about werewolves or crazed vampires taking her best friend, then again, she knew after the Masquerade that nothing would ever be quite in Mystic Falls for long. Finally coming to grips that peace wasn't going to happen, Caroline picked up her stuff and started walking towards her car, only to notice too late that Tyler was there on the basket ball court. Once he saw her, he started walking towards her, but she tried to ignore him following her. Finally, Tyler got in front of her and cut her off.

"Hey" Caroline said and tried to sound surprised that he just showed up "Are you…okay?" Caroline asked noticing that he looked a little mad

"You lied to me earlier" Tyler said

"Look, Tyler, I think you misunderstood me at the party-"

"You're lying" Tyler said and this time it shocked Caroline that Tyler could tell so easily that she was lying

"Nope" She said and made her face blank and gave him a cold look "But, I'm late" She said and started to walk by him

"Hey" Tyler said and grabbed her. It hurt a little at first, but Caroline was sick and tired of him following her today and she pushed him off of him sending him down to the ground and he looked up at her in shock, that was the second time she used her super human strength in front of him. "…You're stronger than me?" Tyler asked shocked and slowly got up off the ground and walked towards her again

"It's nothing…self defense" Caroline said weakly

"Caroline, if you know something you have to tell me" Tyler said "Because I can't handle this"

"I'm sorry" Caroline simply said

Tyler got close to her for a minute but she never flinched, she could sense the anger in him building up and she knew a werewolf angry was a bad situation. But instead, he backed off and started to walk away, only to kick a trash can and send it flying into another car, setting the alarm off. Everyone around them instantly focused on the scene now and Tyler glanced back at her and he gave her a look that let her know he wasn't backing down until he found out what Caroline knew. It was the second time today that a look from someone scared her, but this time, she didn't let it show and she watched Tyler walk off, and it was then that she realized she was holding her breath the entire time and let it out once he was gone.

* * *

Caroline was finally getting home from school and she walked into the quiet house, she instantly knew someone else was in here.

"Mom?" Caroline asked curiously since she heart a heart beat in here, it wasn't a vampire

Caroline put her bag and keys down as she slowly started to move through her house, looking for whoever was in here, she was trying to follow the sound of her heart beat, but with her being slightly scared for the third time today, it was hard to trust her senses right now. She finally sensed the heart beat moving closer to her until the sound was right behind her and she turned around to face Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked ticked off that he actually had the nerve to follow her home like this

"I know" Was all Tyler said

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house, not exactly a smart idea" Caroline said

"Go ahead. Keep dodging me" Tyler said and started to circle her, just like how a wolf would do to scare his prey before he pounced on it. Why was Caroline feeling like the hunted instead of the hunter today? "Keep changing the subject. But I know" Tyler said and stopped behind Caroline and leaned in towards her ear "You're just like me. Aren't you?"

Caroline started to shake her head a little before actually saying it. "No" She said as calmly as she could

"Keep it up, but I'm not buying it Caroline" Tyler said and finally faced her again "I know how strong you are, and I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth"

"Tyler…" Caroline said

"You're a werewolf" He said

Caroline searched his face to see if he was really serious about what he just said, and he was dead serious.

"Say it" Tyler said

Caroline tried to keep her face calm and serious, but she couldn't hold it in and felt a smile creeping onto her face and a laugh on the verge of bursting out. She couldn't hold it in anymore and started giggling. "What?" She asked through the giggles

Tyler grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, and Caroline's laughing stopped.

"Just stop lying!" He said and Caroline heard the anger boiling in there

"I'm not lying!" Caroline said back and felt her fear boiling over now too, but she was not about to get pushed around by Tyler

"Say it!" He said and slammed the wall next to her and the picture that was hanging close to them crashed down as it hit the floor

Caroline was pissed off now more than anything and she pushed Tyler off of her, she felt her face change and fangs come out, and she pinned Tyler to the wall this time and his eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw her face. She threw him down to the ground again and this time, Tyler was backing up on the floor instead of trying to get up and face her.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" Caroline said as Tyler stopped close to the front door, and was still looking at her in fear

* * *

"I know this is crazy, but alcohol helps" Caroline said walking into the room and handed Tyler a drink and she took one too "Or at least it helps me"

"It's like my skin is on fire" Tyler said

"Never had any of that" Caroline sighed "I guess wolves are different"

"At the beginning I was really…emotional. I thought I was crazy or that I finally snapped" Caroline sighed

"I have that" Tyler said "…How can you be a vampire?"

"…How can you be a werewolf?" Caroline asked him back

"…Who else is like you?" Tyler asked

Caroline stood there, deciding on what to say, and she finally settled on an answer. "Just me" She said, she was not taking Damon and Stefan down with her "It's a long story, I'll tell you it some other time" Caroline said and glanced at the clock, knowing that Stefan was going to be here any minute since it was 9:30, when he said he would stop by to let her know that he was okay. "How many other werewolves are there?"

"Just me" Tyler said "…And my Uncle Mason, but…he left" Tyler said and Caroline remembered back to when Damon killed Mason, he probably sent a text from Masons phone to tell them he left town

"…Look, Tyler" Caroline said and walked over to him "You cannot tell anyone about you or me, got it?"

"I know" Tyler said and nodded a little

"…I want to tell you about everything…but I need you to promise me that no one will find out about us" Caroline said

"…I have no one else to tell" Tyler said and Caroline saw a hint of sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry about earlier" Tyler said "It's just…I'm alone in this. It's gonna happen to me. The next full moon, I'm gonna turn, and I won't be able to stop it" Tyler said and paused "I'm scared" He finally admitted

Caroline instantly felt her heart drop. "Tyler" Caroline said and saw that he was actually on the verge of crying and he was trying to shake his head and not look at Caroline. "It's okay" Caroline said and leaned in and hugged him and he hugged her back instantly. Tyler found something strangely comforting about finally having someone to talk to about all of this, that he wasn't truly alone. The even stranger thing was, he never expected to find comfort in Caroline.

Suddenly, Caroline heard the door knob turn and in a flash, Stefan was in the house, right there next to Caroline. Caroline let go of Tyler and he pulled away as Caroline turned to face Stefan.

"Hey, you're okay" Caroline smiled and hugged Stefan now and kissed him on the cheek, Stefan kept his eyes on Tyler the whole entire time

"Yeah, thought I'd come by and see you" Stefan said, keeping his eyes on Tyler and his arm around Caroline as he choked back a growl

There was a slight stare down between Tyler and Caroline, but Tyler broke away first and grabbed his keys.

"I'll see you later Caroline" Tyler said

"Bye Tyler" Caroline said and smiled a little as he walked out and finally out the front door when Caroline finally felt Stefan relax "What's up with you?" Caroline asked him confused

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked and leaned down and kissed Caroline on the cheek

"That, back there with Tyler. You looked like you wanted to kill him" Caroline said

"…What was he doing here anyway?" Stefan asked

"He's scared Stefan" Caroline said "About the whole werewolf thing" Caroline said "I was just trying to be his friend"

"I don't like him" Stefan said

"Of course you don't" Caroline said "Werewolf, vampire thing, I get it"

"It's not that" Stefan said "I just don't like you and Tyler…spending time together" Stefan said

"…Stefan Salvatore, are you jealous?" Caroline asked amused

"No" Stefan said "I just don't…want you two getting too close, he could hurt you Care"

"Stefan, you have nothing to worry about" Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Stefan smiled

Suddenly, Caroline's Mom clearing her throat came from behind them and Caroline pulled away from Stefan and had her hands behind her back and faced her Mom.

"Half hour, that's it" Her Mom said as she walked upstairs "I'll be checking!" She yelled down and Caroline smiled a little

"I'm still getting used to having a mom that acts like that" Caroline smiled

"Just…please stay away from Tyler Caroline. I don't need to worry about him snapping at you now too" Stefan said

"I can't stay away from him" Caroline sighed "But I'll be careful, okay?"

"…Okay" Stefan sighed and still felt that jealousy bubbling up inside of him, he didn't think the next time he saw Caroline with Tyler that he'd be able to hold it in.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I had a fun time writing this chapter as you can see since I think this is the longest chapter so far ;) I like writing the whole Stefan/Tyler jealousy thing. Stefan just might snap next time he sees Caroline and Tyler together ;) I tried to stick to the actual episode a lot for this chapter just to get the whole Caroline and Tyler things started up, the only thing I really changed was, of course, Damon & Stefan's conversation in the parking lot, and Stefan coming in at the end to see Caroline. I don't think much else changed. _

_But now that I'm all caught up until after tonight's episode, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) And for those of you who like the Stefan jealousy as much as me, there will be more of that in the next chapter ;) xoxo, Avril _


	24. If You're My Friend

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: **If You're My Friend

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Caroline said as she was walking through the woods with Elena "Damon's gonna see right through me Elena" Caroline huffed

"I need you to keep him busy too Caroline, I don't want Damon knowing I'm down here" Elena said

"I'm even worse at duplicity! And you know this!" Caroline said "He's going to know right away that something's up, Damon and I aren't exactly BFF's"

"You managed to keep me busy while Katherine was with Stefan" Elena said

"Because she threatened me" Caroline said "I'm not saying you should do that though…it's just…Damon is going to know"

"Caroline, you're my friend, I need you to do this for me, promise?" Elena asked

"…You had to break out the girlfriend code" Caroline sighed "Fine, I'll do it. Why don't you want Damon to know anyway?"

"Because, he would never be okay with me doing this" Elena said and she walked down the steps to the tomb where Katherine was currently sitting and rotting behind the stone door

Caroline took a deep breath and followed Elena down into the tomb. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Caroline asked

"Yes, she's the only one that knows the truth about Klaus" Elena said

"…Okay" Caroline sighed and walked over to the stone door

Caroline used all her strength to move the stone door. Once it was out of the way, Caroline took a few steps back and stood close to Elena as Elena called for Katherine.

"I'll be okay from here" Elena said to Caroline

As soon as Elena said that, Caroline and Elena both heard someone walking towards them from in the tomb, Caroline knew it was Katherine. She felt that feat come back, even though Katherine was trapped, she felt the fear creep up on her. Finally, Katherine appeared, it still freaked her out how Elena and Katherine looked so alike.

"Hello Elena" Katherine said and Caroline heard the weakness in her voice already "Come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline" Katherine said

"…I'll be fine" Elena turned around to say to Caroline

Caroline nodded a little and walked out of the tomb. She hated seeing Katherine, it scared her still, even in that tomb. As soon as Caroline was above ground again, she knew she had to go straight to school, she was going to be late anyway, and she had to tell Stefan that Elena was sick to cover for her, because if Stefan knew, he would tell Damon because Elena would be with Katherine.

* * *

"Hey" Stefan said and walked up to Caroline in the hallways and kissed her on the cheek

"Oh, hey" Caroline smiled

"Where were you this morning?" Stefan asked

"I was here, but then I saw Elena going home, she didn't look too good, she looked like she was coming down with something. So I went with her to make sure she was going to be okay, and here I am" Caroline sighed

"Busy morning" Stefan smiled

"That seems to be happening a lot lately" Caroline said "So, how was class?" Caroline asked with a smirk

"Same. Boring" Stefan said

"When is school not boring?" Caroline asked and laughed a little

"Hey Caroline" Tyler said walking up to Caroline and Stefan in the hallway and Caroline instantly felt Stefan stiffen up as Tyler approached them and he put his arm protectively around Caroline's waist

"Stefan" Caroline hissed at him and all she heard in return was a low growl come from Stefan, thankfully it was so quiet that no one else could hear it except Caroline "Hey Tyler" Caroline smiled in his direction "What's up?"

"My mom invited you and your mom over for dinner tomorrow night, their probably gonna talk about Mystic Falls business, but I figured we could hang out" Tyler said

"Yeah, that sounds cool" Caroline smiled "I'll see you tomorrow night then"

"Great" Tyler said "See ya then. Later Stefan" Tyler said and walked off

"You need to keep your jealousy in check" Caroline huffed and broke free from Stefan's grasp and started walking down the hallway

"Care, I'm sorry" Stefan said and started walking down the hallway after her

Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Stefan. "Stefan, I love **you**. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this for into to sink into that thick skull of yours" Caroline huffed and didn't care about the few people in the hallways that were watching her and Stefan right now, she just wanted Stefan to grasp that fact and to stop being so damn jealous "I mean, how could you even possibly be jealous? I'm just trying to be his friend. He needs a friend right now Stefan" Caroline sighed and Stefan walked up to her and took her hand in his hand and led her outside where they could talk without everyone in the school gathering around to watch them.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Stefan said "I just…love you too much, I hate seeing other guys with you. I even hate seeing you and Damon together"

"Ew! I would never go back down that road" Caroline said remembering her bad memories with Damon

"I know that" Stefan said "I just can't help it"

"…Well, I guess I get jealous too" Caroline sighed "It's just you don't see me throwing myself at you every time you're around Elena. I hold it back, or try to as best as I can."

"You get jealous of me being around Elena?" Stefan asked shocked

"Duh!" Caroline said "She's your ex-girlfriend. Whenever your boyfriend still hangs out with his ex-girlfriend, it's always gonna make their current girlfriend jealous. Even if the guys ex-girlfriend happens to be the current girlfriends best friend" Caroline sighed

"You know nothing is going to happen with me and Elena" Stefan smiled

"Just like how you should know that nothing is going to happen with me and Tyler" Caroline said

"…Okay, I see your point" Stefan sighed

"So, you'll lay off the jealousy a little?" Caroline asked

"I'll try. For you" Stefan said and kissed Caroline on the forehead

"Thanks" Caroline smiled a little and then heard the first bell ring "Ugh, come on, we've got to get to class"

"You sure we _have_ to?" Stefan asked with a mischievous grin

"Yes" Caroline said firmly and couldn't help but smile a little "Come on" She smiled and dragged Stefan back into school with her

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were walking out of school, holding hands and laughing, and the whole school seemed to be wondering who Stefan was jealous about. Rumors were swirling around that it was Tyler, but also there were a few saying it was Damon since no one believed that the womanizer Damon Salvatore was settling into a steady relationship with Elena, and everyone knew him and Caroline had a past relationship. Caroline tried her best to squash both of those rumors, but no matter what she did, it seemed to add fuel to the fire, so she settled on being extra affectionate with Stefan today during school to show everyone that everything was fine and no one was going to ruin their relationship. At least everything was fine until Caroline heard some girls talking nearby.

"_Hey, I wonder what Damon Salvatore is doing here?" One of them asked _

"_I think he's here to see Caroline. Stefan was majorly jealous of someone this morning. I bet it was of Damon. Damon and Caroline still hang out even though their not dating…supposedly" The girl said and Caroline could hear the wicked grin in the girls voice, she wanted to slap her for suggesting that she would cheat on Stefan…with Damon of all people._

Caroline looked around the school parking lot and spotted Damon's car and Damon was walking up to them now. _Great, just what I needed today_, Caroline thought to herself, but he was probably just looking for Elena anyway.

"Caroline" Damon said as he walked up to her and Stefan and Caroline and Stefan stopped dead in their tracks "You know where Elena is? She hasn't answered my calls"

"Yeah, she's not feeling good today" Caroline sighed "She's home sick"

"Oh, I'll go see her then I guess" Damon said and was about to walk away

"Wait!" Caroline said and grabbed Damon's arm, realizing too late how this would look to everyone at the school "Stefan, I need to tell Damon about the…problem we have" Caroline sighed

Stefan nodded and knew what she was talking about and Stefan walked off to go wait for Caroline.

"What problem?" Damon asked curiously

"…I kinda told Tyler…that I was a vampire" Caroline sighed

"Caroline!" Damon sighed "I told you not to-"

"I had to! He wasn't gonna leave me alone until I told him!" Caroline said back

"Does he know about the rest of us?" Damon asked

"No. I told him I was the only one" Caroline sighed

"…Great" Damon sighed "Come on" Damon said and grabbed Caroline's arm and started dragging her off to his car

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"The Grill" Damon said "You're going to tell me all about our new little problem"

"Hold on" Caroline sighed and texted Stefan and in a few seconds he was by Caroline's side. Caroline dug through her bag and handed Stefan her car keys "Take my car to the Boarding House, Damon will bring me back…I think" Caroline said

"Damon, if you lay a hand on her-"

"I'm not gonna kill your pretty little girlfriend" Damon sighed "Yet" He mumbled "Come on blondie" Damon said and opened the car door for her and got in the driver's seat

"I'll see you later" Caroline said and kissed Stefan on the cheek and got in Damon's car and Stefan walked off towards her car, at least she was still keeping her promise to Elena. "You know, I had enough trouble in school today as it is, this isn't really helping" Caroline mumbled and couldn't even think about what everyone was saying now seeing her leave with Damon

"Well, should have thought about that before you told the teen wolf that you're a vampire" Damon said

* * *

"If you're done stuffing your face now, would you tell me what else you said to Tyler?" Damon asked

"If I eat, I don't get those people killing urges" Caroline said

"I know that" Damon sighed "Now, what else did you tell wolf boy?"

"Not much, I just tried to tell him the bare minimum" Caroline sighed and saw Damon getting frustrated "…Are you mad?"

"Yes Caroline" Damon sighed "I am mad. I told you not to tell him _anything_ and you go ahead and tell him anyway"

"I'm sorry!" Caroline squeaked

"Well, if you're done now, I have a werewolf to kill" Damon said and started to stand up

"No!" Caroline said and grabbed his arm "I have…more to tell you"

"What else does he know?" Damon asked

"…The Founding Families" Caroline sighed

"Caroline. Give me one good reason to not kill you right here, right now" Damon said through clenched teeth

"Elena" Caroline said right away, she knew Damon would back down after that, and he did and let out a big sigh and got comfortable in his chair again

"…Then keep telling your story blondie" Damon sighed

* * *

"Okay, I'm leaving now" Damon sighed

"No!" Caroline said

"Caroline, you have two seconds to tell the truth right now" Damon said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"You've told me everything you told Tyler, and then some more, I know you're lying now, and that you're covering for Elena, so where is she?" Damon asked

Caroline sighed, she knew she was caught now, she knew Damon would see right through her eventually.

"I can't tell you" Caroline sighed remembering her promise to Elena

"You can't tell me?" Damon asked "You realized I could end you like that," Damon said and snapped his fingers to show Caroline what he meant "If I wanted to"

"I can't tell you Damon" Caroline said

"Caroline, Elena was kidnapped and could have been killed, and now you're not gonna tell me where she is?" Damon asked

"She's not in any danger, I wouldn't have left her alone if she was!" Caroline protested

"Put herself in danger? Where is she?" Damon asked getting sick of playing 20 Questions with Caroline now "Listen Caroline, if you're my friend, like you've been pretending to be, you will tell me where she is"

"…I am your friend Damon" Caroline sighed "But I'm also Elena's friend and…I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you where she is"

Damon just sighed and shook his head at Caroline, he couldn't believe she wasn't telling him exactly where Elena was. He was disgusted with Caroline right now and stood up and walked out of there before he reached across the table and ripped her heart out. Caroline let out a deep breath and knew Damon was pissed off at her. She decided to finish eating and call up Stefan to let her know that Damon wasn't going to be bringing her back, but that she was okay.

* * *

"You sure he didn't hurt you?" Stefan asked back at the Boarding House as he handed Caroline her keys

"Positive" Caroline smiled "I guess I'll see you tomorrow before I go over to the Lockwood's with my mom?" Caroline asked

"Do you _have_ to go to that?" Stefan asked

"Yes, I have to" Caroline sighed "Remember, no more jealous boyfriend?"

"I know, it's just so hard to not be jealous" Stefan grumbled and Caroline giggled a little

"I can promise you Stefan that the only thing between me and Tyler is friendship. Plus, he's a werewolf, I don't think it'd work out so well during the full moon every month" Caroline giggled

"I guess you have a point" Stefan smiled and kissed Caroline "I can drive you home?" Stefan offered

"I guess so, it's only 7, my mom wouldn't mind you hanging around, as long as you're gone by 10" Caroline smiled

"I thought your mom liked me?" Stefan asked

"She does" Caroline laughed "I think she'd like any guy I date, especially after Damon" Caroline smiled "But she has this whole 10:00 curfew thing ever since Damon compelled her to forget about everything that happened, so, I have to obey her rules"

"Fine, I'll be gone by 10" Stefan smiled and kissed Caroline"

* * *

_A/N: So, December 2nd. We all have to wait until December 2nd for the next episode :'( _

_The next chapter of this story is going to be Caroline & Her Mom at the Lockwood's, I decided to make that chapter to help with the hiatus we will all be going through until December 2nd, plus, it shall add to the Stefan jealousy thing he has going on *insert evil laugh here* :P _

_And Stefan admitted that he even gets jealous of Damon & Caroline hanging out! I'm making Stefan into just this insanely jealous boyfriend...I hope you guys like it :) I won't let him get **too** bad though, because after all, it is Stefan :) _

_So, hang in there, I promise to not let you suffer over these three weeks, I'll be updating all of my stories! xoxo, Avril _


	25. A Turn For The Worst

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found _

**Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**

* * *

A/N: **I love that you guys are loving jealous Stefan, because I really like writing this jealous Stefan ;) So, this chapter, we're going to find out how jealous Stefan really is. And this chapter is for **Lilly CullenSalvatore**, I'm bringing a little bit of Bonnie into this story just for you :] Bonnie will probably be in the next chapter too :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: **A Turn For The Worst

Caroline was sitting outside the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler. It was a clear starry night, and Caroline saw the moon, it was getting fuller and fuller by the night, it was only a matter of a few more nights before Tyler would be turning for the first time. Another werewolf would be running around Mystic Falls in a matter of days.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" Tyler sighed as he looked up at the moon

"Did Mason ever tell you what he did while the full moon was out?" Caroline asked

"I think he used to lock himself up…but I don't know where, or how" Tyler said

"…I could help you look" Caroline offered

"Thanks" Tyler said "But, I don't think Stefan would be too happy about that"

"…What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused

"Caroline, it's kinda obvious that he hates my guts" Tyler said "I mean every time I come around you anymore, he looks like he's gonna rip my head off. He doesn't know that I'm a werewolf, does he?" Tyler asked

"Nope" Caroline quickly lied

"Good" Tyler sighed "…Does he know about you?"

"…Uh, yeah" Caroline said

"And he's still okay with it? I mean, his girlfriend being a vampire?" Tyler asked

"Stefan's a very…understanding guy" Caroline said "He knows I didn't _want_ to be a vampire"

"You never told me how you became a vampire" Tyler said

"…Remember Founder's Day? When you were freaking out from some sound?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Tyler nodded

"And when I collapsed?" Caroline asked

Tyler nodded again.

"…I wasn't supposed to live through everything. I was on the verge of death basically and…a vampire found me," Caroline quickly lied "They felt sorry for me. They said something about how I reminded them of someone they knew in their human life. I wasn't supposed to become a vampire. They just gave me their blood so I would heal" Caroline sighed "…A bad vampire came later that night and suffocated me and…I died. I came back as this" Caroline said and gestured to herself

"You were on your own, huh?" Tyler asked

"…Pretty much" Caroline sighed "But, I couldn't have gotten through everything without Stefan. Even when he found out I was a monster…he was there for me" Caroline smiled "Which is why, I'm going to be here for you. You need someone. I may not be a werewolf, or a werewolf expert, but, I know what it's like to be alone"

"Thanks" Tyler smiled "You know…I actually used to think you were really shallow"

"…I was. I guess…being a vampire, I learned that all that stuff doesn't matter anymore" Caroline said

"I know" Tyler said "You've changed a lot from the shallow Caroline I used to know" Tyler said

"Thanks" Caroline smiled "I think I get it from Stefan"

"Yeah, he's a nice guy…to you at least" Tyler said and laughed a little

"He'll get over it. He's usually not like this to other people" Caroline huffed

"He's got a reason to be jealous I guess. You're a great girl Care" Tyler said

"Uh…thanks" Caroline said and started to feel a little awkward standing there and wanted to change the subject right away "So…heard anything from Mason?" Caroline asked, even though she knew Mason was dead

"Nope" Tyler sighed "He hasn't talked to me since the day he took off"

"Oh…that's too bad" Caroline sighed

* * *

"Thanks Tyler, but you didn't have to take me home" Caroline smiled as she got out of Tyler's car into her driveway "I could have called Stefan"

"It's no problem" Tyler said "You're Mom had to take off and I didn't want to be rude and just sit there, so…your welcome" Tyler smiled

"I'll see you later. I'll help you look for wherever Mason locked himself up during the full moon" Caroline said

"Okay" Tyler said

Caroline shut the car door and Tyler pulled out of her driveway, but stayed there until Caroline safely got into her house. After she shut the door, she turned around to see Stefan there.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked "If my mom came home first- Forget it" Caroline sighed and hugged Stefan "I missed you today" Caroline smiled up at him

"Why was Tyler bringing you home?" Stefan asked

"You're starting this already?" Caroline whined "My Mom got called into work, Tyler offered to drive me home"

"…Okay" Stefan sighed "Sorry"

"It's okay" Caroline smiled

"What are you doing tomorrow? You told me earlier but…I forgot" Stefan said

"Oh, I'm spending the day with my mom. She wants to talk so I can only imagine what this will be about" Caroline sighed

"Okay, so, can I see you later?" Stefan asked with a smile on his face

"Of course" Caroline smiled and kissed Stefan "Where are you going right now?"

"Can't trust Damon alone for too long" Stefan sighed

"I see" Caroline said "Alright, well, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Stefan smiled and kissed Caroline "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Caroline smiled and in the blink of an eye, Stefan was gone

* * *

Stefan was standing outside Bonnie's door, waiting for her to answer. He knew that if Caroline found out about this, she would be furious with him, but he just couldn't stand Tyler being around Caroline anymore. As it was last night, he was fighting against everything inside of him to go over to the Lockwood's and keep Tyler away from her, but he stayed put and now today, he was paying for not letting it out. Bonnie finally answered her door and looked at Stefan strangely.

"Stefan…what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"I need your help Bonnie" Stefan sighed

"…With what?" Bonnie asked slightly worried, and slightly confused

"Tyler" Stefan said

"It's not the full moon yet so, what's the problem?" Bonnie asked

"It's going to be the full moon soon and I don't want him being near Caroline" Stefan said

"…I think I can help" Bonnie sighed "…Come in" Bonnie said and stepped aside to let Stefan into the house

Once Stefan was inside and he shut the door behind him, Bonnie walked off to her Gram's old room where she kept all her spell books and everything else. Stefan stood there and waited by the front door and Bonnie came back with something that was all wrapped up and she handed it to Stefan.

"What is it?" Stefan asked and opened it up to see something that was similar to vervain.

"Wolfsbane" Bonnie sighed "It works on werewolves the same way vervain works on vampires. It won't hurt vampires though, so it's safe for you to touch it. But, once Tyler gets near that stuff, that should keep him away." Bonnie said

"Thanks" Stefan said

"Sure" Bonnie said and Stefan turned around and left Bonnie's house

* * *

"So…you want me to be a werewolf hunter now too?" Alaric asked as he held the wolfs bane and looked at it

"I just need your help to get Tyler, I want to see what he really knows" Stefan said

"I don't know about this Stefan. I mean, he hasn't done anything yet, he hasn't even turned yet" Alaric said

"I just need your help" Stefan said frustrated and Alaric picked up on it

"…You okay Stefan?" Alaric asked "You seem a bit…on edge"

"I'm fine" Stefan sighed "It's just…the last thing we need right now is a werewolf on the loose, right?"

"…I guess so" Alaric sighed

"So will you help me?" Stefan asked

"…I'll be back here later tonight" Alaric said

"Thank you" Stefan said

"Does Caroline know about this? I know those two have been friends since the Masquerade" Alaric said

"…Yeah, she knows" Stefan lied

"And she's okay with it? That's seems very unlike her" Alaric said

"She's okay with it. She knows what he is, she knows we have to be careful" Stefan lied again

"Alright" Alaric sighed "I'll be back here later tonight"

"Okay" Stefan said and Alaric turned around and walked out of the Boarding House

Now all Stefan had to do was keep all of this secret from Caroline. He knew what he was about to do was uncalled for, he knew Caroline loved him, but he wasn't so sure that Tyler knew that. He noticed the way Tyler looked at her, and all the time they've been spending together, not to mention last night too, and him dropping her off last night. Stefan was going to stop Tyler before he even had a chance to go after Caroline.

"Well, what's this?" Damon asked walking into the room, interrupting Stefan's train of thought and picking up a piece of the wolfs bane "Well, I'm not in pain, so what is it?" Damon asked again

"Wolfsbane" Stefan said

"Going werewolf hunting already? Isn't it still a little early in the season?" Damon asked with a smirk

"I'm just going to ask Tyler a few questions and if he doesn't…than this will make him" Stefan said and took the wolfs bane from Damon and put it away for now

"Since when did you start being the bad cop? I thought that was my job to torture people for answers" Damon said

"I've done it before, when I had to" Stefan sighed

"Where was I?" Damon asked

"At a barbeque at Elena's house" Stefan said "I had Katherine here"

"I never took you for the mean type. Then again, there was the brief ripping people apart period" Damon said with a smirk "Good times. Does Caroline know about them?"

"Damon, we're not bringing this up now" Stefan sighed "Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

"Alright, I'm leaving, since you _obviously_ want me gone so badly" Damon said "Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone" Damon said on his way out the door

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Alaric sighed as Stefan loaded the unconscious Tyler into Alaric's car

"We're just taking him to the Boarding House and then I don't need your help anymore, okay?" Stefan said

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked walking up to Alaric and Stefan now in the woods where they knocked Tyler out with the wolfs bane

"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"I don't trust you" Damon said and looked over at Alaric now "How did he talk you into this? Never mind" Damon sighed "Just tell me, what the hell is going on"

"…I can't let him near Caroline" Stefan said "She's not safe. And when Tyler turns, and if he can't find a vampire, he's going to look for normal people Damon. That means Elena's in trouble too with a werewolf on the lose"

"…Fine" Damon sighed, knowing that Stefan had a point "So, what do you plan on doing with him then exactly other than pissing him off? Because he's gonna wake up soon and be _really_ pissed off"

"I'll take care of it" Stefan said "You don't need to be in this Damon"

"…Okay, I'll leave you to your werewolf business" Damon said "Better off without him I guess anyway" Damon said and turned around to walk off

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"Go see Elena. She's been pretty down lately with everything on her mind" Damon said

"Okay" Stefan said and in a second, Damon was gone from sight

* * *

"I'll get it!" Caroline said walking out of the kitchen from being with her mom and towards the door and she opened the door to see Damon there "Damon, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused

"Stefan-"

"Oh, by the way, they found Aimee's body. They think she was drunk and wandered off and that's how her spine got snapped" Caroline said "I thought you should know-"

"Caroline!" Damon hissed "It's Stefan"

"…What about Stefan?" Caroline asked worried now


	26. Nice Guys Finish Last

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell it to my face,_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

**Are You Happy Now? By Michelle Branch**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: **Nice Guys Finish Last

"What are you talking about Damon?" Caroline asked

"I mean your boyfriend has gone physco" Damon said "He's off playing werewolf hunter with Alaric"

"…You're lying" Caroline said "Stefan wouldn't do that, he knows that-"

"I'm not lying Caroline" Damon said and looked her dead in the eyes and Caroline saw now that he was being completely serious with her

"…Oh my god" Caroline said and walked away from the door and into the kitchen. "Uh, Mom, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Who's at the door?" Her Mom asked

"Elena" Caroline quickly lied "She needs my help really quick, I'll be right back" Caroline said and walked out of the kitchen and out the door right past Damon

"Where do you think you're going blondie?" Damon asked and cut her off in her tracks

"I'm going to go find Stefan, now move" Caroline said and walked around him only to get cut of by Damon again "I'm not in the mood for this Damon" Caroline grumbled "Where's Stefan?"

"Where else could he be?" Damon asked with a smirk

Caroline was sick of Damon already and she shoved him aside and walked past him before taking off towards the Boarding House. She was going to kill Stefan for doing anything to Tyler.

* * *

Tyler was just starting to come around a little bit and he was starting to look around to see where he was, but had no idea. He soon found out that he was tied to a chair and felt really tired and weak, he tried to break free from the ropes, but they were tied down tightly. Soon, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and was seriously confused when he saw Stefan walk into whatever kind of cell he was in.

"Stefan? Where the hell am I? Why are you here? Forget that, h=just, get me out of here" Tyler said, thinking Stefan was possibly here to get him out of here

"I'm not letting go of you Tyler" Stefan said and sat down in the chair across from him

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was going to the old Lockwood place in the woods and then…there was this…blurry thing…and then I passed out" Tyler sighed "And I wake up in here, tied to a chair, and you're not helping me. What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm just curious" Stefan said "What's with you and Caroline?" Stefan asked

"…Look man, She's my friend, okay? I know she means a lot to you, but, she's just helping me with something" Tyler sighed "Can you let me go now?"

"Not until you promise to stay away from Caroline" Stefan said

"What? No. I'm not gonna promise that" Tyler said

"Okay" Stefan sighed and stood up and walked over to Tyler. Tyler knew something was coming, he just had no idea what was coming exactly.

All the sudden, Tyler felt this plant thing pressed up against his face and it started hurting like hell, it felt like it was setting his face on fire and he was in the worst pain of his life all the sudden. Then it was gone, and he looked up and saw Stefan holding the plant part in his hand.

"What the fuck is that?" Tyler asked through his ragged breathing from all the pain

"Wolfsbane" Stefan said "I know you're a werewolf Tyler. But I'm not scared of you"

"Are you insane? I would _rip you apart_ right now if I could" Tyler hissed out, he was pissed off now that Stefan thought he was so much more powerful

"I think you have it mixed up there Tyler because, I think I could rip you apart first" Stefan said with a smirk

"Are you on drugs?" Tyler asked "I'm a _werewolf_" Tyler said

"Yeah, I know" Stefan said and got right in Tyler's face and his face changed right away and Stefan knew Tyler was looking at his fangs now "And I'm a vampire" Stefan hissed "Older and stronger than Caroline. I could rip you apart like a rag doll, you understand?"

"…Does Caroline know you're a…vampire?" Tyler managed to ask through his fear

"Yes, she does" Stefan said "Now, are you gonna stay away from Caroline? Or do I have to give you some more wolfs bane? Or, I could just rip you apart and make my life easier again" Stefan hissed

"STEFAN!" Caroline hissed and stormed into the room with Damon right behind her and finally grabbing her and pulling her back "Let go of me Damon!" Caroline hissed

"Caroline, take a good look at Stefan right now, he's not stable right now. Back. Off" Damon said

"I don't care!" Caroline said and tried to struggle free but failed and Stefan returned his attention to Tyler now who was realizing that Damon a vampire too now. "Stefan! Let go of him!" Caroline hissed but Stefan wasn't listening

"Caroline, what I'm about to do is only to help you and after it happens, you need to get Tyler out of here, no questions asked ,got it?" Damon asked her as Stefan hit Tyler with the wolfs bane again

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked worried since Damon's plans were usually always very insane

"I'm going to distract Stefan and keep Tyler from being ripped apart. I want to rip him apart, I'm not gonna let Stefan do that" Damon grumbled

Caroline was about to say something, but Damon spoke up first.

"Hey, Stefan, over here" Damon said and Stefan looked over at them and Damon turned Caroline to face him

"Damon, what are you-" Caroline was cut off short by Damon kissing her. She wanted to push away, but Stefan already had a hold of Damon. Caroline caught Stefan glare at her and she knew she had to get Tyler out while Stefan was fighting Damon, Damon could handle himself, Tyler couldn't

Caroline ran over to Tyler and cut him free from the chair. Tyler was able to stand up, Caroline wanted to go with him, but she knew she had to help Damon now.

"Tyler, I need you to run. Get out of here now. I'll talk to you tomorrow about everything, just run" Caroline said, Tyler quickly nodded and fled the room, Stefan tried to go after him, but Caroline and Damon held Stefan down

"Caroline, up in the library in the drawer of the desk, there's a vervain needle, get it, now" Damon said and Caroline nodded before leaving the room and coming back with the needle in a flash and injecting Stefan with it before Damon could say a word

"…Thanks" Caroline said

"Never speak of what I had to do to save your little werewolf friend" Damon said

"My lips are sealed. Trust me, I never want to remember it either" Caroline sighed

"Good, now, help me get him sitting up" Damon sighed and Caroline helped Damon

* * *

Three long days since Caroline last saw Stefan. She had talked to Tyler, calmed him down, and got everything straightened out, but she avoided Stefan. Damon came every day to talk her into going to see Stefan. She knew Stefan wasn't drinking any blood at all for the past three days, she felt guilty, but she was pissed off at the same time. She wanted Stefan to think about what he did, but she also wanted to go running back to him and kiss him and nurse him back to health like an injured animal. And Damon looming around and making her feel guilty wasn't exactly helping the part of her that wanted him to think about what he did.

"I'm **not** going to go see him today Damon" Caroline sighed

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Damon said "I can carry you out of here to go see Stefan, or you can walk out of here by yourself to go see him" Damon said "Pick one"

"Neither" Caroline said and sat down on her bed

"I hear your name every waking minute of ever day. He won't stop moaning and groaning and whining about you! I even hand him death threats, and he does nothing about it! He's waiting for death unless you go see him! And I know you Caroline, you care about him! Now, go make up with him or I just might have to kill the both of you for being stubborn idiots and driving me insane!" Damon hissed and Caroline saw the anger in his eyes

"…Fine" Caroline grumbled and got up and grabbed her cell phone "I'll go" She said and marched out of her room with Damon right behind her and following her out of the house to make sure that she was going to the Boarding House.

Damon followed her all the way to the Boarding House and downstairs and Caroline stopped short.

"I changed my mind" Caroline said

"Nope, you're going" Damon said and grabbed her by the arm and practically threw her into the cell where Stefan was and he stood guard right outside the cell "Talk" Damon ordered her

Caroline grumbled a little before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the cot by the sleeping Stefan. She thought her sitting down by him would wake him up, but he was in a deep sleep.

"Stefan" Caroline said and gently grabbed his sleeping hand and hoped he would wake up now.

Stefan eventually squeezed Caroline's hand back and woke up to see her right there. Caroline glared over at Damon to see if he would leave now, but he stood right there.

"Damon" Caroline sighed "I'm not gonna leave"

"…I'll be by the door upstairs" Damon warned Caroline before walking away and leaving her and Stefan alone now

"Caroline, I'm so sorry" Stefan said and sat up and had Caroline in a hug before she could even blink

"…Stefan, I think we need to talk" Caroline sighed and Stefan slowly pulled away "I love you. But…I don't want to be with you anymore if you're going to keep being a jealous freak and tying people up that I care about"

"…I wasn't thinking Caroline" Stefan sighed

"Obviously" Caroline said

"You have every right to hate me" Stefan said

"I don't hate you" Caroline sighed "…I'm just a little pissed off at you at the moment"

"And you have every right to be" Stefan said "But I'm sorry. I regret doing everything I did that night. I did it out of jealousy and because I love you way too much, I went overboard-"

"I don't think overboard is really the right word for it" Caroline said "You went full on physco"

"…Yeah, I did go physco" Stefan said with a smirk

"…How long has it been since you actually had some blood?" Caroline asked him

"A few days, why?" Stefan asked

"Because I see all the untouched water bottles full of blood over in the corner" Caroline said and walked over to one and handed it to Stefan "Come on, drink it or I'll make you drink it. I so do not want a living corpse as my boyfriend" Caroline said and she saw Stefan smile

"So…you forgive me?" Stefan asked before opening the bottle

"Yes, now drink" Caroline smiled "Just…I think it'd be best to stay away from Tyler for the next few days since he's still pretty pissed off at you and well…the full moon is tomorrow night"

"Got it" Stefan smiled and finally started drinking the blood and Caroline instantly saw Stefan to start to look a little better

"…So help me if you ever do anything like this again, I will kill you, got it?" Caroline asked Stefan

"You have my word" Stefan smiled "Next time I get jealous, I'll just find another way to let it out instead of going and kidnapping them and torturing them"

"Alright" Caroline sighed

"Hey Care, can I ask you something?" Stefan asked

"Sure" Caroline said

"…Did you like kissing Damon again?" Stefan asked

"EWW!" Caroline squeaked "NO! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT EVER AGAIN!"

Stefan just smiled and tried to keep himself from laughing now.

"Shut up" Caroline said with a smile and saw Stefan trying to keep his laughter contained

"You know, you're really cute when you blow up like that" Stefan smiled

"Uh huh, nice save" Caroline said and roller her eyes at Stefan and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "Finish drinking that blood now" Caroline said "I can hear Damon laughing from down here. Why were you so jealous of him anyway? He's a jackass, I thought I made that clear by now"

"Yeah you did, it's just a brother thing I guess." Stefan sighed

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so now we know just how jealous Stefan really is of every guy basically around Caroline. But, I couldn't leave them apart for long at all. I love Stefan/Caroline way too much to do that ;) I hope you guys like this chapter! How is everybody holding on with the TVD withdrawal? Are you all still alive out there? Only reason I'm good this week is because of Harry Potter. But, I think we can all hang in there until December 2nd. Hang in there guys! We're almost there! We can make it! _

_xoxo, Avril _


	27. I'm Here

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

**Dare You To Move by Switchfoot**

**

* * *

A/N: **So, I'm kinda skipping over The Sacrifice and going right to By The Light of The Moon. I know it's been a while since I last updated this thing, and I'M SO SORRY! But, my Steroline heart has been restored and it's back to writing this cuteness. My plan for this, after this chapter, is write up to Chapter 30. And turn it into a sequel so when the show comes back in January (it comes back ON my birthday which I think is awesome), plus it's turning into a really long story, and I don't want to scare people off with it being like 100 Chapters long or something like that :P So, this chapter will pick up in By The Light of The Moon :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: **I'm Here

Caroline woke up in her room in her nice comfortable bed and snuggled up next to Stefan. She somehow talked him into spending the night over here since her mom was gone all night and had to go in to work late today anyway, so they could do the normal teenager thing and try to sneak him out of the house before her mom saw him.

"So, the plan is to sneak me out the back door?" Stefan asked with an amused look

"Of course" Caroline smiled back at him and kissed him "I used to sneak guys out the back door all the time…Not that it was a lot of different guys! It was the same guy most of the time- I mean-"

"Caroline, it's fine" Stefan laughed and kissed Caroline again to calm her down from her mini freak out

"…No jealous boyfriend?" Caroline asked hopefully

"It's too early for him" Stefan smiled

"You're improving after one night, I'm impressed" Caroline smiled back and laughed a little

"_Caroline, who are you talking to?" _Caroline heard her mother say from outside the bedroom door and start opening the door

By the time her mom had the door open, Stefan was in hiding in Caroline's closet, Caroline was laying in bed and held her cell phone up to her ear.

"Sorry, I'm talking to Stefan" Caroline said to her mom and smiled

"Oh…okay" Her Mom said and looked around the room "I just swore I heard someone else in here"

"Nope. Just me" Caroline smiled "I'll call you back Stefan" She said and pretended to hang up her cell phone and she sat up in bed

"…I guess I'm just hearing things then" She sighed "I'm making breakfast, want anything special?"

"Nope, just, anything you can think of" Caroline smiled and her mom nodded as she walked out of her room

"I think we handled that pretty well" Stefan said as he walked out of the closet

"I think so too" Caroline smiled "Now it's the real challenge, sneaking my vampire boyfriend past my mom who is downstairs making breakfast, who is also the Sheriff"

"It's a risky chance to take" Stefan smiled and got back in bed next to Caroline and pulled her into his arms and kissed her "You know, eventually, I'm going to have to tell her that I'm in love with you" Stefan smiled

"I think we can wait a little while longer for that" Caroline sighed "She's got those wooden bullets remember? The last thing I need is for my mom to have one of those accidentally in her gun when she tries to shoot you"

"Why would she shoot me?" Stefan asked "I thought I was the nice boyfriend"

"No, now you're more the overly nice boyfriend who is obviously planning something" Caroline said trying to remember what her mom said last night when she came home while Stefan was waiting for her in her bedroom as her mom was leaving "You're up to no good" Caroline laughed

"You know, I think she's right" Stefan smiled and Caroline looked at him confused

Before Caroline knew it, Stefan pinned her down to her bed and started attacking her with kisses.

"You are up to no good. My Mom was right for once" Caroline laughed

* * *

Caroline walked downstairs with a smile on her face and she couldn't have been happier in that moment. She sat down with her mom and started eating breakfast and hoped that Stefan either left already or was planning on leaving right now.

"So, how was work last night?" Caroline asked, trying to keep her mom distracted

"Busy" Her Mom sighed "There's just something about a full moon that drives people insane"

"Oh, full moon tonight, right?" Caroline asked

"Busiest night" She sighed "Tyler just called, while you were getting dressed, he said he wanted to make sure you two were still hanging out tonight"

"…I don't have any plans with Tyler- Oh! Right! Yeah, I do, crap! I forgot, I have to call him" Caroline sighed and couldn't believe she spaced out on her plans to help Tyler with the full moon tonight. They had the cellar set up a while ago, now she promised to be there for him tonight, she had to go.

"Morning" Stefan's voice came from behind them

Caroline froze in her seat. Jealous boyfriend was back. He obviously heard her mother mention Tyler, and he just _had_ to say something. He knew this would get her grounded, he knew she would respect her mother's authority since technically, she was still older than Caroline, he knew it was a full moon, and he _**knew**_how much this meant to her, she wanted to help Tyler and Stefan was determined to keep her safe and away from werewolves.

"…Care to explain Caroline?" Her mom asked and Caroline felt her mother's ice cold glare on her now

"…No matter what I say now is going to make this seem any worse than it already it" Caroline sighed

"…Well, then, in that case. Caroline, you're grounded, two weeks" Her mom said firmly "Morning Stefan" She said and Stefan sat down at the table across from Caroline

Caroline's mom wasn't glaring at Stefan, but Caroline was practically wishing she had a bunch of daggers soaked in vervain right now to throw at Stefan, and he could tell how pissed off she was at him now with just a glance from her. He knew she was pissed, but he was trying to keep her safe, she was still a young vampire, and Tyler would be turning into a werewolf, something that could _kill_ her, he didn't think she understood that, but he was going to make sure that she did.

* * *

"Come on Tyler, pick up" Caroline whispered to herself in her room.

Her Mom was getting ready for work, Stefan and Damon were somewhere between the Mystic Grill and Elena's house, and she was all alone for the first time today, the perfect time to plan an escape.

"Hello?" Tyler asked and it sounded like he was loading something heavy into his car

"Tyler, thank god you finally answered" Caroline sighed in relief

"Hey, I called you earlier, you never-"

"Long story, I'll tell you in the cellar. You're still going there, right?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, it's where everything's set up, I'm heading there now, want me to pick you up?" Tyler asked

"No, I'm grounded. I'm sneaking out, I'll meet you there in about…five minutes?" Caroline asked

"Alright, I'll be there" Tyler said "Bye"

"Bye" Caroline said and hung up her phone and walked out of her room and downstairs and saw her mom grabbing her jacket out of the coat closet for tonight "Good luck tonight" Caroline said casually and sat down in the living room

"Thanks" Her Mom said "…Care, I'm sorry I was so harsh on you earlier today" She sighed "You still have to be grounded, but…it's only for a week, okay?"

"Thanks mom" Caroline said and smiled a little and felt guilty for sneaking out on her now, but she had to do it for Tyler "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" She said and walked out the front door

Once Caroline was sure that her mom was gone, she grabbed her house keys and walked out the front door too and took off towards the old Lockwood estate, leaving her car there so Stefan would think she was still home when he would come to check on her.

* * *

"So, you got grounded for-"

"Yes, I got caught having Stefan over" Caroline grumbled, "He purposely got me caught though"

"Well, It wouldn't surprise me, he made it pretty clear that he hates me" Tyler sighed

"He's just…he has some jealousy issues Tyler" Caroline sighed

"Care, your vampire boyfriend threatened to kill me" Tyler said

"Okay…a lot of jealousy issues" Caroline sighed "But, he's trying…a little at least"

"They guy get's you caught and you still defend him?" Tyler asked

"I love him" Caroline stated and Tyler stopped what he was doing and looked over at her and saw she was serious "I can't help it, but I'm in love with him"

"…Makes sense, your both vampires after all" Tyler sighed

"It's not just that" Caroline said "He was there for me when no one else was. When I was first changed, he was there"

"Kinda like what you're doing for me?" Tyler asked

"Exactly" Caroline smiled "Except I don't think Stefan can get grounded"

"Probably not" Tyler said with a smirk

"So, everything's set up" Caroline sighed "Time to get on your leash" Caroline said

"Wonderful" Tyler sighed

"Hey," Caroline said and handed the chains to him "I'll be here the whole time, I promise"

"…Thanks" Tyler said and smiled a little "I really mean it Care, thank you"

"No problem" Caroline smiled back

* * *

"Caroline, I know your mad at me, but please open up" Stefan sighed and stood at the front door of her house

Not wanting to wait anymore, he opened up the front door which raised his suspicions since it was unlocked.

"…Care?" Stefan asked as he walked into the house "Caroline?" Stefan asked again

Stefan ran up to Caroline's room and slammed the door open only to see her bed perfectly made and room cleaned, she was gone. Stefan saw something catch his eye on her dresser and he picked up the note.

_Stefan, _

_I know you're going to hate me, but I'm helping Tyler anyway. But to be honest, nothing was going to stop me from helping Tyler tonight, he needs me, like how I needed you when I first changed. I still love you even though you piss me off most of the time lately. _

_xoxo, Care _

Stefan pulled out his cell pulled out his cell phone and waited for Damon to pick up.

"Hello?' Damon answered cheerily

"Damon, I need your help" Stefan sighed

"What could it be this time?" Damon asked

"Caroline's with Tyler" Stefan said

"It's her death wish, let her-"

"DAMON!" Stefan snapped at him "Imagine if it were Elena"

"…Where are you, I'll meet you there" Damon sighed

"Caroline's house" Stefan sighed and tried to calm down now

"I'll be right there" Damon said and hung up the phone

Stefan ended the call and with his anger still bubbling over the brim, he crunched up his phone and threw it against Caroline's bedroom wall.


	28. The Beast You've Made of Me

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town it touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_It don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And convinced yourself that _

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

**When It Rains by Paramore**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: **The Beast You've Made of Me

"How much longer until the moon reaches it's apex or whatever it is?" Caroline asked and looked at her cell phone to see what time it was, she had been gone for a while now, someone must have noticed by now that she was gone

"Not much longer" Tyler sighed and sat down on the ground in the corner

Caroline saw the stress all over Tyler's face, her constantly talking about the moon rising wasn't exactly making Tyler feel any better.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Caroline sighed "I'm just…I don't want Stefan to find me down here with you, he'll freak out. And the last thing you need is for him to piss you off while your changing"

"It's fine" Tyler said and didn't bother to look up at Caroline and Caroline felt even more guilt set in and she got up and walked over to Tyler's side and sat down by him and rested her head on his shoulder "You shouldn't be this close to me"

"I'll take my chances" Caroline said and smiled and laughed a little to try to lighten up the mood and she new it worked when she saw Tyler smile a little

Caroline's cell phone started ringing and she looked to see who it was, it was Damon. She knew someone would call, but she didn't think it would be him. She ignored the call and put her phone on vibrate, she didn't want to hear her phone ring again.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked

"Damon. Stefan probably told him I was gone and figured I would answer Damon" Caroline sighed

A few seconds later, the voicemail alert popped up on Caroline's cell phone. She was tempted to listen to it.

"Go ahead" Tyler sighed "I need something to distract me"

"Glad to know me getting yelled at is a good distraction" Caroline smiled and she started listening to her voicemail

"_Caroline, it's Damon. Stefan is going postal over here trying to find you. He probably would be calling you but, I think the new hole in your bedroom wall should explain why he isn't." Damon said _

"Great" Caroline sighed "Now I have to explain that to my mom"

"_Just, call us now and tell us where you are. I know your with Tyler. Tell us where you are now Caroline or your going to get yourself killed by a werewolf" Damon said and hung up _

"Well, that sounds lovely" Caroline sighed and put her phone away

"Sounds like their both worried about you" Tyler said

"Stefan is, but Damon only cares about himself and amazingly, Elena now too. And Elena is still my friend, that's the only reason why he cares" Caroline said

"Some people might surprise you" Tyler sighed "Things change" Tyler said

Caroline sensed that Tyler wasn't talking about Damon there in that sentence. She just tried to ignore the other meaning to that sentence, Tyler was her friend, he just needed someone right now.

"Yeah, well, Damon doesn't change much." Caroline sighed

* * *

"Voicemail" Damon sighed and put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked over at Stefan who was sitting in Caroline's living room on the couch trying to calm down "You know, sitting here isn't exactly helping since the moon is going to be at it's highest in about…30 minutes" Damon said

"I'm just trying to calm down" Stefan sighed "So that I don't kill Tyler when I find him with Caroline"

"Sounds like someone is jealous" Damon said with a smirk "Do you seriously think blondie is going to run off into the sunset with wolfy?" Damon asked

"I trust Caroline, it's Tyler I don't trust" Stefan said

"Oh, so you think he's going to sweep her off her feet?" Damon asked

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm Damon" Stefan grumbled

"Just trying to lighten up the mood" Damon said

"…Come on, let's go look for her" Stefan sighed and got up off the couch "You check over by the ravine and I'll check closer to the Boarding House"

Damon nodded and walked out the front door and took off close to the ravine where he dumped Amy's body a week ago. Stefan head towards the Boarding House and was going to start looking in the woods surrounding the house.

* * *

"Caroline, can you hand me that?" Tyler asked and pointed across the room to where Caroline was sitting before and where the bottle of diluted wolfs bane was sitting

"…Are you sure Tyler?" Caroline asked

"Positive" Tyler said and nodded

Caroline sighed and got up from where she was and picked up the bottled and handed it to Tyler as he stood up, he braced himself since he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant trying to drink this. But he knew he had to since he could start feeling something changing inside of him.

Caroline watched him drink it and immediately after a few sips, she saw him bed over in pain from drinking it and on the verge of puking it all back up.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked weakly

Tyler didn't answer her and before he knew it, he was on the floor on his hands and knees and started feeling the pain set in, it was worse than the wolfs bane and he knew he was already starting the change.

"Tyler, you're gonna be okay" Caroline said and walked over to him and sat down by him and wrapped her arms around him, completely unaffected by the fact of that he was changing into a werewolf right in her arms

"Caroline, run" Tyler said to her through gritted teeth "I don't want to hurt you"

"No. I'm staying" Caroline said firmly and as Tyler screamed out in pain more and more and she felt his bones and muscles stretching and breaking and new ones growing in place, she kept her grip on Tyler and refused to leave his side

* * *

Damon couldn't find Tyler or Caroline's scent over by the lake, he didn't know why they would be there, it was just close to the ravine and he figured he'd check over here anyway, He wondered if maybe Stefan had found them yet, but something told him that he didn't. Suddenly, Damon heard loud screaming coming from close by and he knew that much have been Tyler. He was locked up somewhere, he just had to find out where before Caroline became werewolf food.

* * *

Stefan couldn't find a trace of Caroline and it was driving him insane. She was taking her life into her hands. Just one bite from Tyler and she would be gone forever. He didn't want to lose someone else he cared about, not again. He promised her a while ago, before he even realized he was in love with her, that he would never let anything happen to her. She was making it harder and harder every minute the longer she was with Tyler for him to keep that promise. He would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant he would end up dying, he would die just to save her. But he couldn't bear the thought of thinking about life without Caroline and he focused again on trying to track her down. He caught her scent, it was maybe only a few hours old, she ran though here on her way to somewhere. Stefan took off and started trying to follow Caroline's scent.

* * *

Caroline had to let go of Tyler and she moved back to the other side of the cellar, she was on the verge of tears watching Tyler there in pain, hearing bones snap, shatter, heal, and new ones grow in.

"It's gonna be okay Tyler" Caroline said and heard her voice crack and felt the tears start streaming down her face

She hated feeling helpless, she knew that no one could help him, he had to deal with the pain alone, nothing could stop the pain he was in. So she stood there and kept letting the silent tears fall as she watched Tyler on the floor, withering in pain and in tears himself. She watched him beg for the pain to stop, and him call out to her to make the pain stop. She never answered because she knew she would break down when she would tell him she couldn't help.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled out through gritted teeth and tears and Caroline couldn't take it and she was back at his side and holding his free hand, letting him know that she was here, even if he couldn't see her thorough the pain, she was here.

"You just gotta breathe through this, okay?" Caroline said to Tyler once he looked up at her

"I'll try" He said weakly and Caroline smiled a little when he noticed that she was there and she saw him trying to breath, but how each breath hurt him more and more, but he kept going because _she_ told him to

"Everything's going to be okay, I'm here Tyler. I'm not leaving" Caroline said and let him squeeze her hand when another sharp pain coursed through his body. She bit back her own painful yelp when she felt that he definitely broke her hand, once he let go of her hand, she pulled it away and set it back in place so her hand would heal the right way and she felt it healing already and when Tyler reached back up for her hand, she handed him her other one while her other hand healed

* * *

Damon knew he was getting closer and closer to where Tyler was since he heard the screaming get louder and louder. He didn't hear Caroline though, for all he knew, she could be dead already, but then when Tyler's screams stopped for a second, he heard Caroline trying to reassure him, he was getting closer to them.

"_Caroline! Leave! Now!" Tyler screamed out through another blood curdling scream of pain _

"_Tyler!" Caroline said and after what sounded like a snarling growl from a wolf, Damon heard a steel door slam shut and Caroline locking up some chains as she was sniffling and holding in tears and he heard her let out a little scream when something slammed against the steel door and growled _

Tyler was getting closer and closer to changing into a full blown wolf and Damon knew him ad Stefan were running out of time. But Damon knew they were really close, and then suddenly, it hit him, he knew where they were, the only still standing cellar in Mystic Falls, the old Lockwood Estate.

* * *

"Tyler! It's okay!" Caroline said and tried to keep herself from shaking, but failed

Tyler just growled at her as he sat there by the door. His eyes were golden yellow and wolf-like, and Caroline saw his fangs in the light from the lantern that was still in there with him. Soon, Tyler tackled the steel gate again and Caroline saw it bend, she knew she had to get outside the wooden door now too. She got outside the door and shut it just as she heard the steel gate fall to the floor and Tyler tackled the wooden door now trying to get to her, but she bolted it shut and stood by the door, trying to hold it up.

"It's okay" Caroline said and felt like she was more saying that to herself now instead of Tyler

"Caroline!" Caroline heard a familiar voice from up in the forest and she knew it was Damon, they found her, or at least Damon did

* * *

Stefan stopped when he heard Damon's voice yell for Caroline, he was close, Damon found her. But Damon's voice sounded worried, and Stefan couldn't bear the thought of if he was too late in trying to get to Caroline. Stefan was about to take off when he heard growling in the forest and it was circling him, there was another werewolf by him. Stefan stayed perfectly still and the wolf slowly walked into sight. The wolf seemed to just sniff the air and catch Stefan's scent. After a second the wolf just growled and turned around and took off. The wolf was looking for someone and the sinking feeling in Stefan's stomach told him that this wolf was looking for Damon who was with Caroline. Two werewolves going after people he cared about at the same time, this night was not going well at all.

* * *

Caroline tried to stay silent while Damon was looming around up there looking for the way into the cellar. But when Tyler beat against the door hard this time, she knew the wooden door wasn't going to hold him and she flew out of the cellar and stood at the top of the staircase and saw Damon walking up to her.

"What the hell are you thinking Caroline?" Damon hissed at her

"I'm not leaving" Caroline said and wiped her tears away from when she was in the cellar "I promised him I was going to stay"

"Think again" Damon hissed at her and she could visibly see how pissed of he was at her right now and he grabbed her arm and he was about to drag her away when all the sudden they heard a low growl

Caroline looked down the steps and saw Tyler was still trapped, this was another werewolf.

"Crap" Damon sighed

"What?" Caroline asked worried

"I may have pissed off a new werewolf in town" Damon said "She _marked_ me" Damon said and rolled his eyes

"Of course, leave it to you to put us in even more danger" Caroline hissed at him

"Us? I came here to save _you_. You're getting just as suicidal as Elena. Maybe Bonnie needs to lock you up in your house too" Damon hissed

"Last I checked, _you_ got marked, not me" Caroline spat back at Damon

"Yes, and who came _willingly_ out here with a werewolf? I'll give you a hint, she's blonde" Damon spat

"You know, just stay away from me!" Caroline hissed and felt her eyes change and fangs come out and she pushed Damon away, she didn't have time to process that she actually just lashed out at Damon since the minute Damon hit the ground, a wolf pounced on Damon and snarled in his face and Caroline flashed back to when Mason had her pinned down, she knew she had to distract the wolf "Hey! Flee Bag!" Caroline hissed and picked up a big fallen tree branch and threw it at the wolfs back and the wolf turned around and snarled her

Caroline saw the wolf getting ready to pounce on her now, but soon a blur circled around them and distracted the wolf before it pounced on her and Caroline saw that it was Stefan. Stefan was about to kill the wolf but it slipped out of his grasp and Stefan stood up and ready to pounce on the wolf again and Damon stood up now right next to Stefan. The wolf glared at all three of them and knew she was outnumbered and would get killed. She glared at Damon and snarled and let him know to watch his back before she turned around and took off again. Once the wolf was gone, all eyes were on Caroline, both Damon and Stefan looked pissed off at her.

"…I don't want to deal with you two right now" Caroline sighed

"Too bad" Stefan said

"Stefan-"

"Caroline, what you did could have gotten all of us killed-"

"Look!" Caroline hissed cutting Stefan off and she felt her fangs come back "I don't want to deal with either one of you or your bullshit right now! I'll talk to you _both_ about this later! But right now, I don't want to see either one of your faces!" Caroline said and stared down Damon and Stefan

They both clenched their jaws and let out a deep breath. Damon moved first and with a last glance at Caroline he took off. When Stefan saw that Caroline wasn't going to back down, Stefan took a step closer to her.

"I'll be waiting for you at your house" Stefan said before taking off

Once they were both gone, Caroline relaxed and felt her fangs go away.

"Caroline!" She heard her named being yelled out weakly and she knew it was Tyler.

Caroline raced down the stairs and into the cellar where Tyler was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor.

"Tyler! I'm here" Caroline said and raced to his side and sat down by him and wrapped her arms around him "You're okay" Caroline said gently

"No I'm not…" Tyler said and shook his head before she saw him break down and cry again

Seeing Tyler like this pulled at Caroline's heartstrings and she held Tyler close to her and kissed him on the cheek, letting him know everything was okay, he was fine, and it was over for now. He was human again, and he would be for another month until this happened again.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath standing outside her front door, she could tell that both Damon and Stefan were in there, they were both probably still pissed off at her. She was considering turning around and heading for Elena's house or maybe even Bonnie's, or Tyler's. But she reached for the door knob and before she could walk in, she saw Stefan beat her to it and open up the door. She was expecting him to still be pissed off, but she saw a softened expression on his face and she was hoping that the storm clouds had cleared up by now. Caroline walked into the house past him and she saw Damon sitting on the couch in the living room where Stefan sat down and joined him and they waited for her to walk in, she had no idea where to start, but she figured that sorry was a good starting point. Caroline took a deep breath before walking in there and stood in front of Stefan and Damon.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at the both of you" Caroline said and thought one of them would cut her off, but they stayed silent to let her continue "But, I knew I was going to be safe. Tyler and I had been setting up that place down there for weeks to keep in basically wolf proof"

"Wolf proof or not, you were never safe" Stefan said "You were with a werewolf"

"I promised he I was going to be there. I'm his only friend Stefan. I'm not going to leave him just because your jealous and think he's going to hurt me" Caroline stated

"Not think, we know" Damon cut in "You saw that other wolf, they want us all dead"

"She wanted _you_ dead" Caroline corrected

"And who threw a branch at her and called her a flee bag?" Damon said

"I was trying to save your ass" Caroline hissed and felt her anger boil over again, Damon infuriated her, she kinda wished she let that wolf bite him now "I'm regretting it now"

Caroline heard a low growl in the room and she knew it was Damon.

"Stop" Stefan said and saw the anger building up between the both of them and he stepped up in between Caroline and Damon now

"…I have nothing else to apologize for" Caroline said "I'm sorry I got angry, but that's it. I'm not apologizing for helping my friends" Caroline said to Stefan

"Just…next time…I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone again" Stefan said and caved in to Caroline and he knew Damon was giving him that '_Are you kidding me?_' look while Caroline's face lit up and she smiled at him

"Really?" Caroline asked hopefully

"Yeah" Stefan said and nodded a little

Before he could say anything else, Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" She whispered to Stefan and kissed him on the cheek

"I love you too" Stefan smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead

"Have fun getting killed" Damon said to them and walked out of the living room and slammed the front door shut behind him as he left

"What a jackass" Caroline growled once Damon was gone

"Let him be Care, he's worrying a lot about Elena and with that other werewolf in town now and already wanting to kill him…he has a lot on his mind" Stefan sighed

"…Whatever" Caroline mumbled

* * *

_A/N: I think I just ship Caroline with everyone now :P She's just that adorable that she would make any relationship with anyone the cutest couple ever. Anyway, last night, my favorite scenes where Tyler & Caroline together because she cares so much about him and she hated seeing him in so much pain last night, So I hope I didn't mess that up in this chapter :/ _

_And since things are a little different and Damon wasn't with Rose in this story, I made Jules come after him when he found Caroline. Oh, and last night, I fell in love with Jules too. Sorry, but I like her, she just seems like this awesome kick-ass werewolf, even though she is the bad guy, I seem to like all the bad guys more lately. But, Caroline will always be my favorite :] _

_So, I hope you guys like this chapter! xoxo, Avril _


	29. The Beginning of The End

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

**The Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: **The Beginning of The End

"Have you heard from Tyler in the past few days?" Stefan asked Caroline over the phone while Caroline was cleaning her room

"Yeah, he's doing better, a little sore from all the bones breaking and stuff, but I think he's good now" Caroline sighed "You know, I really like this new Stefan"

"Really?" Stefan asked curiously

"Totally, he's not jealous of anything or anyone as far as I can tell" Caroline said

"Good to know I've gotten better at covering that up" Stefan laughed

"Thanks for backing off with the whole jealousy thing by the way, it's one less thing I have to worry about" Caroline said

"Sorry I was stressing you out so much" Stefan said "…So, has your mom noticed the hole in the wall or did you fix it already?"

"No, I had Tyler fix it for me yesterday, I suck at stuff like that and it turns out Tyler's pretty good at it, so he fixed it, I painted over it, you can barely tell there was ever a hole there" Caroline said

"Sorry about that by the way" Stefan said

"It's fine, just next time, rip up a pillow or something, it's much easier to clean up feathers than fill in a hole in my wall" Caroline said

"I'll keep that in mind" Stefan said

"So, are we going to actually see each other today or do you have more _vampire business_ to deal with" Caroline giggled

"I have some things to deal with today, but I can see you later tonight. Maybe we can actually go out on a normal date tonight" Stefan said

"Normal? That'd be a nice change" Caroline smiled and turned around to see Damon standing in her door way now, just waiting, Caroline looked at him confused but she just rolled her eyes and kept talking to Stefan

"So, do we have a date then?" Stefan asked

"Of course" Caroline smiled "You know, if you come around 8, we can even do the whole routine where you talk to my mom and stuff before I come downstairs and we leave, you know, she can do the whole intimidating parent with a gun thing" Caroline giggled

"Sounds fun" Stefan laughed "I think she'd actually intimidate me though, she does have wooden bullets"

"Very true, so it'd be authentic" Caroline smiled "Alright, I have to finish my room, I'll see you later tonight then"

"Tonight it is" Stefan said "I love you"

"Love you too" Caroline said "Bye"

"Bye" Stefan said and Caroline hung up

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline asked aggravated as she turned to face him, they hadn't talked since 4 days ago when Tyler went though his first full moon and Damon was almost attacked by the new werewolf in town Jules.

"Seems like everything is normal and peaceful again in the wonderful world of Stefan and Caroline" Damon said and walked into Caroline's room and sat down on her bed

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother or something?" Caroline huffed

"She's with Bonnie today. You know how much Bonnie _loves_ me" Damon said sarcastically

"Why don't you go bother them then? Maybe Bonnie can set you on fire, make life easier for everyone in Mystic Falls with you gone, for good" She said

"Ouch. That really hurt Caroline. And I thought we were friends" Damon said

"I wouldn't be friends with you even if you were the last person on earth" Caroline said "So what are you doing here?"

"To piss you off of course. Seems to be my job now" Damon said

"Joy" Caroline sighed "Why don't you go help Stefan or something?"

"He's a killjoy" Damon said

"Go get drunk with Alaric?" Caroline said

"He's trying to stay sober today for Jenna's Birthday" Damon said

"Well…you can't stay here" Caroline said "I'm cleaning all day today, it's easier to clean with no one else in the way"

"I can help" Damon said

Caroline paused and looked at Damon completely confused, but she saw that he was 100% serious.

"Oh…okay then" Caroline said "…Fine, you can stay if you help…and don't piss me off"

"Fine" Damon sighed and stood up "I have nothing else to do today anyway"

"Whatever" Caroline grumbled and handed Damon the duster she had in her hands "Now…go dust something"

"Like what?" Damon asked

"I don't know! Anything that looks dusty?" Caroline said and Damon walked out of the room "It's going to be a long day" Caroline grumbled and started picking up her dirty laundry to take down to the laundry room

* * *

Caroline finished putting away the last of the dishes Damon actually helped her wash. They had spent the entire day cleaning the house. They talked a little, but not much since Caroline always had him working on something different away from her, but they talked while they were doing dishes, they weren't exactly friends again, but Caroline could at least stand Damon somewhat again.

"Finished" Caroline sighed

"Could have gone a lot faster if we-"

"Don't say anything Damon" Caroline cut him off "I just wanted a nice normal day, so we did things normally"

"Vampires are the farthest thing from normal" Damon said

"I can do without your comments Damon" Caroline said

"Just saying" Damon said and walked off past her and purposely bumping into her as he walked into the living room.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Caroline lashed out finally letting all her built up anger from today out

"…What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused

"Ever since the full moon, you've been on my case! Purposely pissing me off! I am already plenty stressed out thank you very much and I do NOT need you to add to that! So tell me now Damon, what exactly is your fucking problem?" Caroline asked as she felt herself losing control of her anger

"You wanna know what my problem is Caroline?" Damon asked and Caroline saw anger flash in Damon's eyes now too as he took a few steps closer to her "My problem is that you seem to be hell bent on getting yourself killed by a werewolf!"

"Me? I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Last I checked, you were _marked_ by a werewolf that you managed to piss off. And I really don't blame them for getting pissed off at you!" Caroline said

"If you hate me so much then why did you even bother saving me? You should have let her bite me" Damon stated with anger still in his eyes

"Because you are Stefan's brother. Stefan _cares_ about you. I don't know why or how, but he does" Caroline said and could feel herself practically shaking from how angry she was right now. Damon had finally made her snap. 'If it weren't for Stefan, you'd be dead right now and I'd be the happiest vampire on the face of the earth!" She hissed

"Really? Then why don't you go get your little pet werewolf right now and have him finish me off. If you'd be _so happy_ with me gone!" Damon said and actually shoved Caroline back a little bit

"Wait until the next full moon, you are wolf chow then" Caroline snarled and was holding herself back from trying to kill Damon right now herself

"Prove it" Damon hissed and was suddenly only a few inches away from Caroline

Before Damon could do anything, Caroline snapped and pushed Damon back as hard as she could, sending him flying into the living room and flat on the floor. Caroline flashed over to him and pinned him down, holding him down by his throat and she got dangerously close to him now.

"Don't. Test. Me" She said through gritted teeth and in a flash, Damon had it reversed and Caroline was pinned down by her throat and Damon was in her face

"I think you're forgetting who the _older and stronger_ vampire is here Barbie" Damon growled "I could end you in a second if I wanted to, without the help of a werewolf"

"Then what are you waiting for" Caroline pushed

Damon froze for a second and was caught off guard by Caroline actually asking that, and in a flash, Caroline was up and had Damon pinned against a wall and her face was fully changed now, fangs and all and she was in Damon's face again.

"I think you should leave Damon" Caroline hissed "You're not welcome here anymore"

"And who's going to stop me? I've been invited in by…you if I remember right" Damon said with a smirk

Remembering back to when Damon used her only pissed Caroline off even more and she pressed harder up against Damon's throat, even though she knew she couldn't suffocate him, it still felt like she was doing something.

"What? Trying to make a vampire stop breathing?" Damon asked with a smirk and coughed a little "Remembering your walk of shame now, are we?" Damon asked as he quickly flipped things around and had Caroline pinned up against the wall where he was only seconds ago

"LET GO OF ME!" Caroline hissed and tried to push Damon off of her even though she knew it wouldn't work "DAMON! LET GO!"

"I don't think so blondie" Damon said

"What are you gonna do then? Huh? Kill me?" Caroline asked and still felt her anger taking control of her

"I'm finishing what I started" Damon snarled and was close to Caroline again

"And what exactly was that?" Caroline hissed

Damon didn't say a word and instead he pressed up against Caroline and he was kissing her. It took her a minute to realize what he was actually doing, and once she finally did, she kept trying to push him off of her, but he only would pull her closer and keep kissing her. Finally Caroline heard the front door open and slam shut, that quick moment where Damon was distracted was when she was finally able to push him off of her and she looked over at the front door to see Stefan standing there wide eyed and shocked.

"Stefan…it's not what you think" Was all Caroline could think to say

Stefan glanced over at Damon who wasn't looking at him or Caroline at the moment. Stefan noticed that they both looked like they had been though hell and the things knocked over and broken in the living room and the hallway. He saw the healing red marks around Damon's neck and the slight red marks that were on Caroline's arms from where Damon had been holding her with all his strength.

"…All these years Damon, and you're going to go through this again?" Stefan asked and Caroline could see Stefan starting to get angry

"Afraid of a little compotation brother?" Damon asked with a smirk and finally looked over at Stefan

In the blink of an eye Stefan was only a few inches away from Damon and Caroline could see that Damon had made him snap now. Caroline flashed over to them both and stepped in-between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Enough!" Caroline said and looked over at Damon "Damon, you need to leave, now" Caroline ordered

Damon glared at Caroline before he finally took a step back and started heading for the front door when Caroline's mother walked in and saw the tension that was pretty obvious in the room right now.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she looked between Stefan and Caroline and Damon

"…Just a friendly compotation" Damon said with a smirk as he head for the door "Goodnight" Damon said with a quick wave before he left that house and shut the door behind him

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on?" Caroline's mom asked now looking at Stefan and Caroline

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I'm scared to tell you this since this is a huge cliff hanger but...this is the last chapter of this story. _

_BUT there is going to be a sequel to it (obviously, I mean I can't leave you guys hanging like this). But, I thought I'd make this the last chapter and leave you guys hanging, just for a little bit at least, let you wonder what the sequel will be like ;) But I absolutely loved writing this story, I mean, Caroline is one of my favorites on TVD and I ship her with everyone, but this is a Caroline/Stefan story, so this will be a BIG kinda speed bump with Steroline in the sequel. Damon just can't keep his hands to himself, can he? Not to mention that Tyler might also cause some relationship problems..._

_And that is all I can tell you for now ;) I have a plan in the works for the sequel. _

**_Meanwhile; _**_while I'm also working on the sequel to this and wrapping up all my other stories, I have a few ideas for another Delena story in the works that will have Steroline mentioned in there. I'm trying to decide which one to write because I have like 5 different ideas for a new Delena story, so I gotta pick one, but I'll talk about that more when I update one of my Delena stories ;) _

_I love you guys so SO much, and I'll update this story with and Author's Note when I have the first chapter the the sequel up, which should be maybe sometime before or a few days after my birthday ;) _

_xoxo, Avril _


	30. Author's Note!

Hey Guys!

So I just posted the first chapter to the sequel to this story. It's called _Tell Me That You Love Me_. It's actually going to kinda be the big theme of this story, people confessing their love to others (who they are shall not be named :P). But I hope you guys like the story! The first chapter is kinda a intro to show how far people in this story will go for love. I hope you guys read it and like where it's going so far. And if you want to listen to the song that kinda inspired me to write this today, it's called _Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas_. It's actually kinda a cheery song, but I love it!

xoxo, Avril


End file.
